


Collection of Smuts.

by jasminecheyanne



Series: One-Shots. [2]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, American Horror Story, British Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Biting, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Love, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 47,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminecheyanne/pseuds/jasminecheyanne
Summary: (REQUESTS CLOSED)Feel free to request whoever you'd like, and I'll let you know if I can write for them or not! It's likely that I won't know the person, so you may want to have another person/character in mind just in case! I suck I know, I'm sorry. I'll try my best!





	1. GUIDELINES:

THE GUIDELINES:

You must give:

\- Celebrity/TV character/Movie character/Book character

\- Your name, or a name you would like me to use

\- Age (not crucial, but could be helpful depending on your request)

\- Fairly specific plot

\- A song if you would like me to write you a song-fic

\- Do you want it rough, or sweet and sensual?

\- A kink you may have that you want expressed in the fic. I will not write the Daddy kink, I'm sorry. It's just not my cup of tea.


	2. Fuck Me Like One of Your French Girls: Sebastian Stan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Teasing, dirty talk, pet-names, seduction, talk of handcuffs, talk of fem!dom, actual handcuffs, brief fem!dom, bottom!seb, hair-pulling, grinding, begging, talk about face-sitting, reverse cowgirl, biting, dirty talk in Romanian and Polish.

Sebastian lay sprawled out on the couch on his stomach completely in the nude, his head resting on his folded arms, his legs out straight behind him. His hair lay across his forehead, lacking any product, a few strands dangling in front of his bright blue eyes surrounded by his thick, dark eyelashes as his irises, his lips hidden by his muscular arm, but Alice could live with that.

He looked absolutely sinful and he was all hers for the taking. 

She sat across from him in the armchair, her sketchbook open in her lap, her slim fingers wrapped around a pencil. The page was still blank. She just couldn't bring herself to stop staring at him, her eyes gliding from top to bottom, lingering longer than necessary on his cute little bottom.

"Hey, dragoste," Sebastian called, his voice muffled by his arm. Alice tore her eyes away from his ass and over to his eyes. She hadn't noticed she'd been biting her lip and flushed in a mixture of embarrassment and lust as she released her plump bottom lip, "I'm not payin' you to ogle, y'know." 

Alice rolled her hazel eyes and shifted in her seat, resting the pad on her propped up knee, "You're not paying me at all, Seb. I can ogle all I want and you can't stop me." Her voice dropped into a low, seductive purr as she looked at him from over the book, a smirk on her face but all Sebastian could see were her teasing eyes.

"That may be true, but if you keep staring at me like you wanna ravish me, I won't be able to keep my hands off of ya, doll." Sebastian lifted his head, showing off his wet and so-fucking-pink lips that he had clearly been biting and licking. Alice's breath caught in her throat as her eyes zeroed in on his lips. Her heart skipped a beat as she registered his words.

Quickly composing herself, she smirked and purposefully bit her lip again, "Don't make me 'cuff ya now, Seb."

Pure heat flashed in Sebastian's eyes at the silent promise in her words and he hid his mouth behind his arm again, smirking, "I'd like to see you try, sweetheart." Sebastian's voice was low and gravelly, coming out more as a growl than anything, and he adjusted his bare hips on the couch, quietly hissing at the friction it gave his arousal.

Smirking, Alice stayed silent, trying not to reveal how turned-on she truly was as she looked down at the sketchbook, finally beginning the portrait.

While her pencil did the work, her mind wandered, and the effect of Sebastian's voice and his words and his eyes started to become apparent in her mind and body. Sweat began to bud at her hairline and the back of her neck where her hair lay. Her heart pounded and her breath became slightly more laboured. Her pupils blown wide and her panties becoming increasingly more wet the more she let her mind come up with scenarios. The words he'd say, how he'd say them. The way his eyes would burn into her as he gave thrust after thrust.

The way he'd sound and the way he'd look when he came undone underneath her, hands gripping and pulling at the handcuffs attached to the headboard.

Alice let out a quiet moan and her grip tightened on the thin pencil in her hand. Her eyes unconsciously closed tight as her mouth gaped open in a small "O", her breathing becoming heavier, too lost in her fantasies to recall what she was supposed to be doing, and the competition she was supposed to be winning.

From the couch, Sebastian watched Alice's reactions, revelling in the fact that it was him who made her gasp like that, it was him who made her clench that pencil so hard her nails were digging into her palm. A growl rumbled in his chest as his erection hardened to full arousal.

He curled his fingers around his arms to anchor himself to the couch, not wanting to be the first to cave under the desire coursing through his veins, down to his member.

But Alice just looked so fucking good and so so needy and he grinned behind his arm because the beautiful, sexy, radiant woman across from him was all his for the taking. And take he will. Just not yet.

Sebastian cleared his throat to get her attention, and adjusted his hips teasingly when he did, "Excuse me, madam, but I do believe you're supposed to be drawing me, and not coming in those little shorts of yours." For added effect, he pushed up onto his knees and stretched his arms up to the ceiling, knowing full well Alice could see his erection standing up, hard and dripping. She could see his chest glistening with a light sheen of sweat.

Sebastian ran a hand through his hair and sighed, trying not to smirk as his mouth fell open. He opened one eye and looked over at her from the corner of his eye, finding her gaze glued to his arousal. To tease her further, he laid back down on his stomach in the position she had placed him in, and pushed his hair back into his eyes, seducing her with his eyes.

"Fuck he's good." Alice whispered to herself as she watched him settle back down on the couch. Well, two can play at that game, Alice thought with a smirk.

She placed the sketchbook and pencil to the side before crossing her arm before gripping the hem of her tight, long sleeved shirt, "It's hot in here, isn't it? My shirt is sticking to my skin. You don't mind if I take it off, do you?" She didn't wait for an answer.

Sebastian's eyes stayed glued on her as she slowly lifted the red fabric off of her body, revealing her smooth, soft stomach. His mouth fell open as he feasted his eyes upon the see-through floral, white lacy bra cupping her breasts just right, and pushing them up in a way that made his mouth water.

Alice carelessly tossed her shirt to the floor at her feet and picked up the book and pencil before resting back into the armchair, pencil poised over where she had left off. When she looked over at Sebastian, finding him stone-still, his bright eyes wide as they travelled up and down her torso. She could see his hands white-knuckling his own arms, no doubt leaving bruises.

"So, Seb, you gotta fuck me with your eyes. Like, really pieprz mnie." Alice told him, a light-bulb going off in her head, "Like this." She instructed.

Alice couldn't see it herself, but by Sebastian's reaction, she got an idea.

Sebastian watched as Alice's eyes got darker, her pupil almost filling up her entire iris, narrowing in the slightest, most seductive way. 

Deciding to play it up a little bit more, Alice dropped the book and pencil to the floor before running her fingers through her long brown hair. At the roots, she gave herself a little tug near the roots and tilted her head back, revealing the length of her neck, knowing how much he loved to bite and suck and nibble there. She loved it, too.

Alice uncrossed her legs and dropped them to the floor, spreading her knees apart, revealing the wet mark over the grey crotch of her shorts. She had soaked straight through her panties and she was way past caring. When she slit her eyes open, she found Sebastian leaning up on his elbows, leering at her with a look on his face she could only describe as wanton. He had let out this sound. A mix of a moan and a needy whine, at the wet mark.

Alice let go of her hair and trailed her hands down the length of her throat to her shoulders to adjust the straps of her bra before smoothing down the floral cups and over her nipples, making them bud and poke out against the thin fabric of her bra at her sudden touch. She sucked in a deep breath at the feeling as it shot down into her core.

She let her hands glide down her body right to the waistband of her shorts before stopping there, her nails lightly grazed at the skin underneath her bellybutton before the tips slightly slid into the garment, before quickly sliding back out. Sebastian's voice made her smile internally.

"That's it. Get the fuck over here." 

Alice met his gaze - finding him sitting upright on the couch, his mouth pressed into a firm line while his jaw clenched and relaxed, over and over again, his erection obvious, the tip darkening from his arousal - and widened her own, "But...I'm supposed to be drawing you, Sebastian." She sighed his name, loving the sight of his fists clenching at the cushions on either sides of his thighs, "You don't pay me to ogle, after all. And you certainly don't pay me to sit in your lap like you know I love to."

While she spoke, she gathered her hair in both hands and used the length to cover her chest, fluttering her eyelashes as she laced her fingers together in her lap, straightening her back to push out her chest, an innocent, small smile upon her face, "Don't want me coming in my little shorts, now do we?"

Sebastian hissed out through clenched teeth before pushing himself off of the couch, walking over to her with slow and sexy panther-like movements. For a moment, Alice pictured him as Bucky Barnes, the mask covering his nose down and all, just glaring at her through his dark hair. She nearly lost it right then and there, and he hasn't even touched her yet.

Before Sebastian could reach her, she stood up from the chair and placed a manicured hand over the light dusting of chest hair, halting him in his steps. She could feel his heart pounding away underneath his skin. She could see his shoulders trembling as he held himself back from taking her right there and then. Alice knew she would let him, but she had something different in mind.

"You snooped through my stuff when I told you not to, repeatedly, so now, you don't get to touch me. Not yet, at least." Alice pressed her nails into his chest lightly before slowing dragging them down. In between his pectoral muscles, down to his sternum, over his abs, all the way down to his pubic bone before she stopped. Sebastian let out a low whine as his fists tensed and relaxed at his sides.

Alice met his gaze again and found his wide, curious, and full of lust. Alice's mind flashed to the handcuffs they had in their room and a smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth.

She turned on her heel and began walking toward their bedroom, making sure to sway her hips to guide his attention to her small but nicely toned and shaped ass, trying to see through her shorts. She grinned at the sound of him following after her.

Alice could feel Sebastian's eyes burning hot trails up and down her body. Confidence surged through her and she felt sexy under his gaze.

Once in the bedroom, Alice turned to Sebastian and grabbed his one arm, walking backwards toward the bed, her eyes raking up and down his naked body, her mouth watering and her panties soaking further once her eyes fell upon his protruding member. 

She took a step closer toward him, close enough to press his erection to both of their bare stomachs. Sebastian's entire body shuddered and he pressed himself closer to her, bright blue eyes fluttering closed, "Copil dracu '..." He groaned, tilting his head back slightly, his teeth clamped down onto his bottom lip at the contact.

Just as Sebastian pressing his hips into her, Alice stepped away, tugging on his arm to spin him around before pushing him onto the unmade bed on his back. The air rushed out of his lungs as his eyes flew open to stare up at the ceiling. 

He groaned in between a laugh and ran a hand down his face, "You're a damn tease, Alice. You're killin' me." He sighed and lifted his head to watch as she opened the bottom drawer of the bedside table on his side of the bed before pulling out shiny, silver handcuffs. Sebastian swallowed thickly, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat as his eyes followed her as she climbed up onto the bed.

"And you're kinky... Fuck, I knew the sex would be amazing with you. I knew the moment I saw you." Sebastian groaned again, deeper and darker this time as he dropped his head back onto the pillows. 

Alice couldn't help but let out a giggle as she grabbed one of his arms and locking a cuff around it. She then looped the other cuff and chain through two bars of the wooden headboard before grabbing his other wrist and cuffing it. Not as tight as a cop would do, but enough so he wouldn't be able to get out of them.

Alice waved the key in front of Sebastian's face before placing it on the mirrored dresser across from the foot of the bed.

"Are you gonna punish me, păpuşă?" Sebastian drawled in a low, sexy voice full of gravel and lust. Alice couldn't repress the shiver that rippled through her. Sebastian looked up at the handcuffs binding him to the bed and smirked, tugged experimentally before looking back at Alice through hooded eyes.

"Not this time, but maybe next time if you continue to be bad..." Alice let the sentence trail off, leaving his mind to wander as she moved to sit just above where he needed pressure the most. Sebastian whined again at that and looked behind her at the mirror resting atop the dresser, seeing with his own eyes how close her ass was to his member.

"I always knew you'd be a needy bottom." Alice teased in amusement as she lightly drew shapes on his chest with her nails, making him shudder and breath heavier through pink lips.

"And I always knew you were a dom. Looks like we were both right." Sebastian tried to keep his voice steady, but the sight of Alice sitting atop him in her lacy bra and tiny shorts made it impossible to regain control over his reactions.

"You're the first person I've thought extensively about dominating. Who knew I was so dirty?" Alice sighed, bringing her hands to his hair, scraping her nails along his scalp - he closed his eyes and hummed - before pressing her front against his, "The things I want to do to you, Seb. The moans and whines I wanna make you express..." Alice closed her eyes and swivelled her hips experimentally, moaning quietly as the crotch of her shorts and panties rubbed against her clit. Absently, her hands fisted in his hair and tugged as she continued to grind against Sebastian.

"Shit!" Sebastian cursed, arching his back into her at the feeling of her pulling his hair. precum dripped from the head of his arousal and onto the skin of his pubic bone, "Please. Please touch me." He begged, his voice trailing off in a whine.

Sebastian Stan never thought he'd see the day where he begged, but Alice did things to him that no other partner even got close to.

Not having the strength to keep teasing him anymore, not being able to listen to all the delicious noises he was making without pleasuring herself, she stood up on the bed, legs on either side of him and peeled off her shorts before slinging them to the side.

"Pieprz mnie, baby. You're soaked." Sebastian groaned and struggled against the cuffs as he gazed up at her, seeing the crotch of her see-through panties sticking to her folds. He licked his lips and met her gaze, "I want to taste you, I wanna get in between those silky, tattooed legs of yours and make you come, screaming, on my tongue."

Alice lowered herself to gently rest against his erection and brought her hands up to cup her breasts tightly through her bra, her nipples pressed deliciously so into her palms. She dragged her hips back slowly, hissing at the mouth-watering friction it created - she could feel the heat of him seeping through the thin fabric of her panties, and the weight of him, imagining once again how it would feel like inside of her. She placed her hands flat on Sebastian's chest and opened her eyes as she rocked forward, breathing stuttering at the sight of him.

His head was thrown back and he was panting heavily, his face scrunched up, eyes closed, his hair a sweaty mess. His fingers wrapped around the chain of the cuffs and yanked, causing the metal rings to scuff against the wooden poles, "Fuck doll, you're soaking straight through your panties. I can feel you practically dripping all over me."

Alice dug her nails into Sebastian's chest as she dragged her center over his arousal, unable to make herself stop, "Oh god, Seb." She whimpered, forcing her eyes to stay open so she could watch his expression twist and change in the erotic way only he managed to achieve, "I want you inside of me, Bash. I want your hands on my ass, I want you to spank me until I'm begging for you to fuck me."

At her words, Sebastian bucked his hips up in time with her as she rocked back and forth on top of him, hissing at the pain of her nails digging into his skin, but also moaning because of the pain that mixed with pleasure almost enough to make him come.

"Then un-cuff me, Alice, and you can have it." Sebastian moaned as he continued to raise his hips. Once his words met her ears, Alice stopped her grinding and raised herself off of him completely, her knees on either side of his hips and she slowly reached behind herself.

"I told you, Seb," Alice smirked as she unhooked her bra, but left it on to make his mind run wild, "You're not allowed to touch me." She carefully leaned down and took his bottom lips between hers and sucking it into her mouth. They moaned into each other's mouths, only to moan again as the vibrations heightened the pleasure. Sebastian leaned his head forward as their lips slid against each others and captured her bottom lip in between his teeth, staring right into her darkened hazel eyes as he playfully bit her, smirking at the shudder that tore through her.

Alice pulled back from the kiss with a glare filled with fire as her kiss-swollen lips parted as her chest heaved for breath. She leaned back down to simply slip her tongue into his open mouth to glide once, twice against his before pulling completely away, making him whine and struggle against the cuffs again.

"Let me make you feel good, Alice." Sebastian voice was husky as he stared at her through his eyelashes, "Let me make you come with only my fingers inside you, playing with your clit. Or with my tongue inside of you, pressing, rolling, flicking against your bundle of nerves. Let me show you how it feels to come just from someone's hands." He paused to smirk, "I know how much you love my hands on your body. Caressing you, squeezing, slapping."

The woman in question shuffled on her knees until she was sitting on his chest, looking down at him with wide, startled eyes. For a moment, Sebastian's eyes softened and so did his smirk into a smile, "Let me help you, dragoste. Let me show you you aren't broken. Let me love you."

Alice's heart skipped a beat before redoubling in speed, her breathing faint as she searched for any sign of a lie in his eyes, on his face.

But she found none. Sebastian had the utmost love and adoration and sincerity in his cerulean eyes, and it melted her heart, but didn't tone down the desire. If anything, it made it increase volumes.

"Sit on my face, baby girl." Sebastian whispered, his voice dark and his lips glistening and pouty. The kindness and sincerity still in his eyes, only with lust surrounding it. Slowly, as she watched, Sebastian licked his bottom lip before clamping it between his teeth.

"What?" Alice gasped, her breathing picking up as every nerve in her body stood on-end, her entire person trembling in pleasure and need. Had she heard him right? No, I couldn't have, Alice denied, her wide eyes meeting his sincere ones.

"Move your panties to the side, and sit on my face. Let me make you come in my mouth as an apology for disobeying." Sebastian said again, his pupils nearly blocking out all the blue in his eyes. He really wants to do it, Alice thought in disbelief.

Alice stayed silent for a moment as she started at the blatant lust in his eyes. He raised his hips again and tried to rut against her, but she moved away before he could. Eventually, a smirk spread across her face and Sebastian's eyes widened in excitement.

"But what if I wanna come with you inside me?" She questioned in a small, innocent voice. Sebastian stopped breathing momentarily, "What if I want to watch you struggle against those handcuffs? What if I want you to beg to touch me, take control?" 

While she spoke, she got off of him and the bed, his eyes following her every move, and slowly slid her panties down her legs until they fell into a heap at her feet. With an insane amount of grace she wasn't aware she possessed, Sebastian watched as she stepped out of them and climb onto the bed, crawling up his body like the sexiest lioness he has ever seen.

He tensed and groaned low in his throat as her nipples brushed against his hips and up his chest. Alice pressed her body against his. The two of them closing their eyes in pleasure. They could feel everything the other had to offer and they were about to burst from the pent-up desire.

"You can have whatever you want, fetița mea dulce. Milk me for all that I'm worth." Sebastian was out of breath, "But I promise you, I will make you come on just my mouth or fingers alone, one of these times." He growled into her ear, lightly biting her earlobe.

Without another word, Alice pushed herself up onto her knees and wrapped her hand around his hard shaft, giving it a few slowly pumps - he whimpered and bucked his hips, throwing his head back and groaning in frustration when she stopped - and positioned herself over him.

Just as her lower lips touched the head of his member, she had a better idea that would benefit the both of them.

"What're y'doin'?" Sebastian slurred, too overwhelmed with the fact that he almost came with merely three strokes of her hand. He peeled his eyes open and watched as she turned around so that her back was facing him instead.

"Oh..." Sebastian quickly realized as he watched her sink down onto him, surrounding him with her wet heat, "...fuck!" The curse tore through his throat, leaving him hoarse. Alice let out a low, drawn-out, needy moan of her own and bowed her head forward as she rested her hands on the best either side of his knees. 

Sebastian and Alice let out gasps of different octaves once he was fully sheathed inside of her. Sebastian began to babble, but it only increased Alice's arousal, "Oh fuck, fetiță, you feel so fuckin' good, all warm and wet around me."

Alice's fingers curled around the sheet on the bed as she gave her muscles wrapped around him an experimental squeeze and was rewarded with a delicious growl behind her. Suddenly, Sebastian snapped up his hips against her ass, making her yell out a surprised yelp that transformed into a whimpery moan.

Sebastian growled through clenched teeth as he spoke while snapping his hips up harsher with every thrust, "You're such a good fucking dziewka! Do you like me fucking you, dziewka? Tell me!" Sebastian demanded, his fingers wrapped tightly around the chain of the cuffs as he used them as leverage.

Alice was still as she knelt over Sebastian's legs, her eyes squeezed shut tight and her mouth agape as the moans and whimpers spilled out. The bed was rocking back and forth, but they were too blissed out to notice, "Yes!" Alice moaned out hoarsely, "Fuck, I love it!" She leaned down to bite at the side of Sebastian's knee, trying to muffle her cries.

"Pull your hair, prinţesă. Pretend it's me. You fuckin' love it when I do that." Sebastian ordered as he slowed down his pace, but the trusts were just as deep, and he revelled in the sounds Alice was making because of him. He opened his eyes to find her sitting upright - body jostling with every upward thrust, watching her breasts bounce in the mirror, moaning at the sight of where their two bodies met - and brought her hands up to her hair, just like he told her to.

She threaded her fingers through her sweaty hair and pulled in time with a particular hard thrust from him, "Sebastian!" Alice moaned in a high-pitch tone, pulling at her own hair before she dropped her hands to the sides and threw her head back, making her hair cascade down her back. Sebastian groaned and his hips stuttered at the sound of his name from her mouth in a delicious moan, and the sight of her hair, just waiting to be pulled on.

Sebastian pulled against the handcuffs with more force, smirking at the sound of the metal digging into the wood, "Make me come, prinţesă. Use those luscious hips of yours, talk to me. Fuck me, Alice. Take control."

Alice reached back and rested her hands on his hips before doing as she was told. Slowly, she gyrated her own hips in a circle, closing her eyes at the sound of his groans. She panted through parted lips as she raised herself off of him and smirked before she slammed herself back down. Sebastian screamed as she flexed her muscles around him simultaneously.

"I love the way you feel inside of me. I love it when you hit that spot inside me just right." Alice confessed breathlessly as she slowly raised and lowered herself on him, her eyes glued to the mirror mere feet from the bed, "I love how your voice sounds when you tell me what to do - oh god..." Her nails dug into his hips, the pain making him buck up into her, causing the head of his arousal to hit and drag across her g-spot.

"You like it when I boss you 'round, zahăr? You like it when I'm rough with you?" Warmth began to spread in Sebastian's stomach and his body began to tremble. He yanked harder against the restraints as Alice began to ride him faster. Alice gasped and nodded her head, meeting Sebastian's hot gaze through the mirror.

"You like it when I wrap my hand 'round your throat when you're 'bout to come?" Alice almost sobbed out a "yes" as her breathing quickened and her stomach filled with warmth. Sebastian groaned and threw his head back as he pictured himself on top of her, hand wrapped around her throat as he sped up his thrusts, his thumb on her clit. 

"I love it when you - f-fuck! - take control. But I also love it when you're at my mercy. I want to do - s-so many dirty things to you, with you." The pleasure was overwhelming Alice and tears pooled in her eyes.

Sebastian's mouth fell open and his eyebrows furrowed together as he arched his back, a hoarse scream escaping his swollen lips. With strength he hadn't known he possessed, Sebastian broke two two bars the handcuffs were wrapped around.

Vision blurry with pleasure, he sat up and wrapped his cuffed hands over Alice's head, down to her hips, gripping her so tight the metal of the cuffs dug into the skin there, before raising her up and bringing her down quickly as his orgasm took his body over. Wanting her to come with him, he pressed his fingers to her bundle of nerves as he thrust, rubbing it vigorously and biting the side of her neck so hard he broke the skin there. The taste of blood filling his mouth only causing another orgasm to rip through him.

Alice's vision went white as the pleasure took over, making her body trembling uncontrollably. She didn't hear it, but she could feel the scream make her throat raw just as Sebastian wrapped a hand around her throat, just holding it there as she came, her orgasm dripping onto his thighs and the sheets underneath.

When all was said and done, Alice collapsed limply into Sebastian's chest as he laid them backwards, her breathing shaky and chest heaving as sweat clung to both of their bodies. 

Warmth and pleasure were the only things Alice and Sebastian could feel as they lay together, his chest pressed to her back as he became limp inside of her. Groaning quietly, Sebastian managed to lift Alice off of himself with shaky arms before he let her crash back down onto his chest again.

With eyes closed in contentment, Alice spun in his handcuffed arms and wrapped hers around his neck, pressing her chest to his, burying her face into the side of his sweaty neck as they tried to regain control of their breathing and pounding hearts.

Alice hummed in satisfaction as Sebastian ran his hands up and down her back. She slightly shivered as the cool metal ran across her skin following his warm touch, but it was the perfect combination of warmth and cold.

She lifted her head up and the couple shared sloppy afterglow kisses. When she pulled back to smile down at him, and say something witty, her eyes fell upon the demolished headboard.

"Sebastian-fucking-Stan!" Alice shouted - though not in pleasure this time - and lightly smacked the side of his head as she gaped at the poor sight of their pretty headboard.

"Ow! Jeez, what?! Ya came didn't ya? And if I remember correctly, you screamed my name, along with some Polish and Romanian cur-" Alice slapped a hand over his mouth and glared down at him, the afterglow still there and raging, but she wanted someone other than herself for the broken headboard, and Sebastian was the only person here, so, if the shoe fits.

"Shut up, you egotistical jerk." Sebastian could hear the laugh behind her words and grinned behind her hand, "Look at what you did to our headboard!" Alice exclaimed and nodded her head to where it was behind his head.

Sebastian twisted his head sideways and looked up. Once he saw the state of the headboard, he started to howl with laughter.

Alice tried to keep a serious face, but his laugh was just so cute, she couldn't help but join him. They clung to each other as they laughed, and Alice was the first to - sorta - sober up as she scowled down at him through tear-filled eyes, "You're sleeping on the couch, mister!" Se scolded Sebastian, only to yelp in surprise as he flipped the two of them over so she was underneath him, staring up at him with wide, lightening hazel eyes.

"Hey! You're the one who handcuffed me to it!" Sebastian protested before peppering her face in kisses. He grinned as she giggled and shrieked under his lips and couldn't but chuckle as he gazed adoringly down at her, his hair falling into his face.

"Did you really expect me to have a still orgasm with you talking like you were? Dragoste, please." Sebastian kissed her once on the lips before dragging his down to her jaw where he nipped and growled into the skin there, "You have no idea what you do to me, baby girl." 

Alice shuddered under the feeling of him sucking, biting and licking at her sensitive neck before cupping the sides of his face and bringing his lips to hers again.

When she pulled away, she fisted his hair and yanked his head back, making him moan out in surprise before pressing her lips to his stubbly jaw, whispering against his jaw,

"You're still sleepin' on the couch."


	3. Sunday Mornin' Lovin': Sebastian Stan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a part-two to the previous smut.  
> Warnings: Shower sex, oral sex (female receiving), somewhat possessive Seb???? Praise, dom!seb, sex against shower wall, rough sex, dirty talk. I think that's it?

The light from the rising sun peeked through the curtains hanging over the windows, open to let the breeze in to air out the room. The sun shone directly into Sebastian's eyes, causing him to scrunch his eyes up sleepily and turn his head away from the disturbance. 

Alice hummed in her sleep from where she lay on her back, the sudden sound made Sebastian open his eyes. Her brown locks of hair splayed out around her head, her cheeks flushed and her lips pink as pink can be, the sheet pulled over the top of her thighs and just underneath her collarbone. Her creamy legs were bare and he couldn't stop staring at them, tilting his head slightly to try and see the pink flower in between her thighs, but couldn't.

The allure of not being able to see what he knew was hidden from him caused all of the blood in his body to race south, hardening his shaft and creating a tent in the sheet covering his hips.

Sebastian rubbed the sleep from his eyes and brushed his hair out of his face before turning over on his side so he could be closer to his glowing sleeping beauty lying next to him. He propped his head onto his hand and reached over to glide his fingers oh-so-softly along the side of her thigh. The contact made Alice breathe in deeply and turn her head toward Sebastian, but she never woke.

He smirked as he thought to himself, Guess we wore each other out last night.

His smirk only widened as he recalled the promise he had made Alice in the midst of their...well, Sebastian wouldn't exactly call it lovemaking, because there was nothing tender about it. It was rough and hard and raunchy and most of all, it was kinky. Albeit, Sebastian liked to think that any time they had sex, it was because they loved each other and couldn't keep their hands off of the other. While they do love each other, what they did last night was downright fucking.

The Romanian man got up on his knees and situated himself between her smooth legs, making sure not to jostle her awake before slowly taking the blanket away from her body, tossing it onto the floor beside the bed.

Sebastian pressed a butterfly kiss to the inside of Alice's knee before doing the same on her other. He placed kisses up, up, up her legs, revelling in the buttery softness of her skin. Under the smell of sex, he could just faintly smell her fruity shower gel and lotion, and it intoxicated him so much so he had to shift his hips to relieve the hardness of his arousal.

Sebastian lightly bit into the flesh of Alice's thigh, just below her core. Alice's hand unconsciously fell to Sebastian's head and she whimpered in her sleep, limply tugging on his hair to bring his mouth to where she needed it the most.

With a grin, Sebastian leaned forward and rubbed his nose against her clitoris, causing a shiver to tear through Alice's body. He chuckled lowly - his voice deep and gruff from just waking up - and gave her clit a small lick. Alice's body tensed up before relaxing as she sighed in sleepy pleasure.

His erection was digging into his stomach as he lay flat on the bed and he could feel his tip leak from her sounds alone and knowing that she responded to his advances even in sleep. He couldn't help but continue to kiss up her body, dragging his against her soft skin. Sebastian sealed his lips over her nipple and sucked.

Alice woke with a pleasured gasp, instinctively arching into his mouth, her eyes fluttering open to find his tangled brown locks resting on her chest while he licked and sucked and nipped at her budding nipples.

"Seb, what're you doin'?" Alice slurred, sleep clear in her voice as she carded her fingers through his hair, keeping him against her chest as he moved to give her other nipple the same treatment, "Just worshipping the most beautiful woman, who happens to be all mine." Sebastian purred in response, taking his mouth off of her nipple and over the swell of her breasts, biting, sucking, leaving a bruise.

At his words, her whole body flushed with heat, all the way down to her toes. Alice wrapped her slender legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders, humming happily, "You're mine, aren't ya, dragă? My fetiță? My..." He trailed off before continuing in a growl as he pressed his arousal into her hip, slowly grinding against her, "...fetiță murdar?"

Sebastian buried his face in her neck and nibbled at the skin there as she shuddered under his words and the hardness pressed to her skin, "Yes, Seb, I'm yours. All yours." Alice found herself whimpering as she lifted her hips into his for the friction she hadn't known she could want this early on a Sunday morning.

Sebastian moaned into her neck and grinned. He took his face out of her neck and pressed a kiss to her lips. A kiss full of passion, love and need. Alice returned the kiss and ran her hands up and down his smooth bare back, locking her legs more tightly around his waist.

She let out a disappointment whine as Sebastian took her legs off of him and slid back down her body. She looked down at him through hooded eyes - she could feel the wetness pooling between her thighs and she was hot all over - and frowned, "What are you gonna do down there?" Alice wondered, reaching out her hands for him to come back to her, but he only smirked and nuzzled into her hip, keeping his eyes on hers. They were full with blue molten lava, his eyelashes long and dark, smoldering.

"Fulfilling a promise I made you last night." Alice furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as Sebastian lay flat on his stomach at the end of the bed with his long, muscled legs spread out behind him and over the edge of the bed. Sebastian yanked her body towards him, the sudden action startling her so much she let out a surprised shriek as her legs were placed over his shoulders.

The unexpected movement had her breathing a little quicker than normal as her arms were splayed above her head over her long and slightly tangled hair. Alice's eyes were wide as she looked down at him, "Promise?" Her voice came out in a squeak as she watched his eyes devour the pinkness between her legs shamelessly.

Sebastian placed one of his large hands over her pubic bone, his palm hot on her bare skin as he looked at her through his eyelashes, "I promised you I would get in-between these silky legs of yours, and make you come in the beautiful way you do, with my fingers or my mouth." He smirked and raised his head to looked up at her, "And here we are." He turned his head and bit into her thigh, groaning simultaneously into her flesh. The vibrations shot straight into Alice's core and she couldn't help but let a quiet moan slip out.

Alice felt a smirk spread its way onto her face and she forced her eyes open to look down at him, "I doubt you're gonna be able to make me come, Seb. You and I both know that I don't respond to oral sex or fingers, the same way as other girl's do." She sighed dramatically and ran her hands through her hair.

Sebastian's eyebrows shot up and he let out a surprised laugh at her sudden confidence, "And I don't expect you to act like those other girls. Hell, I don't want you to." Seb shrugged his shoulders, "You're gonna react how you react, and it's gonna be amazing, and you're gonna scream. And then I'll get to say I told you so."

"O-ho-ho! You're pretty cocky, aren't you?" Alice giggled. The laugh died down as Sebastian's eyes turned dark, "Oh, I'm cocky, alright, darlin'. And you seemed to like my cockiness very much last night." His eyebrows raised and lowered teasingly.

"Oh, just get to eating, you asshole." Alice snorted playfully.

Sebastian chuckled and lowered his face to her core and licked one long strip from her entrance to her clit, cutting Alice's laugh short and making her gasp. At her reaction, Sebastian chuckled against her lower lips, making her tense up at the vibrations and let out a shaky, almost defeated moan.

Sebastian lifted his face from her center, his pink lips glistening with her wetness as they tugged into a cheeky smirk, "What was that about not responding to oral sex?" He teased before sealing his lips over her clit and sucking, flicking his tongue side to side so her only reply would be another moan.

Alice gasped and clenched her thighs around his head and sat up, threading her fingers through his hair, her chest heaving and her mouth agape. Sebastian shook his head side to side as his mouth fell open to lick a strip from bottom to top with his flat tongue, making Alice fall onto her back, limp, her legs loosening from around his head.

He used his mouth on her as if he were kissing her and twirling their tongues together, sucking, moaning into her. But he wasn't kissing her lips that were held prisoner by her teeth. He was kissing and sucking and gently biting her center shaped like a unique flower in between her legs, and Alice couldn't deny it felt better than lips on lips.

When he dipped his tongue into her opening, her hands gripped fistfuls of his hair and pulled. Sebastian moaned at the painful yet pleasurable sensation and cupped her ass with his large hands, squeezing. He brushed his nose with feather light touches on her clitoris while he stiffened his tongue and plunged it deeper, lapping up her wetness, but it seemed as if she were producing more than he could clean up, causing it to drip down his jaw and onto the blanket beneath them.

His teeth nipped gently at her folds and sucked while his nose put more pressure onto her clit, making her legs tremble under the pleasure. Alice knew she was making all kinds of sounds, but all she could focus on was his mouth on her and his tongue pushing inside her, his nose brushing consistently against her clit, never letting up on pleasing her.

Sebastian was drinking up her moans, groans and whimpers, but he still wanted to make her scream for him, just like he promised. He took one hand away from her ass and removed her tongue from inside of her, looking up at her and watching her chest heave. Her hands had left his hair and were now cupping her breasts tightly, her head thrown back.

When he stopped his administrations, Alice rolled her head to the side to look down at him, her pupils taking up most of her iris, confusion mixed with desire across her face. Sebastian held her gaze as he rubbed two fingers against her lower lips and clitoris, making them wet. When he brought those two fingers to his mouth and wrapped his lips around them, her eyes fluttered shut and her mouth fell open in a silent moan. His own eyes closed as he tasted her.

His fingers left his mouth and rubbed against her entrance, making her eyes fly open at the sudden pressure. Alice lifted her head and watched through hooded eyes as he watched his fingers gently and slowly push into her. He pulled out when the tips of his fingers entered her and pushed in a little deeper, repeating the process until he was up to his knuckles in her, her wetness dripping onto his palm.

Sebastian lowered his head and flattened his tongue against her clit as he licked, adding the slightest amount of pressure to make her throw her head and arch her back with a delicious whimper and a thrust of her hips. Sebastian used his free hand to splay over her lower stomach to keep her still. His own pupils were blown wide and his breathing was coming out in pants. He had to close his eyes momentarily from the warmth encasing his forefinger and middle finger.

"You taste so good, darlin'. Did ya know that?" Sebastian's voice came out in a purr as he slowly pulled his fingers out of her entrance before pushing back in at a quicker pace, making Alice gasp and pinch at er nipples and clamp her bottom lip between her teeth tightly.

"It's true you don't react like the other girls...you're so responsive, like every nerve in your body is on fire." Sebastian mused, just loud enough for her to hear over her own heavy breathing, "You gush just a little bit more under my every touch, and the sound of my voice. You moan so prettily, Alice, but I wanna hear you scream for me, do you think you can do that for me? Do ya think you can be a good girl for me, sweetheart?"

As he spoke, his fingers moved faster as he pulled and pushed them in and out of her, wet sounds filling the room along with her beautiful sounds. Subconsciously Sebastian began grinding his hips into the bed, relieving him on the tension gripping his erection like a vice. He couldn't help but moan himself as he watched his fingers glisten as he pulled them out.

"Hey, minunat? Will you scream for me?" Sebastian's voice lowered into a growl as he spoke those last three words before he sealed his lips over her clit and softly sucked her bundle of nerves into his mouth, lightly grazing it with his teeth.

Alice couldn't form proper sentences, "Yes...scream...fuck, Seb!" She whimpered, and Sebastian couldn't help but smile around her clitoris. With a curl of his moving fingers and a harsh suck of his mouth, her back was arching and her vision turned white.

Sebastian felt himself shuddering at the sound of the scream of his name coming from her mouth. He worked her through her orgasm with light strokes and gentle sucks until her body collapsed back down onto the bed and her legs went limp around his head where they had clenched almost painfully around him.

Sebastian slowly slid his fingers out of her and took her legs away from his shoulders before crawling up the length of her body. Her eyes were shut in bliss and her skin was glowing from sweat. Sebastian thought she looked like an angel whenever she came for him. He couldn't get enough of her.

Shortly, Alice came down from her high and opened her tear-filled eyes to find Sebastian's face right above hers, and he was grinning smugly. Alice rolled her eyes and lifted her hands - they were still shaking from the orgasm - and brushed his hair out of his face. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, she pressed a finger against his plush lips, "Shh, you'll ruin it." She whispered, a grin of her own spreading across her lips.

Sebastian laughed from behind her finger and gave it a kiss before taking her thin wrist in his hand so he could lower his head to press a kiss to her lips. He dragged his lips across her cheek and over to her ear, gently biting her earlobe before whispering, "Told ya so."

Alice couldn't help but laugh, "Seb, you ruined it! What did I tell y-" She cut herself off with a shriek as he picked her up in his arms, holding her bridal style as he stood up from the bed. Alice composed herself and wrapped her arms around his neck, gazing up at him adoringly as he legs swung back and forth as he carried her.

"Where are you taking me, mister?" She questioned, leaning up to kiss and bite along his sharp jawline, making his breathing stutter.

"Well, I'm gonna start us a shower, where I will wash your hair and clean this lovely bite wound on your neck I gave you last night." Sebastian replied as he sat her on her feet once the entered the bathroom, "Bite?!" Alice yelped, just barely remembering him biting her as she strode up to the mirror and moving her hair to the side, revealing the teeth marks and the slightly broken skin.

At the sight of it, Alice remembered the exact moment it happened and felt herself flush at the memory, "Oh." She squeaked as Sebastian turned on the shower, running his hand under the stream of water, waiting for it to warm up enough for them to get in.

When it was lukewarm, Sebastian stepped away from the shower to wrap his arms around Alice's waist and rest his head on the opposite shoulder to where the bite was. He grinned as he looked the mark over, "I don't know, I like it. It shows those single ladies and gentleman that you're already getting fucked right." Sebastian laughed and darted out of the way of Alice's swing.

"Hey, I'm just sayin'! I eat my girl right, and I treat her right, as well." Sebastian backed up into the shower and sputtered as the water poured right over his face, making Alice laugh and step in herself, closing the glass door behind her, so she could pull him out from under the stream.

"You do." Alice agreed with a grin as she pushed his wet hair out of his eyes, dragging her nails gently against his scalp, causing his eyes to roll back in his head at the feeling as he reached up to grip her wrists in his hands, taking them in one large hand and lifting them above her head, walking her back into the tiled shower wall.

"You're playin' a dangerous game there, sugar." Sebastian purred as he pinned her arms against the wall and pressed his arousal into her hip, making her gasp and look up at him with wide doe eyes. He groaned and his erection twitched at the innocent expression, tightening his grip on her only slightly, but it was enough for her to know that he was in control this time.

With his free hand he gripped her thigh and hook it around his waist, clenching just under her ass as he stepped even closer to her center.

He bowed his head and rested his mouth against her neck and just breathed heavily on her as he gyrated his hips against hers, "You've been such a good girl for me, Alice." He pressed an open mouthed kiss just under her ear, "Such a good girl, do you feel how hard I am, love?" He slid his hand holding her thigh in between their bodies and gripped himself before rubbing his arousal against her lower lips, making her drip for him.

Alice tried to get her hands free to touch him, but Sebastian gripped tighter and slammed her wrists against the wall, growling into her skin, "I know you want control, baby, but it's my turn to take what I want while giving you what you want. Will you let me?" He wondered, pulling his face away from her neck to look her in the eye from underneath his wet hair and lashes.

"Will you let me take control? Will you let me make love to you against this wall? Will you let me fuck you, grip you tight and take you right here, will you let me bruise you?" They bucked their hips against each other's and Alice moaned openly and loudly, under the spell of his words, filling her body with heat and desire.

She could only gasp out one word, repeatedly, "Yes, yes, yes."

Sebastian groaned and rested his forehead against hers as she lifted her other leg to wrap around his waist while he guided himself into her entrance, slowly pushing in, both of their mouths falling open, expelling shaky moans as they sloppily slotted their lips against the others. 

Once he was fully seated within her, he wrapped his free arm around her back and tugged her toward him while he met her for each slow and deep thrust.

As Sebastian's thrusts picked up in speed, he and Alice both lost themselves in each other's moans and whines and gasps, the sound of the shower running non-existent in their world. The only sounds that mattered to them was skin slapping against skin and the sounds they made with each tightening of her muscles and with every brush on his head against her sweet spot.

The bathroom steamed up, but the hot water had run out.

Sebastian let go of her wrists and gripped her hips in both hands while she dragged her nails down his back. They both looked down at where their bodies met while Sebastian pushed in and out of her, pushing her further up the wall with each thrust, his slim fingers bruising the skin of her hips deliciously as his grunts became louder and his face scrunched up in pleasure.

Alice ran her hand down his back until she reached the dimples resting just above his ass before digging her nails harshly into the skin there, causing Sebastian to curse loudly in Romanian and arch his back at the pain and pleasuring coursing through him, his hips stuttering.

Alice put her lips to his ear and whispered one word that sent him over the edge, which in turn made her unravel herself by simply watching his expression,

"Come."


	4. Kiss Me, Mark Me, Fill Me, Love Me: Chris Evans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sex against a window, talk of voyeurism, talk of f/f/m threesome, rough sex, dirty talk, sex from behind, standing sex, kinda public sex, ass-grabbing because I mean c'mon, it's Chris. Spanking, Chris's arms ugh she worships them kinda, dom!chris, praise, pet-names, begging, body worship, hand and finger kink, finger sucking, brief oral sex (Chris receiving), Chris comes in her mouth. AFTERCARE!!! CUTE CHRIS!!! Talk about anal sex.

Chris would be home tomorrow and Jasmine wanted to surprise him with a clean house and a fridge full of food and beer. He was coming back from press junket's that lasted a few months long, promoting Civil War across the world. Saying that he deserved a break and to relax, away from the brain noise and anxiety that came with being in the public eye, would be an understatement.

Jasmine tied her collarbone-length hair into a ponytail, adjusted her glasses and got to work, wearing nothing but one of Chris's white t-shirts that came down to just below her hipbones and lacy black boy-shorts. She had rolled up the sleeves so they wouldn't get in her way and to show off her script tattoo on the inside of her left arm.

She wasn't even going to try to lie and say that she wasn't missing Chris. The truth was apparent on her face and in between her thighs. While Jasmine missed Chris's laugh and the way his eyes crinkled up in the corners when he grinned particularly wide, she also missed the way he cared for her. How he made her feel behind closed doors. She often touched herself when the ache got too painful. It was hard not to get overwhelmed when sleeping in a room that smelt like him, laying in a bed where he time and time again took her apart slowly or quickly. With his fingers, lips, or arousal. Sometimes all three if they were feeling frisky.

Chris missed his girl like crazy, too. In fact, he was having a hard time getting the image of her on her knees before him with those full lips wrapped around his cock. Her light green eyes glinting in mischief as he carded his fingers through her deep red hair and tugged her further onto himself, making his jaw fall open as his tip hit the back of her throat.

He shifted in his seat and took one hand out of his pocket to slap the side of his face to get his mind out of the gutter as he sat in the back of a cab, driving from the airport. Yes, the driver did give him a weird look, to which, Chris just grinned in response. Chris had told Jasmine that he would be coming home the next day, but he wanted to surprise her, so he lied. It was only a white lie that would benefit the both of them in the end, so he didn't feel at all bad about misleading her.

Five hours later, Jasmine was standing on her tiptoes in the living room, cleaning the floor-to-ceiling windows that showed off their spacious backyard with an in-ground pool. Or, she was trying to at least, with her short height. Ear-buds were snug in her ears and her music was so loud it blocked out all sounds and she couldn't help but sing along, all off-key and everything.

The sun was high in the sky and though she couldn't hear it, she new the cicadas were singing their song in the L.A. air. Jasmine paused her cleaning and dropped her cloth into the full bucket at her feet to admire the view outdoors. 

Chris stepped inside their humble home and dropped his bag by the door, taking off his shoes and sunglasses as he did so. He sighed and twisted his baseball cap backwards on his head as he walked through the foyer, "Jas?" He called out in confusion, wondering why she hadn't run toward him at the sound of the door like she usually did.

As he delved further into the sparkling, lemony-fresh smelling house, he could hear her belting out lyrics he was unfamiliar with and chuckled, shaking his head as he walked toward her voice.

"Bring my feeling lower.  
Won't you please me, lover?  
Please, please me my lover.  
Time to be together."

He found her by the windows with her hair tied up and one of his shirt's covering her soft, curvy frame, but that's not what made him stop in his tracks. What gave him pause was the way she was dancing. Now, Jas insisted that she couldn't dance but leave her alone with her music and her inner stripper comes out.

Chris watched from the doorway as her hips swivelled from left to right slow and seductively, her arms raising over her head, causing the shirt to rise and show off her lacy underwear. Chris swallowed a lump in his throat as his arousal began to increase.

He watched as she lowered herself into a crouch and spread her legs as she sang, the sounds coming from her mouth sounding dangerously close to moans as she bounced on her haunches. Chris remembered a time where she was placed over him, doing that exact same dance, the only difference being her lack of clothing.

Chris sauntered over to her just as she stood upright. Quickly, he pressed his chest to her back and pressed her against the damp windows. Jasmine gasped in shock and pulled out her headphones, looking over her shoulder. Chris smirked and placed his plump lips by her ear, whispering in a low voice that he knew killed her every time, "You missed a spot."

"Jeez Chris, you scared me! You ought to know by now not to sneak up on a woman jamming to her jams!" Jas scolded him breathlessly as said man took her iPod and headphones away from her to toss onto the couch, "Not to mention, don't ever tell a woman she missed a spot when she's cleaning your house!" Chris laughed, his broad chest pressed tightly into her back, she could feel the vibrations of his chortles and they all headed into her core, her neediness making her breathing laboured. 

Chris wrapped his thick fingers around her hips and squeezed, dipping the tips under the lacy waistband of her panties as he waited for her to realize that it wasn't quite yet tomorrow. As if she read his thoughts, she let out a squeal and wiggled around in between him and the glass to face him, a wide grin spreading across her face, "Sweetheart, it's our house." He reminded her. Jas rolled her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his neck.

She mumbled into his neck in between kisses, "Shaddup you ass. I can't believe you're here!" Chris cupped her face with one of his big hands - knowing full-damn-well that she had a serious thing for his hands - and smirked as he raised her lips to his.

They moaned in unison as their lips meshed together, his slightly chapped from the humid weather but Jasmine didn't seem to mind as she tangled her hands in his hair - knocking off his hat in the process - and pulled their bodies closer together. Chris slid his hands down her sides to cup her shapely ass. Jasmine let out a laugh as he squeezed and tugged at the flesh there, pulling her lips from his to beam up to him.

"Yeah, I kinda missed you, too." She whispered as she leaned up to bite his jaw, his stubble scratching at her smooth skin. Jasmine ran her hands down his neck and shoulders to squeeze at the muscles straining under his t-shirt, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. 

Chris tipped his head back as he laughed before kissing her forehead, "Man, aren't we the most shallow couple to ever live?" He asked as Jasmine slipped out of his arms to turn back to take her cloth and ring it out over the bucket, "You love it." She pointed out from over her shoulder.

His eyes were glued to her backside and his erection twitched in his jeans, "I sure do." He said quietly and smirked as he smacked her ass, making her squeak in surprise and stand up straight, turning around to give him a glare. Jas rested her free hand on her hip and shook her head in amusement.

"While I do love that you're an ass man through and through - which is a good thing seeing as I barely have boobs -, I need to finish cleaning this window. You could always be a good boy and help me, seeing as you're like, a foot taller than me." She sassed, bending down to reach her hand into a bucket, producing another cloth when she pulled her hand out.

Not bothering to ring it out for him, she handed it to him before turning back to the window. Chris raised his eyebrows and grinned, looking between her and the soaked cloth in his hand. A light bulb lit up in his mind as he stepped toward her, "A good boy. Sure." He said, nodding his head.

"I'll help you alright." He told her before jumping into action. Chris wrapped his arms around her and pressed the weight cloth to her covered breasts, making her shriek at he cold temperature of the water soaking through the shirt she was wearing.

"Chris!" She shouted, trying to smack him with her own cloth, only to have him dance away from her as he howled in laughter. Jasmine threw her cloth back into the bucket, making the water slosh everywhere, but she was way past caring. She whirled around on her bare heels with her arms folded over her chest to cover herself up.

He was almost on his knees he was laughing so hard, "You should've! Seen! Your face!" 

Jasmine couldn't help but smile at his contagious laughter, despite being annoyed with him. A light bulb of her own lit up in her head and she took her arms away from her chest, trying to keep a straight face.

"That's it, Christopher Robert Evans." She began as his laughter began to die down, "Here I was going to make you your favorite meal and then let you have your way with me at any pace you wanted. But now, I think I'm just gonna have a relaxing bath - alone - and then curl up with a book in bed. Let you get your rocks off on your own." He was now standing up straight with wide blue eyes. Jasmine decided to tease him a little more.

"And now I'm cold and uncomfortable, thanks to you. God, more laundry for me." Jasmine sighed before crossing her arms over her front and tugging up the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it off of her body, making her glasses fall off in the process. She threw the wet garment onto the wooden floor - her glasses went to the end table at her side - the shirt making a light slap as it landed.

Jasmine adjusted her boy-shorts over her hips, pulling them snug against her and taking her hair out of its ponytail and shake out the red locks so it rested messily around her face resembling a lions mane.

Chris openly ogled at her chest - as little as there was - and a moan that resembled a whine more than anything escaped him. His eyes trailed up and down her body, soft skin and plump curves, the look in his blown pupils practically begging her to turn around so he could see all over her. Jasmine sighed and faced the window once again.

"If you've got something you need washed, best tell me now because if you don't, you're doing the next-" Before she could get out the word "load", Chris had pushed her into the glass with force and grabbed her hands in one of his, lifting them until they were over her head. The only part of his body touching her was that one hand. He placed his body a hair's breadth away from hers so she could feel the heat of him but nothing else.

Jasmine struggled against his grip over her wrists but Chris only tightened his hold. The cold glass made her nipples stiffen and she couldn't hold back a pleasured shiver. Her breath fogged up the glass as it picked up from his proximity and lack of more physical contact that she so desperately craved.

Chris brought his mouth to the side of her neck, his lips just brushing against the skin there, making Jas squeeze her eyes shut and bite her bottom lip at the anticipation, "It's not nice to tease, sweetheart." He purred, running his lips up and down the length of her neck, "How can I even think about being a good boy when you're not being a good girl?" He wondered, lightly pursing his lips into a kiss as he gently sucked on the place between her neck and shoulder.

"Y...You tease me all the time." Jasmine breathed out shakily as she tilted her head to the side to give him more access. Chris smiled lightly and ran his fingertips along her spin, up, up, up to the back of her neck, playing with the hairs at the base, twirling strands around his fingers, "I do, but that's because you taste so divine and you make the most beautiful noises when I'm in between your legs. I love the way you say my name. In fact..." He trailed off, grabbing a fistful of her hair and tugging, making her moan, "...I'd love to hear you say it now." He bit her neck lightly and pulled her hair rougher this time, her head snapping backwards.

Jasmine panted and let out a low moan, "Chris..." At the sound of his name, he pressed his jean-clad erection into her backside and nipped at her earlobe, "Besides, you loved to be teased. You love it when I build it up, when I talk to you, when I run my mouth along your skin, when I make you beg to have my fingers in your mouth." His voice stayed in a deep, gravely purr.

Chris loosened his grip around her wrists and took his hand out of her hair to cup her chin, turning her head to look at him from over her shoulder, "If I let go of your wrists, do you promise to be a good girl and leave them there? No touching me or yourself until I say so. If you move them, well..." He breathed in sharply and sent his hands flying to smack her ass, making her tense in surprise at the suddenness before melting into the window, releasing a shaky whine.

The blue-eyed man smirked as he rubbed a soothing hand over the red spot appearing, "Do you promise?" He stalled and Jas pouted slightly and wiggled her hips against his, trying to get even the slightest bit of friction. Chris was quick to pull his body away from hers as he lifted her wrists away from the window before slamming them gently back on it, "I need a verbal answer, Jas..." Chris sang, clenching his jaw as he tried to fight off the arousal flowing through his veins for just a little bit longer.

"I promise." Jasmine whispered, resting her flushed cheek against the cool glass. Chris hummed and nuzzled his nose into her hair, breathing in the scent of vanilla, "There's my good girl." He pressed a kiss just behind her ear before taking his hand away from her wrists. Just like she promised, she kept her arms over her head. Chris smiled and stepped away from her completely.

"Chris?" There was a whine in Jasmine's voice as she peered over her shoulder. The Bostonian man didn't answer. Instead, he reached behind himself and grabbed the neck of his shirt before tugging the item of clothing over his head in one fluid motion. Dropping the garment to the floor, his hands dropped to his belt and he quickly began to unbuckle it, keeping his eyes trained on Jasmine all the while.

"What do you say to me fuckin' you against this window where anyone can see us?" Chris asked, his accent becoming more apparent as the lust took over. Jasmine's eyes darkened and her bottom lip was caught between her top lip. She stuck her ass out and swirled it in the air, her eyes begging him for it.

"This room isn't sound-proof either, darlin'. Every sound I force out of you will be heard. Do you want that?" Chris asked as he slid the belt out of his belt-loops before popping the button open. Jasmine nodded her head eagerly as she watched him slowly tug the zipper down, showing off his Calvin's. Her eyes trailed down to the bulge in his pants and moaned at the sight of it, pushing her ass out farther, trying to seduce him.

"Y'know, that girl next door keeps lookin' you up and down like she wants to eat you for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Maybe she can join us next time." Chris commented as he let his jeans fall from his slim hips and onto the floor, "I can't exactly blame her though." He grinned when he realized she wasn't taking in a word he said. Jas could not take her eyes off of his exposed skin.

Chris looked down at himself and playfully flexed his arms and his abs before looking up at her through his long eyelashes, "What? What do you want?" He asked, sauntering over to his girl with his arms out wide, displaying himself to her. His dark hair was messy and hanging across his forehead and he reached a large hand up to brush it back out of his face.

"Touch me." Jasmine begged, pressing her body to the window, rising up on her tiptoes, "Where?" Chris asked, holding his hands up as he arched an eyebrow, "Here?" He placed his hands on her sides, just below the swell of her breasts.

Without thinking, Jasmine took her hands off of the window to grab Chris's and place them over her breasts, making him squeeze them. Chris tsk'd and slid his hands out from under hers, "Bad girl." He whispered before wrapping one hand around her neck and slapping her ass with the other. As she gasped, he leaned her body back on his - shoulders to her head - and smacked her again, closing his eyes at the feeling of the moan vibrating out of her throat.

"What did I tell you, sweetheart?" Chris's voice rumbled through his chest, the deep, caramel tone of it sending a shiver through Jasmine's body. Her arousal began to drip down her leg. Chris tightened his grasp around her neck and slapped her bottom, bring his mouth up to her ear and growling as he spoke, "No. Touching." He squeezed her neck tight enough to block her wind pipe and rubbed her ass as he listened to her struggle for air, her nails scratching against the glass before her.

"Chris..." She whined and coughed once he loosened his grip and just rested his hand against her. She arched her back into him, "Please Chris..." She whispered, "Touch my clit. Do something! Please, I'm so wet for you."

Chris sighed as if he were contemplating, before he finally answered, "Well, I suppose I have been torturing you, haven't I, Jas?" As he spoke, he slowly trailed a hand down in between her breasts and down her stomach, stopping at her bellybutton and circling it enticingly.

The woman in question nodded her head and pouted playfully at the man over her shoulder, trying not to laugh at his tickling fingers, "You know what? I'll do ya one better." Chris declared, walking one step away from her, "Bend over, doll, pull of your panties. Nice and slow. Lemme see ya." He commanded and like putty in his hands, she - quite literally - bended to his will.

Chris moaned at the sight of her slowly pulling down her boy-shorts, inch by inch revealing her pussy for him, all pink and wet, just begging to be taken. He wanted to get down on his knees and eat her for dinner, but he physically ached to be inside of her heat. God, he had missed her. All those times jerking off to pictures of her, or over the phone or Skype wasn't enough. Chris needed to feel her skin under his hands, he needed to feel her around him, taking him in in the way she does that almost makes him lose it the moment he's settled.

And that mouth...Chris groaned and shoved his boxers off of his hips and gripped himself loosely, slowly pumping along his length and walked toward his girl. He stopped just behind her and rested his arousal on her lower back. Jasmine whimpered at the weight of him and pushed her hips back into his just as he began rocking his hips back and forth against her.

"I've missed this ass." Chris sighed and cupped both of her cheeks in his hands, tugging the flesh this way and that, making Jasmine squirm under his touch, "I've missed this too." Chris added and slid his fingers down and in between her cheeks and down to her center. Chris pressed his palm flat against her and moved it in slow, tight circles. Her knees buckled and she would've fallen if Chris hadn't been holding her up.

Chris's voice came out rough as he moaned, listening to her beg for him, "Please, please Chris. I need you inside of me. I'm so wet for you." A shiver rippled up his spine and his arousal twitched on her back, pre-cum leaking from its tip. He leaned forward over her back and pressed a kiss to the beauty mark on her shoulder blade.

"Jesus..." Chris hissed through his teeth as he pressed sloppy kisses anywhere he could reach on her back. He pressed two fingers to her clitoris and slid downward agonizingly slow toward her entrance before prodding gently there. He arched his fingers and pushed through her folds, his mouth falling open in a silent gasp as his digits slid inside with ease.

Jasmine's nails scratched desperately at the window, the pressure expressing light squeaking noises from the glass as Chris pushed his fingers in further, "Oh my god..." She whined, pressing her forehead against the cool window and arching her hips up for more friction.

"You're soaked, Jas. Fuck..." Chris groaned as he brought his other hand to press against her clit, rubbing in loose circles. He closed his eyes tightly at the wet sounds her core made as she dripped onto his hand. He bit his full bottom lip and rubbed harder and faster, listening to the noises his girl made.

Drawn-out moans and whines, a whimper here and there. Chris began to move his hips faster, but quickly forced himself to stop. As nice as it would be cumming all over her back, he couldn't wait any longer. Chris backed away from Jasmine and gripped himself loosely a second time.

"Stand up straight, baby girl." At his wish, it was her command. Jasmine arched her chest into the window, forcing her ass outward and looked at Chris through her blood red hair expectantly. 

Wasting no more time, Chris strode up to her and wrapped one arm around under her small breasts while his other hand took hold of her left leg, lifting it in the air to open her for him. Chris pressed his forehead against his shoulder and just breathed against her skin, biting her gently every now and then or just simply brushing his kiss-swollen lips against her.

Chris took his arm away from around her and took himself in his hand and rubbed his length along her pink flowering lower lips for one last tease for the both of them before he pushed inside.

They let out moans in unison as he sank all the way inside her until his hips rested against her backside. From above them, Jasmine's hands curled into fists as she forced herself to stay still and wait for him to make the first move.

"Fuck, you feel s'good." His words slurred together as he slowly pulled out against her walls that were sucking him back in. In one hard push, he slid back into her, his hips meeting her ass with a resounding slap that was like music to his ears. It was such a pleasant sound, he repeated the motion again. And again, and again, until his trusts were rhythmic and deep. 

He growled into her shoulder and bit down harshly, making her hips arch into him in a stutter. Chris's fingers dug into her hips, undoubtedly leaving bruises, but that's what Jasmine wanted. She wanted him to leave a trace of himself for her to admire when she was alone. Or for him to retrace with gentle fingertips or the sweetest of lips. He'd apologize for every one but she welcomed any bruises or bite marks he gave her with open arms.

"Fuck Chris..." She whispered, reaching behind herself to sink her nails into the flesh of his ass, forcing him into her harder, "Fuck me." She whimpered, mostly to herself, but one of Chris's hands slithered up her torso and up to her mouth, his fingers prying her jaw open, two sliding inside.

She whined around his fingers; she could taste herself on the tips. His other hand moved to her breasts and he began to pinch and tug at her pink nipples. Jasmine moaned around his fingers, making Chris curse and give her a particularly harsh thrust.

"God, listen to ya!" Chris moaned as he slid his fingers out of her mouth to wrap around her neck, just resting there so she knew who was in charge, "Moaning 'round my fingers like you've got my cock in your mouth." 

"I want that!" She groaned, arching into his hand on her breasts. Chris slapped the side of her breast and watched as it bounced before cupping it harshly, his callused palm rubbing deliciously against her erect nipple, "You love how I fuck ya, don't ya, doll? You love it when I take control." With her head resting against his shoulder, she nodded her head around the hand pressed to her neck.

"I love it, I love it, I- I'm gonna come." Jasmine admitted in a whisper, reaching a hand up and around to card her fingers through his hair, her nails grazing against his scalp. Chris shivered at the sensation and slowed down his thrusts until they were slow and shallow as their orgasms drew nearer. Jas whined at the loss and Chris turned her head toward his and kissed her as their bodies moved in sync.

Chris's beard scratched against Jasmine's face but she loved it. She loved the thought of having beard burn all over her face, shoulders, neck.

"Look outside, Jas." Chris whispered in her ear, his eyes zeroed in on a light that was on in the house behind theirs. He couldn't see anyone, but he had a feeling whoever it was had been watching, "I think we have an audience." Jasmine lifted her head and looked where he was and her body began to tremble. Chris's eyes widened at the realization that that alone was making her come apart.

"Good girl, come all over me. Don't stop!" Chris was overcome with desire and picked up the pace again as her body began to seize up. Chris slid his hand from her breasts to her clit and rubbed it quickly, whispering in her ear all the while, "Good girl. Fuck me, Jas." He had halted his movement and let her rock back and forth on him while he held off his own orgasm.

"Chris, I-!" Her orgasm took over her body, making it impossible for her to speak. Chris rubbed her clitoris to guide her through and kissed along the side of her face, down her neck and on her shoulder, "You did so good, baby. You feel so good." He whispered praises until she finally came down from her high.

She slumped against Chris's body, her chest heaving and her eyes squeezed shut. Chris guided the both of them to the ground and slowly slid out of her, still hard.

He sat on the floor with her back pressed to his chest and ran his fingers through his sweaty hair to help calm her down. When she was calm, she could feel him pressed against her lower back, wet from her orgasm and still painfully hard. She could feel him pulsating.

Jasmine turned around to look up at him with confused eyes, "You didn't come..." She realized, her mind racing as she tried to remember what she could've done wrong. Noticing this, Chris smiled and cupped her face in his hand, making her look up at him. His fingers smoothed up the anxious furrow of her brows.

"You said you wanted my cock in your mouth." Chris pointed out. Jasmine's face stayed confused and anxious for a mere heartbeat before realization dawned. The light green in her eyes turned to something similar to the colour olive as she looked up at him through her eyelashes. She bit her bottom lip and smiled almost shyly. Chris's arousal twitched and leaked a bit more. He groaned and rubbed his thumb along her bottom lip.

Without words, Chris stood up and Jasmine sat on her knees, her hair a tangled mess around her face. He reached to wrap his fingers around his length but her fingers beat him there. Her hands, drastically smaller than his own, almost didn't wrap around the whole width and in the heat of the moment, he found that oddly adorable.

Chris was nearly there when she began to come, so the moment she wrapped her lips around the tip of his arousal and gave a hard suck, he was done for. His moans spilled out of his mouth in a higher octave than normal and he gently thrust himself into her wet, hot mouth and she let him, moving her hands off of his erection and onto his hips.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Chris groaned loudly through his clenched teeth and his hands flew to the back of her head to hold her against him as his cum shot out in spurts into her mouth and down her throat. He shuddered and his come came faster as she let out a quiet gag. He could feel her throat working to accommodate his girth and he couldn't help the needy whines that escaped him as her throat closed around him.

She worked him through his orgasm until he let out a shuddering sigh and began to soften in her mouth. Chris pulled out with a hiss and opened his eyes, looking down at her apologetically, "I'm so sorry. I wasn't too rough, was I?" He asked, concerned, recalling her gagging through the haze.

Chris pulled her up to her feet and into his arms, and she grinned that wide grin of hers that made the butterflies in his stomach go haywire, "You know I like it rough." Her voice was only slightly raw from the moans and him being in her mouth. The wink she sent him made him snort as he picked her up bridal style, "You, my dear, are so kinky and I love you for it. That, and your bad jokes." As he spoke he carried his girl up the stairs and into the master bathroom.

Jasmine's mouth fell open and she flicked his nose, making him scrunch it up, "My jokes are god damn hilarious, you jerk! That's it, no more booty for you, effective immediately." Chris laughed as he sat her down on the bathroom counter, rubbing at his nose, "Hey! I didn't say your jokes weren't funny. I just said they were bad. Clearly, there's a difference." He winked at her before turning to turn the knobs on the claw-foot tub to the left.

When he turned back around, he found her pouting with her arms folded over her chest, "Besides..." He trailed off, lifting a hand and wiggling his fingers in her face, "You kind of have a thing for my hands, so, it would be your loss just as much as it would be mine." For added affect, his drug his fore and middle finger along her bottom lip. He took his hand away just in time for her to snap her teeth shut, the bones clacking together.

Jasmine mocked him under her breath making him roll his eyes lovingly as he picked up the closest bath balm, smelled it, shrugged, before plopping it into the bath, watching colour erupt in the water with adorable fascination. 

"In ya go." Chris said as he helped her into the tub. He waited until she got the bath balm out of the bath to settle in behind her, reaching past her to turn off the taps before the bath overflowed.

Jasmine sighed in contentment and leaned her back against him as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. A smirk made its way onto Jasmine's face, "You really enjoy being behind me, don't you? Is there something wrong with my face?" She teased and he snorted before gripping her face in his hands, smooshing her cheeks together, "You have the prettiest face I ever did see, darlin'." He joked as she giggled, trying to take his hands away from her face. He relented only to playfully pinch her adorably chubby cheeks.

Chris smiled softly as she turned around in the tub, pressing her chest to his, causing the water to nearly slosh over the edges. She wrapped her arms around his neck and melted into his muscular body and sighed. For a few moments, they sat in a comfortable, afterglow silence. Chris's hands trailed up and down her back while her fingers toyed with the hair at the back of his head. She closed her eyes and was ready to fall asleep when Chris suddenly jumped in remembrance,

"Shit, your glasses! You're blind! Oh noo, you can't feast your pretty eyes on my dripping good looks! The horror!" He gasped dramatically and clutched a startled Jasmine to his chest.

Jasmine sighed and pinched his side, making him let out a squeak and settle back into the water, "Climb out of your own ass, Captain, and climb into mine." She was only teasing, but the sound Chris made and the way he gripped her made her realize no, she truly had not been teasing.


	5. Helping Hand, Helping Thigh: Sebastian Stan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Thighs of betrayal, praise kink, mirror sex, reader is totally checking seb out but that's probably a given. Spanking, pet-names, dirty talk in Romanian and English, reader is on the pill, dom!seb, snarky sub!reader, biting, breathplay, teasing. BRIEF ANTHONY MACKIE AND CHRIS EVANS JUST BECAUSE.

If you would have told Alex she would be in a committed relationship where the romance was great and the sex popping two years ago, she would've laughed in your face and then cried alone in her room for a few hours. But here she was, in love with Sebastian Stan and at the height of her career. Yeah, life was good.

Not only was she in love with the Romanian man, she was also his helping hand when it came to working out. Well, that and sex, but that's besides the point. Now that Marvel was getting ready to film the third instalment to the Captain America series, Civil War, Sebastian was determined to beef up a bit.

Needless to say, a bit turned into a lot, but you wouldn't find Alex nor his thousands of fans complaining. Sebby the Beefcake had a nice ring to it. Bucky the Beefcake even better.

On this particular Friday morning, Alex found herself holding a camera and filming her boyfriend while he ran on the treadmill. Of course there was mild commentary that she wasn't too sure Seb was appreciating.

"He's quick, he's fast, he's got a nice ass, Sebastian Stan, Sebastian Stan!" Alex laughed loudly, the sound echoing throughout the home-gym, as Sebastian turned and looked directly into the camera lens with an unimpressed furrow of his eyebrows, "Don't objectify me!" He playfully snapped, his voice slightly jostled as he picked up his pace on the machine. Alex was sure to get all the angles to prove her point.

"C'mon Seb, you know you love being complimented on your tight little ass." Alex reached out, making sure her arm and his backside were in frame, before pinching his right cheek. Sebastian let out a surprised yelp and his feet faltered underneath him, but he was quick to catch himself, resting his feet just outside the moving mat.

Breathing heavily, the bright-eyed man stopped the treadmill and stepped off of it. There was a nice glean of sweat across his forehead and the slightest dark spots by the collar of his shirt and the armpits, but Alex knew he could get real shiny and she was even welcoming it. There was something about wet Seb that did things to her. Sinful things. Not suitable for work things. But great things all the same.

"Be that as it may," Sebastian began, taking a few sips from his water bottle before twisting the cap back on, "My fans don't need to know that. You know I'm an easy blusher." As he spoke, he trailed toward the bench-press, sat and quickly lied down.

Alex followed after him and stood just in-between his legs at the end of the bench, moving the camera up and down the length of his body, "I do know that, your fans know that. We take advantage of your pasty, Romanian complexion and humble heart because you just look so damn adorable when you get all flustered." Alex teased, watching in admiration as Sebastian reached above himself to grab the long, thin bar holding a few weights on either side, "It makes us wonder how much of a needy, blushy submissive you could be." She said this just as he was pushing the bar out of its grooves, and by the end of her sentence he breathed out heavily and had to set the bar back in place. Sitting up, he sent a glare up at her and covered the camera lens with his hand.

"Alex! You're filming this!" He whispered harshly. Alex merely shrugged her shoulders, stepping away so his hand fell from the lens, "I'm probably gonna put music over it anyway. Don't worry Bash, no one will know of your submissive side." She sent a cheeky wink for good measure and danced away laughing when he lunged playfully toward her.

"Probably?" He stressed the word, looking into his girlfriend's hazel eyes with his blues. Alex's plump lips spread into a toothy smile in response, making Seb collapse back onto the bench with a groan. Under his breath, he mocked her in Romanian before grasping the pole yet again. Eh, I'll let him off the hook for now, I suppose, Alex thought to herself as she watched him hold the bar in the air for a beat before lowering it until it touched his pectoral muscles.

For the time being, she let him workout in silence. Occasionally she would give him encouraging words when he seemed to be struggling, but other than that, it was silent between the two of them.

By the time he set the pole back in place, with a few more weights added on the ends, he was covered in sweat and boy, what a sight it was. Alex whistled in appreciation as he stood up from the bench and wiped a towel down his face before resting it around his neck, "Glistening is a good look for you, Stan." Alex commented as she stepped closer to her man. Sebastian ran the towel through his hair before taking it away, revealing his now-mussed-up hair. Another good look.

Sebastian smirked lazily and tilted his head. Alex's breath caught in her throat as his eyes suddenly darkened and narrowed. She made sure to take the camera away from his face. Don't need the Standom coming in their pants, now do we?

"I could say the same thing about you, delicios." Sebastian licked his lips before sinking his teeth into his soft bottom one. His eyes left hot trails as they raked up and down her body, seemingly imagining a more private scenario than her helping him workout.

For a moment, Alex couldn't breathe under his gaze. She quickly forced herself out of her daze and lifted the camera back to his face, "No more lolly-gagging, Stan! Get back to work." Alex ordered as she turned him around and pushed against his back in-between his shoulder blades. Sebastian cackled as he let her push him and looked at her from over his shoulder, a shit-eating grin upon his face.

"You like gagging on my lolly, though." He sent a wink at the camera as Alex let out an inhuman shriek, cheeks flaming, camera aimed to the ground, as she continued to shove against his back, "Okay, I'm definitely putting music over this, you little shit!" She told him loudly, flustered, internally and externally dying.

Sebastian giggled as he sat down on a bench next to the racks of weights varying of size and shape, "Hey, you walked straight into that one, zahăr! You can't be mad at the fact I'm beating you at your own game." He shrugged his shoulders before reaching over to take a fifteen pound weight from the rack. Alex's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water as she tried to come up with a witty response, but couldn't think of anything, still in disbelief from what he said.

Sebastian gripped the weight in his left hand and curled his arm upwards, his voice coming out slightly strained as he spoke, "I know what you're trying to do, sweetheart. You're tryna rile me up, make me lose control. But it's not gonna happen." He switched the weight to his other hand and repeated the curls, "I've got the will of a monk." He stated proudly, grinning up at Alex.

Composing herself, Alex smirked and tilted her head to the side, shamelessly eyeing him up and down with and without the camera, "Is that a challenge, my love?" She couldn't help but purr as she spoke. What can I say? I'm determined to win. Anything he threw at me, I can double it, no problem.

Again Sebastian switched hands and replied in an equally seductive voice, "What can I say, I like being right." Alex grinned and folded her arms across her chest, purposefully pushing up her breasts for his visual pleasure, "What a coincidence, I like being right, too." Seb laughed and sat the weight down, gazing up at her through his eyelashes as he stretched his arms, "I think you're in the wrong relationship if you like being right, doll." He drawled, pushing himself off of the bench.

Alex rolled her eyes, "Seeing as you're always wrong but like being right, I think it's you who's in the wrong relationship, stud."

Sebastian gasped in mock pain, clasping a hand to his sweaty chest, "Well, I never!" He held the pose for a few seconds longer before faltering and laughing. Shaking his head, he walked over to the wall of floor-to-ceiling mirrors and widened his stance to match the width of his shoulders. Alex trailed after him and stood behind him, aiming the camera to the mirrors. Sebastian met her gaze in the reflection and winked. Immediately after, he dropped into a squat.

Alex quietly gasped at the sight of his black sweatpants stretching over his backside. She lifted her gaze to the mirror, her eyes immediately zeroing in on his muscular thighs that seemed to be straining against the thin material as well. Is it hot in here? Alex thought to herself as Sebastian rose back up. She was so busy drinking up his body to catch the confident smirk flash across her boyfriend's face.

Alex did catch the snicker though and her gaze flashed up to meet his through the mirror with a glare. Two can play at that game, Alex growled in her mind as she attached the camera to its tripod, freeing her hands. She turned it so it was still facing the mirrors before walking over to stand next to him.

She mirrored his every move as he sank back down and onto his haunches, making sure to spread her legs more than was per-usual, "Am I doing this right?" Alex asked innocently, looking over at Sebastian as she placed her hands on the insides of her spread thighs, rubbing the muscle there as if they were burning. Alex was no stranger to the gym, so she barely felt the burn anymore. 

Sebastian pushed himself into a standing position while Alex stayed in her squat. As he gazed down upon her, he couldn't help but imagine her with his arousal in her mouth, her legs spread wide as she played with herself, her eyes open and doe-like - the epitome of innocence, though Seb knew she was anything but.

Without waiting for an answer, Alex stood back up only to sink back down again, making sure to bounce a little as she rested on her haunches, "I wanna have thighs just like yours, Seb." Alex told him as she did squat after squat, bouncing every other time, "I want people to look at my thighs..." Her gaze stayed locked on his thighs - of betrayal - in the mirror as sweat began budding on her skin, "...and wish they could straddle one of them, and get off just on moving their hips against the muscle. Like this," She dropped from her squat and onto her back, pressing her feet on the ground and arching her back, her hips in the air. Sebastian couldn't tear his eyes away from her gyrating hips as they rose and rolled and swivelled in the air. Alex looked all the way up at him through hooded eyes. She watched in amusement as he scooped up his water bottle, opened it and upended it over his head, soaking his shirt almost entirely. It only managed to define his muscles more, giving Alex more incentive to take him apart word by word.

"I may or may not have been fantasising about your hands on my hips, encouraging me to grind to my hearts content and just coming all over your thigh, ever since you started this workout regimen." Alex admitted as she ran her hands down the sides of her breasts, torso, down to the sides of her ass slowly, "I might've come more than once in on night while you were away, figuring out things for Civil war." She rested her butt back onto the ground and sat up, quickly pushing herself up onto her hands and knees. Alex slowly crawled toward him like a lioness on the prowl.

She stopped just before him and slid her hands up the backs of his calves to the backs of his thighs. With a smirk she slid her hands in-between his thighs and grabbed fistfuls of his sweatpants, pulling them tight against the bulge in between his hips. Sebastian's breath was coming out in heavy puffs as he struggled to remain in control of himself and his desires. She's good, Sebastian had to admit to himself as she nuzzled her face into his thigh, consistently guiding her tight grip on his sweatpants over his member. He groaned deep in his throat and unconsciously began to move his hips in rhythm to her advances.

"Yeah, I think you like the sound of that," Alex chuckled, her pupils blown wide, "If this is anything to go by." She cupped him through his pants, causing his hips to stutter at the sudden contact. Sebastian let out a shuddering moan and closed his eyes.

Alex used his body to help her stand and she made sure to brush every inch of her against every inch of him. Once upright, she pressed her hands to his damp chest and lifted up onto her tiptoes to nip at the damp underside of his jaw, licking up at the water dripping from his hair and down his face. Sebastian's chest only vibrated in pleasure, he choked down the needy sound. Alex couldn't stop the smirk that spread across her face, but she didn't want to. She could taste victory on the air and on his skin.

Resting back on steady feet, Alex pushed gently against his chest and he went willingly, his eyes fluttering open. She backed him up to the bench-press until he fell back onto it. His hands pressed firmly on the ground on either side to catch himself as to not hit his head. Alex made quick work of her jean shorts, but was careful to make a show out of unbuttoning and unzipping them, swirling her hips slightly, tauntingly, as she tugged them down, leaving her only in her sheer, floral panties and slightly-cropped top. Sebastian's jaw fell open at the sight of her. He wanted to ravish her, but he couldn't make himself move.

While adjusting the sheer underwear over her hips just-right, she swung one leg over his thigh, "Lift up." Alex whispered in his ear, her fingers dipping under the waistband of his sweatpants. Seemingly in a lust-full daze, Sebastian did as he was told and lifted his hips from the bench so Alex could pull his pants down his legs. She pushed them down to his ankles and Seb kicked them off the rest of the way. White Calvin Klein boxers were like neon against his tan skin.

Alex and Sebastian locked gazes as she slowly sank down to rest against his bare thigh. Sebastian let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding, it was shaky and full of lust. I can feel her warmth seeping through her barely-there panties. I can almost feel how wet she is. Oh God, I'm a goner.

Alex took his hands in hers and placed them on her hips. When she let go, his fingers flexed around her. A grin spread across her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and threaded her fingers through the damp hair at the nape of his neck, giving a little tug for the hell of it, and because she knew he loved it. Alex swore up and down that he could get off just by her pulling his hair. I'm going to have to test that theory another time. For now though...

"I've been your helping hand, so now you need to be my helping thigh." For emphasis, Alex drug her hips backward before thrusting forward. Her eyes fluttered closed as the muscle in his flexed thigh pressed deliciously against her bundle of nerves. She moaned out breathlessly.

"La dracu ' mă apoi, zahăr. Fuck coapsa mea, vino peste mine. Vreau să simt că se înmoaie chiar prin pielea mea." Sebastian purred in her ear, gently nipping at the lobe as he tightened his hold on her hips. Alex shuddered in pleasure from his words laced in Romanian, before letting out a surprised yelp that quickly turned into a moan when Sebastian bounced his leg at the same time he dragged her clothed clit against his thigh.

Alex tightened her hold on his hair and smiled, "I have no idea what you just said, but keep talking." She whispered as she ground herself into his leg repeatedly. Sebastian chuckled as he dug his nose in her hair, inhaling her intoxicating scent deeply, "Fata mea dulce, locul de muncă acele șolduri ca și cum ai frecandu arborelui meu." He trailed off with a groan as he dug his fingers deeper into her skin and helped her move. Alex's body was already trembling. Moans and whimpers were spilling from her lips. Sebastian was going to lose his mind.

"Oh God, Seb..." Alex's voice came out in a whine as they worked her hips faster against his muscled thigh, Humming in agreement to her moans, Sebastian gripped the thin fabric of her panties over her hips and gave a hard tug. Alex stiffened and gasped at the sound of her panties ripping. She could feel the warmth of Sebastian's hands on her bare skin as the garment fell to his leg underneath her.

Alex met his gaze with her mouth gaping open. She had known he was strong and that her panties weren't tough fabric, but the action alone brought her closer to orgasm. Her breathing became shallow as he smirked up at her. Sebastian wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her against him, simultaneously removing the underwear from underneath her, tossing it onto the floor.

Their foreheads were pressed together, as well as their noses. Their mouths open as they breathed in each others air. Sebastian's eyes were open but Alex's were closed as she tried to compose herself. I nearly came just from him ripping my panties off of me. He's either really good at what he does, or I'm a needy little whore. I'm gonna go with both.

"I figured those were more of a nuisance than anything." Sebastian drawled, tilting his head up slightly to nip her top lip as it trembled, "I thought to myself...why not just rip 'em off?" He shrugged his shoulders before gripping her hips and sliding her back against his bare thigh. A gasp got caught in Alex's throat at the sensations coursing through her veins as her lower lips brushed against the muscle.

"Truth be told, prinţesă, this has always been a fantasy of mine as well." Sebastian admitted as his eyes fell to her hips, watching as she thrust against him, his mouth agape in awe of the beauty of the woman in his lap, "I want you to use me, Alex. Use my body to get yourself off, and then I'll take you hard and fast." His voice was barely above a whisper as he loosened his hold on her hips, allowing her to control her own movements, but also wanting to keep her steady.

While his hands were keeping her steady, his words were not. Her thrusts turned into quick ruts and her breathing was picking up. Her skin flushed pink and her eyelashes casting a shadow against her cheekbones, her hair a tussled mess. Radiance in the form of a woman. Not a beauty sky or ocean, nor a beautiful gemstone. A woman. And what a woman Alex was.

"Good girl." 

Two words, and Alex was a ruin. A canvas with splashes of colour all over it. She knew they were bright, different colours, but all she could see was white. White feathers falling from an angel's back as it fell. Shattered glass, the sound it made as the pieces hit the floor. Wind-chimes blowing in a soft breeze. A ruin, but a beautiful ruin at that.

"Good girl." Sebastian said again, his voice a breathless coo, not being able to help himself from pressing his thumb to her bundle of nerves. The pressure he put there made her jump and gasp. Her nails dug into his hair and grazed across his skull. Sebastian shuddered and dropped his forehead to rest it against her collarbone as he listened to her body hum and sing for him. Soon enough, he was trembling too, his arousal painfully hard, pushing against the tight fabric of his boxers.

Alex fell forward and collapsed against Sebastian's chest and tried to catch her breath as he wrapped his arms around her shaking form. A smile graced Sebastian's lips as he carded his fingers through her damp hair, combing through it gently until her breathing returned to its normal pace.

Wordlessly Alex wrapped her arms tighter around Sebastian's neck and slid closer to him so their chests were pressed together. Sebastian groaned as her center was pressed against his aching member. He unintentionally bucked his up into her and she released a sated, quiet moan and turned her head to press a kiss to the tense bone of his jaw, gently nipping at the skin there.

Sebastian cupped her butt in his large hands and stood up. Alex gasped in surprise and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. Sebastian carried her over to the wall of mirrors and gently fell to his knees before laying her across the soft mats on her back. She let out a squeak and arched her hips up into the air, her legs still around Sebastian's waist, at the cold temperature of the mats. Sebastian softly chuckled before prying her bare legs off of his middle, pressing gently against her thighs so she got the hint to keep them there.

He sat up on his knees and reached behind himself to grip the back of his shirt before quickly pulling it over his head in one fluid motion. Alex's eyes widened as she feasted them upon his naked, muscled chest. He was still slightly wet from the water and his sweat. Her eyes trailed down his body, paying close attention to his happy-trail before going lower. She blushed at the obvious wet mark against his thigh. When she went to cover her face with her hands, Sebastian was quick to grab them and hold them gently above her head in one of his hands while the other trailed up and down her torso, through her cropped top.

"Don't be embarrassed, fata mea bună. There's nothing wrong pleasuring yourself..." A smirk tugged at his lips, "...especially if you're pleasuring yourself on me. Ain't nothin' better than that." His hand roaming her body gripped her hip and he was quick to flip her onto her stomach. Through her thin cropped shirt, Alex's nipples stiffened against the cold mats. Sebastian let go of her wrists before flitting to her hips. He tugged them up and backwards until her butt was flush with his hips, his erection pressed against her.

One of his hands pressed flat against her back - she could feel the heat of his flesh seeping right to hers - and she shivered in anticipation. Slowly his fingers curled inward, grasping a bunch of the back of her shirt, and tugged on it. Alex sat up on her knees and Sebastian was quick to press his other hand over her pubic bone to keep her flush against him.

"Look in the mirror, dragă." Sebastian commanded as he rested his chin on her shoulder, gazing into the mirror through his eyelashes. Alex lifted her gaze to the mirror just as Sebastian began slowly pulling up her shirt, cupping her breasts when he got to them. He gave them a squeeze, smirking all the while, before lifting the shirt further until she was forced to lift her arms, arching her back - pressing her ass against him - to help him get it off.

A moan got caught in his throat as she swirled her hips tightly once she noticed what position she was in, a little giggle falling from her lips as she did so. Once her shirt was discarded on the floor, Sebastian gripped her hip in one hand before snaking the other up her torso and in between her breasts up to her throat to her chin. He gripped her chin gently and turned her head to meet his gaze.

His voice came out in a growl, his eyes dark pools, "You're just dyin' to get spanked, aren't ya, zahăr?" Sebastian asked, his breath hot against the skin of her flushed cheek, flushing it further. Alex tried to nod her head yes, but Sebastian tightened his hold on her, whispering, "Use your words, baby girl."

A smirk graced Alex's lips, one eyebrow raising in defiance, "Maybe just a little." She loved to push him as far as he would let her, and he would let her push him far until he can't handle waiting anymore. For emphasis, she worked her hips in a circle, purposefully fluttering her eyes closed and moaning out louder than usual. 

Sebastian squeezed his eyes shut before they flashed open, somehow darker than moments before. He turned Alex's head to face the mirror and used the hand that had been cupping her chin went to her hair, gathering it up and brushing it to the side. He pressed his lips against her skin and placed butterfly kisses along the length of her neck, keeping his eyes on hers through the mirror.

"Keep your eyes on the mirror, baby. Watch how your body responds to my touch. Watch my face as I finally sink deep inside you. Watch me take you, fuck you, control you." He sank his teeth into her neck and gave one sharp thrust into her behind. She gasped and then moaned, trying to keep her eyes from fluttering shut, "If you don't, I'll just hafta force ya, punish ya. How's that sound, sweetheart?" Alex could only manage a hum mixed with a groan of pleasure and let her head fall back onto his but keeping her eyes on the mirror as he told her.

"Good girl." Seb whispered, approval clear in his voice as a grin spread across his face, "Stay here. Watch my reflection." Sebastian instructed before shuffling on his knees so his could be seen behind her. She watched as her boyfriend hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers. Sebastian smirked before quickly shoving the garment down to his knees. He didn't bother kicking them off the entire way. Instead, he grasped himself - long, hard, dark red tip the same shade as his lips, pre-cum dripping from the slit in the top. Sebastian pumped himself, gathering up the pre-cum and rubbing it all over his shaft, making his movements easier and quicker.

Sebastian's mouth fell open and his head tipped back as he worked himself faster, the sounds his hand against his member obscene, but it only managed to turn Alex on further. Not to mention the sounds falling from his lips. Absolute filth. Music to my ears, Alice thought to herself as her eyes stayed glued on his hand around his arousal.

She hadn't noticed he lowered his head and was watching her in the mirror until he spoke, "You like that, dragă?" He asked, his voice tight with the pleasure he was giving himself, "You like knowing how hard you make me?" Alex met his gaze and nodded frantically, her mouth agape and releasing pants of lust.

"I love how wet I make you. May I?" His eyes fell to the flower in between her hips through the mirror, licking his lips as he slowed his jerking movements on himself. He wanted to last. Desperately Alex nodded her head, mute from the lust, and spread her legs further apart for his accessibility. As he crawled toward her, she found her voice, "You never have to ask." 

Smirking at her admission, Sebastian returned to his place behind her and wrapped his arm around her front, watching his own hand through the mirror as it trailed down her stomach - he revelled at the flutter of her muscles there - to her mound. He cupped her first, grinning as she gasped and placed her hand over his, encouraging him to move lower.

And move lower he did.

He barely touched her clitoris and went straight to her lower lips, pressing his index and middle finger to the warmth there. He closed his eyes and sighed at the wetness dripping onto his fingers and rubbed in slow, tight, circular motions. Alex moved her hips with his hand. Sebastian dropped his hand from his erection, pressed his shaft into the soft skin of her back, before grabbing her hip, stopping her from moving. Alex let out a whine. Sebastian laughed.

"Bad girl." He whispered before lightly slapping her hip, "You're so wet, darling." Sebastian told her and a mewl fell from her lips at the obvious satisfaction in his voice. Sebastian lifted his wet hand to his lips and locked gazes with her as he slid his two digits into his mouth. She could see it but she could imagine the way his tongue would swirl around his fingers not unlike the way he worked on her core.

His fingers left his mouth with a pop and his trailed his saliva slick fingers down her throat, collarbones and in between her breasts until he was grasping her hip once again, "Delicious." Sebastian purred in her ear. Alex reached back and grabbed his hair in both hands and tugged, moaning at the compliment he gave her.

"Please, Seb." She begged, arching her back and pressing her ass into his bare erection a second time, "Please, do something." Her voice trailed off into a whine. Sebastian was silent as he watched her body writhe against his, his expression darkening with lust, his jaw clenching and his lips forming a thin line.

"Do you promise to be a good girl?" Sebastian whispered through clenched teeth, "Do you promise to keep watching me ruin you through the mirror?" Before he finished the question, Alex was already nodded her head desperately, babbling all the while, "Yes, I'll be a good girl, I promise." She whined, tugging on his hair again. Sebastian groaned and slapped her hip, harder this time. The slap skin-on-skin made and the sound that escaped her was music to Sebastian's ears and he knew he would hear more sounds just like them very soon.

Sebastian grasped himself and gave his shaft a few more strokes before pressing against the entrance of her core. His mouth fell open in shock as he easily slipped into her, straight to the hilt. They both let out surprised moans. Sebastian gripped her hips tightly in his hands as her nails raked against his scalp. The heat encompassing him was almost too much for the Romanian man to bear.

"Fuck, you feel so good. So warm, wet, and all mine." Sebastian's words slurred together as he slowly brought his hips back until only his tip was inside her center, "You're mine, aren't you, dragă?" Just as Alex was moaning out, "Yes, yes Seb, I'm yours," Sebastian snapped his hips harshly into hers, a loud slap echoing through the gym. Profanities spilled from her mouth as he repeated the movement again and again until they were both moaning messes.

Seb looked up from Alex's center to her eyes and found them shut. A smirk formed on his face, My good girl likes being bad, doesn't she? Sebastian thought to himself in dark pleasure before slowing down his thrusts until they were slow and shallow. Alex whined at the loss and it formed into a yelp as Sebastian pushed against her back. She didn't have time to put her hands out to catch herself, so she fell flat on her chest and the side of her face. Her skin smacked against the leather mat and she knew there would be red marks all over her body and the thought alone made her clench around Sebastian.

"Shit!" Sebastian cursed at the sudden tightness around his arousal and slowly he pulled himself out, whining as the cold air conditioned air hit his hot member and at the sight of Alice backing her hips up, trying to find him again. He clenched his jaw, refusing to give in that easily.

Sebastian threw one of his thighs over her hips to her side so he was now kneeling over her rather than behind her. He tilted Alex's hips up further, forcing her to arch her back in a way that looked painful, and it probably was, but Sebastian knew Alex liked a bit of pain with her pleasure.

Seb reached one hand over and pressed his palm flat to the side of her head, holding her gently to the mat, her eyes directly in front of the mirror so she had no choice but to look into it, "Whatta bad girl you are, Alex." Sebastian "tsk'd" and shook his head, a smirk forming on his lips, "I told you what happened if you were bad..." He trailed off, made sure she was looking at his reflection, before gripping his hard shaft and positioning it over her entrance.

Once, quickly, Sebastian dipped himself into her only to take himself back out once the head of his erection passed through her center. He repeated that motion once more, but brought his free hand down onto her behind, making a moan mixed with a yelp escape her.

Sebastian repeated the shallow thrusts - spanking her every other thrust - until Alex was almost sobbing from the brief pleasure mixed with stinging pain, "Please, please, please Seb! I'll be good, I promise! Just fuck me, oh God." Alex didn't know what she was saying, her focus entirely on his advances, or lack there of. 

Sebastian hummed, "But that's what you told me last time, sugar. How am I to know when you're being sincere or not?" He wondered, halting his shallow thrusts and spanking to lean over her body, placing his hands on either side of her and looking up at her through his hair and eyelashes like a predator. 

Alex let out a sob and wrapped her fingers around his calf still at her side and gently dug her nails into the muscle there, "I swear, Seb. I'll be your good girl. Nothing more, nothing less." She whispered, gazing up at him through the mirror. Sebastian watched as she licked her bottom lip into her mouth before sinking her teeth into the velvety softness of it. Her eyes were shining with lust and unshed tears and she gazed into his very soul.

Sebastian's expression softened and he sat up straight, taking his hand off of her head. He soothed his hands over the red marks of her behind and smiled softly as she got up onto her hands, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she awaited his next move.

"You're so beautiful, Alex. I love you, you know that?" Sebastian whispered. A single tear slid down her cheek as she grinned and nodded her head, "I love you, too, Sebastian. My gorgeous Seba." 

Overcome with emotion, Sebastian took himself in his hand and pressed into her until his hips were flush against her red backside. He couldn't wait any longer and he knew Alex couldn't either. Neither of them would last long.

Sebastian gripped her hips and tugged her backward as he thrust forward, throwing his head back and moaning loudly as he picked up his pace until he didn't know where she ended and where he began.

It didn't take long for Alex to moan in a high-pitched voice, "O-Oh God, I'm coming!" Sebastian fell backward onto his backside, pulling Alex with him so she was sitting on his lap. Sebastian lifted her up and down along his shaft, slamming her down onto him before reaching around her to press his fingers to her clit, rubbing fast, sloppy circles as his own end neared.

He wrapped both arms around her, pressing her back into his chest as he thrust up into her. He rested his forehead against the back of her neck, breathing open-mouth against her. Suddenly Sebastian's body went rigid and shortly after he was spilling inside of her, coating her innermost walls with warmth. His release forced hers out of her and her whole body shook before she collapsed back on him. 

Sebastian pressed open mouthed kisses to the skin of her back, anywhere he could reach, allowing each of them to come back down to earth before he pulled out of her. It only took moments of his loving kisses to bring her back to him and he was quick to lift her off of him and placing her next to him.

Alex curled up against his side and threw her arm across his chest and her leg over his thighs, closing her eyes as she buried her head in the crook of his neck. Sebastian smiled happily and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, bringing her even closer to him than she was already.

For the longest time, the two of them lie there in the middle of their gym, naked and glowing, their eyes closed and satisfied grins upon their lips. That is, until Sebastian's eyes snapped open in realisation.

"Shit, Alex..." He whispered in horror, sitting up quickly, forcing him to roll off of him. Alex grumbled sleepily and blindly Seb reached toward her and tapped urgently against her side as he gazed up at the camera on its tripod as it faced toward the mirrors.

Sebastian took a deep breath, "Did you remember to turn the camera off before we fucked all over this place?" At his words, Alex's hazel eyes snapped open, now much more alert as she sat up herself. Her gaze fell onto the camera, the colour draining from her face as she licked her lips before replying.

"...I think we just made a sex tape."

A dozen of quick heartbeats later, the two of them scrambled to their feet, as naked as their name day and raced toward the camera, fighting to be the one to take it off of its tripod. In the end, Sebastian won.

He held the camera up and a red flashing light indicating that it was indeed still on caught his eye, "Well," He sighed as he turned to camera to Alex and himself. She was quick to cover herself and hide most of her body except for her head behind his body, "Might as well finish the video." Sebastian finished before grinning widely.

"Thank you all for watching! Alex and I totally just fucked in this room-" Alex screeched and tried to cover his mouth but he only laughed and walked away from her, making sure the camera could see both of their naked butts in the mirror behind them, "But you're not gonna see that, sorry guys. I'm breakin' your heart, I know. I may keep the video for later...use and inspiration, but otherwise it won't see the light of day! Goodbye now."

Sebastian ended the recording and saved it before turning off the camera. When he turned to Alex, she had her hands on her hips, looking gloriously naked and playfully angry at him, Sebastian looked down at her innocently and tilted his head to the side like, What did I do? a grin spreading across his face.

"I hope you know we're not keeping the sex tape, and we're definitely not leaving the part where you announce to the world that we just fucked in here!" Alex huffed and stalked toward Sebastian who began to back up with her every step, his grin turning into a taunting smirk.

"You'll have to catch me first!" He sang out before turning and bolting out of the room. He laughed as he heard Alex yell out in frustration before she began laughing and running after him, "Bitch, I was in track! Give me that got'damn camera!" 

Sebastian skidded to a halt in his and Alex's living room the moment he realised they were not alone in the house. Before he could call out to Alex in warning, she slid into the room and into his back, laughing and wrapping her arms around him and reaching for the camera. When he willingly let the camera go, she sobered up and took in her surroundings, peering over Sebastian's arm that was blocking her nakedness. 

Chris Evans and Anthony Mackie sat on their couch with bowls of popcorn and chips in their laps and wide, teasing grins on their faces. Chris choked on a piece of popcorn but quickly recovered and threw his head back and just howled at their obvious state of undress.

Over Chris's laughter, Mackie yelled, "Where the beach, Seabass?!"


	6. Everyone Wants a Taste: Dean Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Spanking, drunk sex (consensual on both sides; established attraction on both sides), jealous!Dean, pet names, dirty talk, rough sex, car sex/outdoor sex, protected sex.

One successful demon hunt later, Jane and Dean found themselves seating themselves at the bar of a nearby club while Sam stayed at home at the bunker to catch some much needed Z's. Sam and Dean had been gone for about a week, tracking down a demon wreaking havoc in a small town in Chicago. Needless to say when they got home beaten and bloody - Sam, exhausted but happy and Dean, beaming and still full of adrenaline - Dean barely gave Jane room to argue as he drug her out and into town. Honestly, Jane was just glad her boys were back in one piece, so she didn't feel the need to argue in the first place.

It was also a bonus that Dean Winchester was fine as hell, and he was taking her to a bar. Sexy Dean and strong alcohol? Well, this was going to be quite the night. 

You see, Jane and Dean have this thing going on. They would flirt openly with each other, make sexual comments about the other and about what they would do to the other if they had the chance. The comments wouldn't even be innuendos most of the time, much to Sam's increasing disgust. And the way they would look at each other... Man, it was like they wanted to eat each other alive. Sam just prayed he'd be nowhere in the vicinity when they finally had enough of all the teasing. 

Jane smirked into her glass of foaming beer as an idea lit up in her mind. I think it's time to amp up this little game Dean and I have going on, she thought to herself, chuckling under her breath as the anticipation grew in the pit of her stomach. 

Dean's eyebrow arched as he looked over at her, bringing his beer bottle up to his full lips as he said, "Something funny, sweetheart?" Jane's eyes fell to his throat as he tilted his head back and took a long swig from the bottle, watching his Adams apple move up and down. Her eyes trailed up, up, up to his plush lips wrapped around the tip just as he put the bottle back onto the bar. They looked as soft as satin, like, sofuckingsoft, as they formed into a cocky smirk.

Snapping out of her daze, Jane returned the smirk and allowed her eyes to look him up-and-down, shrugging her shoulders, "I was just remembering the time when you and I were talking about how good our sex life is - holding nothing back - and Sammy overheard and almost puked up his veggie burger." The lie came easily for Jane, the excitement for what she was about to do too good to tell him the truth. Better it be a surprise. Jane figured the outcome would be just as good for him as it would be for her.

Jane's smirk spread into a wide grin as Dean threw his head back in laughter, the corners of his eyes wrinkling up in the most attractive way as they squeezed shut. Dean turned his body toward her and slid closer to her, his green eyes smouldering as he gazed up at her through his long eyelashes, his entire being oozing sex appeal.

"That was pretty hilarious..." Dean allowed, trailing off as he tilted his face up, his eyes catching in the light of the bar - liquid fire clouded by lust - and a smirk upon his blush pink lips, "You did say you had more stories where that came from. Care to share with the class? Maybe we could get outta here and we could gross Sammy out more with our, ah, war stories." 

Jane's eyes lit up with mischief as she thought, Here we go...

Jane tilted her head back and finished off her beer, slamming the glass down onto the bar as she slid off her stool. She stepped closer to Dean and stood in between his legs as she gazed up at him, "As fun as that sounds, I wanna dance. Care to join me?" She placed her hands just above his knees and leaned forward, giving him an eye full of her cleavage through the top of her crop. 

Dean's eyes trailed from her hands on his legs, to the swell of her breasts pressing against the criss-crossed straps of her shirt, her lips, finally up to her eyes as they burned into his. He leaned back against the bar and grabbed his drink, winking as he took a swig. When he put it down, he placed his work-worn hand over one of her own, "Oh sweetheart, I'm not nearly drunk enough for that yet."

Jane forced down her smirk and replaced it with a teasing pout, "Are you sure? It'll be fun..." She tilted her head to the side and bit her lip to repress the grin trying to form on her rouge painted lips. Dean chuckled and shook his head as the bar tender placed another beer before him.

"You go have fun, darlin'. I'll join you soon." The glint in his eyes made Jane pause. Does he know what I have planned? Shrugging her shoulders, Jane slid her hands from his legs and stepped away from him, "Suit yourself!" She called over the music as a new, upbeat song began. She made sure to swing her hips more than usual, and she could feel his gaze burning holes in her until she disappeared in the swarm of bodies on the dance floor.

As the lyrics of Jessie J's "Mama Knows Best" blared through the bar, Jane threw her hands above her head, closed her eyes and began to swivel her hips along with the beat, getting lost in the sassy, sensual rhythm. 

Jane gasped in surprise as a firm body pressed against her front, hands falling to her hips and matched her movements, albeit sloppily. Her eyes flew open to find a tall man with dark brown eyes and the hair to match. He was attractive enough for what Jane had in mind. A sultry smile formed upon her face as she danced, sliding her hands up his arms to his neck.

"Well, hello there, sailor." Jane purred, bringing their bodies closer together. She could feel his erection pressing into her lower stomach, "Seems someone's happy to see me." Jane tilted her head to the side and ran her nails down the back of his neck. The stranger spun her around so his back was now facing the bar where Dean resided. 

He bent down to her ear so she could hear him over the music, "You seemed lonely over here, dancing all sexy. Thought I'd give you company." His voice was that of a male's deep voice, but it was nowhere near as deep and sensual as Dean's voice. He'll have to do.

"That was very kind of you...." Jane trailed off, "Kyle." The semi-attractive man offered his name. Jane grinned and leaned up on her tiptoes, eyes locked on Dean's from over Kyle's shoulder as she kissed behind his ear. She made sure Dean could see her mouth as she spoke so he could read her lips, "Kyle, I want you to spin me around and grind your cock into my ass. I wanna feel you." Jane smirked as Kyle shuddered as Dean narrowed his eyes in a glare.

Kyle did as was told and gripped Jane's hips firmly as she reached behind herself to wrap her arms around his neck. Kyle slowly turned them as they ground against each other and Jane's eyes locked with Dean's. She watched as Dean clenched his teeth together, the muscle in his jaw jumping deliciously as his eyes darkened with lust, jealousy, and realisation. There we go, he knows what I'm up to now, Jane closed her eyes and tilted her head back as Kyle pressed sloppy kisses to her neck. Her mouth fell open in a forced moan.

Sure, it was pretty bad to lead Kyle on, but he's probably too drunk to care that he won't be getting more than he already is. If he tries anything, Jane knew she could take care of herself. She was a hunter, alongside Sam and Dean. She can kick some serious ass when the situation called for it. She's not too worried.

Opening her eyes halfway, leaving them heavy lidded in what appeared to be arousal, and she was aroused. But not because of Kyle. Arousal coursed through her veins and straight to her core because of the way Dean was gripping the edge of the bar, knuckles turning white, like he was trying to hold himself back from lunging at the man behind Jane. 

All Jane wanted was for him to let go of his self control and positively ravage her. The teasing, flirting and sexual tension has gotten too much for Jane. It was time for them to take it to the next level.

Deciding to amp it up and destroy what was left of Dean's self control, Jane slid her hands down Kyle's neck, digging her nails into him as she bent her knees and swivelled her body down into a crouch before she worked herself back up. Jane grabbed Kyle's hands in hers and raised them to her breasts. While he squeezed them gently, she slid her own hands down her sides and over her stomach, down to the waistband of her jeans, dipping only her fingertips inside.

Jane licked her plump bottom lip and brought it into her mouth, grinning at Dean as her top row of teeth bit into the red flesh there. And that seemed to be what broke the dam. She watched as Dean sucked back the remaining dark liquid in his new glass and slip out of his bar stool before stalking toward Jane and Kyle with an intimidatingly sexy purpose.

While he fought to get through the crowd of grinding bodies, Jane turned to Kyle and beamed up at him, "I just love this song!" She squealed as Nick Jonas's "Jealous" started to play. Just as Kyle grinned and began to say something in return, he was pushed away from her.

Dean appeared before Jane, all broad-shoulders, sharp angles and lustful eyes. Kyle steadied himself from Dean's harsh shove, his nostrils flaring in anger. He gripped Dean on the shoulder and irritation flared in his eyes, "Hey man! Get your hands off my girl!" Kyle shouted over the music, eyebrows furrowed over his dark eyes as he glared.

Sure, Kyle was around the same height as Dean and his dark eyes were pretty intimidating, but his eyes were practically like those of a deer's caught in the headlights while Dean's were green and terrifying like Greek fire. And with one look, Dean had Kyle losing the colour in his face as he backed away from Jane and Dean with his hands up in surrender.

When Dean turned back to Jane, the predatory glare was still in his eyes, and it sent shivers up and down her spine. She felt herself get wet at that look alone. Dean gently but firmly grabbed Jane's arm and with a grumbled, "Come on," he began pulling her through the bodies and out of the building.

From outside in the alleyway, "Jealous" could still be heard loud and clear.

Dean pressed Jane against the cold brick wall and took both her hands in one of his before raising them above her head, holding them against the side of the building. "What's wrong, Dean? You said I could go dance and have fun!" There was a playful whine in Jane's voice as she pouted up at him with wide, innocent eyes.

"Yeah, I did." Dean rumbled, his voice thick with his arousal, "But I didn't say you could have some random bastard's dick rubbing against your ass like he owns it." His voice wasn't loud, a mere murmur, but it still held dominance. It told Jane who was in control. 

Jane rested the back of her head against the wall and smirked at him, "C'mon Dean, you and I both know that's my idea of fun." She bit her lip and wiggled her hips playfully against the hard wall behind her. Jane tried to free her hands from his grasp, but he only held on tighter. Sighing, Jane rolled her eyes and gave him an unimpressed look.

"So, what? You're saying the only cock I can have rubbing against me is yours? You don't own me, Dean, least of all my ass." Jane sassed, and Dean growled, closing his eyes for a moment at the thought of his arousal pressed against her heart shaped behind. When his eyes opened, the glint in his eyes appeared to say he had a plan up his sleeve. Jane held her breath.

"You're right, I don't own you. Not in the way you're implying." Dean smirked as pressed his free hand to the bare skin of Jane's stomach. The cold silver of his ring made her shiver and release the breath she had been holding, "But what I do own..." He spoke slowly as he slid his hand down to the button of her jeans, "...is the ability..." He popped open the button and slid his hand inside them as well as her panties, "...to make you wet." His callused finger came in contact with her clit before he dragged it down her folds. He shot her a wolfish grin at the wetness he found there.

He rubbed her lower lips slowly and softly, almost too gentle so she could barely feel it, but she knew he was there. Knowing that made her even more wet. Jane let out a soft moan as he touched her clit lightly once more before pulling his hand out completely, leaving her jeans unbuttoned. 

Her eyes were a darker shade, her pupil having taken up most of the iris, "How do you know it wasn't Kyle who made me wet, hmm?" At this, Dean barked out a laugh, shaking her head as he brought his hand up to his nose, inhaling her scent deeply before slipping his fingers into his mouth. Jane's mouth fell open as she watched him suck her wetness off of his skin. An accidental moan slipped from her lips and Dean smirked around his fingers.

"Sweetheart, I know your type, and he wasn't it." He released her wrists and shoved his hands in his pockets, looking down at her like she was breakfast, lunch and dinner all in one. "And what kind of douche-bag name is "Kyle"?" He snorted, rolling his eyes, "Now I know he ain't your type."

He barely did anything to her and Jane already felt utterly wrecked. Her legs felt like jello and her breathing was heavy, fogging up between them in the cold air. She couldn't think of something witty to say, so she focused on calming her pounding heart.

Dean ran his hand along the side of his jaw, his palm scratching against the scruff there as he shrugged his shoulders, "I was sittin' at the bar, watching you dance like the vixen you are, and couldn't help but notice all the eyes on you. Men, women. Everyone wanted a taste of you, sugar. I'm not surprised, but I'm not pleased either." Dean admitted. Jane shivered at the pet-name.

After a beat, she found her voice, "I knew you were jealous." Jane couldn't keep the smirk from lighting up her face in her victory. Instead of denying it like Jane thought he would, Dean shrugged his shoulders and widened his stance, "You're too sexy, too beautiful." Jane felt herself blush as Dean continued on.

"It didn't take me long to figure out what you were doing, babe." He began to saunter toward her, "You were dancing with him, sure, but you were dancing for me. You whispered dirty things in his ear, but they were for me. You were grinding against him, but those hips were moving for me, and you might've even been imaging he was me, and that's what got you dripping." He pressed himself against her so she could feel every line of him. His erection was pressed into her lower stomach. His lowered his lips to her ear and his voice came out in a deep purr.

"It's not nice to tease sweetheart. You were a very bad girl." His tongue lightly brushed against the shell of her ear as he licked his lips, "I think you need to be punished." Jane's breath hitched in her throat and her eyes widened before she breathed out a moan and melted into him and the brick wall behind her. If his body hadn't been pressed against hers, she knew she would've slid down the wall.

She could feel his smirk, could hear it in his voice, "Oh you like that idea, do ya darlin'? What a dirty girl you are." He took his body away from hers but placed his hands on the sides of her butt and just rested them there. Jane whined in the back of her throat, begging him for more.

Dean hummed, a satisfied smile upon his face, "You know I love it when someone begs for me, Jane." He almost whispered. Jane looked up at him with hopeful eyes, her lips parting slightly. She looked so delicious Dean was tempted to change his mind, but then he thought, She teased me, so why not return the favour? He smirked.

"You also know how much I love to tease and buildup until they're begging for me to fuck them hard and fast, until they come undone beneath me." His voice lowered into a growl and he stared hungrily down at Jane. He licked his lips and Jane whimpered at the action.

"Please." Jane whispered, her small hands cupping and squeezing her breasts, trying to convince Dean to give in and stop teasing. Dean tensed his jaw and his eyes seemed to darken further if possible, "God, you do beg so pretty, don't you sweetheart?"

For a moment, it seemed like Dean was going to give in. But he only breathed in deep and shook his head. He slid his hands from her body and stepped back. He reached into his jean pocket and pulled out the keys for Baby, "We should get home. I want some dessert." Dean shot her a wink before turning on his heel and walking in the direction of where he parked the Impala.

Shaken, but in the most intoxicating way, Jane pushed herself away from the wall and followed after him on trembling legs.

Thankfully, it didn't take long to find the sleek black car, and Jane eagerly fell into the passenger seat while Dean slid gracefully into the drivers. He looked over at Jane as he put the keys in the ignition and cranked the vehicle to life, to find her with her legs crossed tightly together, her small hands clenched into fists at her sides. A victorious smirk graced his lips and didn't leave.

"I got you bad, didn't I, sugar?" It seemed to Jane that his voice was always a purr bordering on a growl, and it was wreaking pleasurable havoc on her body. Dean pulled out of his parking spot while Jane tried to catch her breath, reaching over to turn on the radio. "You Shook Me All Night Long" played in the background.

"I could say the same thing about you, Dean." Jane reached over the console, feeling bold, and placed her hand over the bulge in his pants, squeezing lightly. Dean tensed in his seat and grit his teeth as he breathed out heavily through his nose, "You're playin' a dangerous game, Jane. I don't think you'll like the outcome if you keep this up." 

Jane slid closer to him and began rubbing him through his jeans, "Oh, but I know I will." She whispered, leaning over and pressing a red stained kiss to the side of his jaw. When she pulled back, she was pleased to find her lipstick transferred onto his skin in a perfect shape of her pursed lips.

Jane gently bit his jaw before running her tongue along it as her hand crept up to the button on his pants. Just as she popped it open, one of Dean's hands left the steering wheel where it had been white-knuckling it, and gripped her wrist firmly. A warning.

"Stop it." Dean growled through clenched teeth, voice sounding strained. Smirking, Jane pulled her hand out of his grip and folded her arms over her chest, "Sorry." She almost sang out, not at all convincing. Dean rolled his eyes and gripped the wheel with both hands again, "No you're not." He snorted. For a few moments, Jane stayed still in her seat while Dean drove, a copious amount of AC/DC playing.

For a few minutes, Jane was good. But after two entire songs were up, she couldn't wait any longer. She had to taste him, and she didn't mean his neck or lips - though she wouldn't mind tasting those either.

With a small smirk, Jane reached over and gripped the zipper on his pants, "Jane, I told you to stop." Dean ground out, taking a hand off the wheel to stop her. But she wouldn't make it easy for him this time around.

She grabbed his hand and brought it up to her lips. She parted her velvety smooth lips and flicked her tongue along the underside of Dean's index finger. Dean's eyes widened and looked over at her, his mouth falling open as she brought the digit into her warm mouth, sealing her lips around it and sucking lightly. He turned back to the road and cleared his throat, shifting in his seat as her other hand pulled the zipper open. "I'm driving, Jane." He voice came out in obvious desire. He didn't really want her to stop.

As she pulled his thick finger out of her warm cavern, she lightly grazed her teeth against it and a shudder rippled through Dean. "Then pull over." Jane purred, letting go of his hand which he returned to the wheel. His eyes kept flickering between his wet finger and the road ahead.

"We have to get back to the bunker. Sammy's probably wonderin' where we are." Dean weakly protested. Jane merely smiled and reached into his boxers, the grin widening as her hand came in contact with his shaft. Dean moaned in the back of his throat as she wrapped her fist around him, running her thumb along the tip, gathering up the pre-cum dripping there. Dean swerved on the dark, empty road before steadying the vehicle.

"Jane..." Dean trailed off, his voice more a moan than a protest. She pulled him free of his confines and began stroking his shaft faster, tightening her grip only slightly. The tip of his arousal was just as pink as his lips, and just as juicy looking. "Sam knew what was gonna happen tonight, Dean. That's why he didn't tag along with us." Jane informed him, watching his expression as he tried to keep it together as her stroking picked up in speed.

His breathing was laboured and his pupils almost took up the entire green of his iris. His lips pressed into a firm line as he tried to stay quiet, but whimpers were escaping his throat and his hips were lifting with her actions, slowly fucking her fist. "Son of a bitch..." Dean breathed, bringing on hand down to cover hers, helping her move quicker against him. He allowed a moan to escape him and it made Jane clench her thighs together even tighter.

The Impala suddenly turned and Jane looked up from his lap to find Dean pulling over onto a dirt path and into the trees before parking the car and shutting the engine off. Once he looked around and made sure no one was near, he pulled her hand off of him and looked over at her with hooded eyelids. 

"Take off your pants and lay on your stomach across my lap." Dean ordered, not bothering to tuck himself back into his pants as he ran a hand down his face. Jane furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "What?" She asked, slightly baffled at his mood change.

The corner of his lips turned up into a smirk, "You've been a bad girl and you need to be punished." Dean elaborated. Jane's breath caught in her throat as she stared up at him with wide eyes, before scrambling to do as told. Once her pants were down to her knees and her lacy panties were on show, Dean couldn't wait for her to get them all the way off.

Dean reached over and gripped her waist, hauling her over the console and on to her stomach over his lap. Jane gasped and her pussy clenched at his strength as she rested her hands on the car door. Dean spread his hand over one cheek and gave it a squeeze. Jane moaned and bowed her head, already falling apart under his touch. He retracted his hand before bringing it down sharply. "Fuck!" Jane whimpered, wiggling her hips against his thigh. She could feel his cock on her bare stomach, dripping.

"Such a bad girl..." Dean murmured, smoothing his hand over where he slapped, soothing the burn. "How many do you think you deserve, hmm?" He hummed, squeezing her other cheek while his free hand brushed her hair away from her face so he could see her. "The first one was for your little plan, but you didn't stop there, now did you, sweetheart?" His question was rhetorical. 

He tucked her hair behind her ear as he spoke, brushing his fingers along her jaw and cheek. "Your little show with that prick Kyle...baby girl, ain't no one but me is allowed to touch you. I wanted to rip off his head." His voice turned into a growl at his last sentence.

He gripped her burning cheek tightly and shook it before spanking once more, watching it move. He groaned. "God, I love your ass, darlin'. I wanna watch you take my cock and I want your ass pressed against me." Jane whimpered at his words and he smirked. "You like that idea sweetheart? Want me to fuck you?" He asked her, tilting his head to the side as he gripped her chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"Yes, fuck...Please!" Jane arched her ass into his hand and looked up at him with pleading eyes, glossy with tears. Dean tsk'd and shook his head, taking his hand from her ass, "Only good girls deserve to get fucked. You're a bad girl, sweetheart." Dean sighed, sounding disappointed, before he brought his hand down onto her other cheek, making her yelp before groaning.

"Please Dean, I'll be good! I want you to fuck me with your cock, please..." Jane trailed off into a whimper, bottom lip quivering as she gazed up at him. "I'm so wet for you." She added in a whisper, rubbing her thighs together and moaning at the friction it provided. 

Dean's hand clamped down onto her thigh and spread her legs open. "Are you now?" Dean inquired, the hand holding her thigh reaching up to pressed against her covered core. "I'll just have to see for myself, don't you think? If you're real wet, and you swear it's because of me, I think I just might hafta fuck ya."

"It's for you, Dean. Only you." Jane promised him and Dean chuckled as he slid one finger under the leg of her panties and rubbed the tip against her lower lips over to her flowering folds. They moaned in unison as he made contact with her heat. Dean delved inside further, eyes closed and lips parted as her wetness covered his finger. Her panties were soaked right through, Dean could feel.

"Fuck baby girl, you're soaked!" Not being able to control himself, he slipped his finger down to her opening and easily slid it inside. Dean growled as he sunk in to his knuckle, her inner walls hugging him deliciously. He slowly began pumping his finger in and out of her, moaning along with her. She clenched her inner walls around his digit, "Shit, I can't wait to be inside you, darlin'." He couldn't help but imagine how it'd feel to sink his shaft into her, her pussy clenching him beautifully. He always wanted to pressed her against the hood of his car and fuck her until she was screaming...

"Get outta the car." Dean commanded, sliding his finger reluctantly from her cunt and sliding her panties back into place. Without questioning him, she slid off his lap and back into the passenger seat before kicking off her shoes, pants and panties along with them. Jane opened the car door and slid out into the night. She walked to the front of the car, naked from the waist down, and pressed her palms to the hood of the car, bending forward to smirk at him through the windshield. She wiggled her hips and Dean growled.

Dean climbed out of the car himself, his arousal hard and standing strong. Jane's eyes were locked upon it as he sauntered toward her. 

He walked up behind her, pressed his large hand against the middle of her back before shoving her down onto the hood. Jane gasped as the cold metal of the car seeped through her thin crop top, her nipples budding and pressing against the hard surface deliciously. Dean kept his hand on her back as he nudged her legs farther apart.

Dean shoved his boxers and jeans down to his knees and stepped closer to her, his cock pressed against her lower back. Slowly he began to grind against her, moaning appreciatively at the feeling of her silky skin rubbing against his shaft.

"Please..." Jane breathed out, arching her hips into him, "I'll be a good girl." She whined as Dean stopped his movements and leaned over her. All she could feel was Dean. He was all she could smell. "Fuck me, like you promised?" She begged and Dean couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh sweetheart, you think I'm done punishing you, don't ya?" As she whined more, he lifted off of her and took his cock in his head, watching the tip rubbed against her lower lips. With a shaky breath, he pulled away from her and reached into the pocket of his jeans, pulling out a condom. 

At the sound of a crinkling wrapper, Jane looked over her shoulder to find Dean opening the condom wrapper with his teeth before pinching it and sliding it over his erection. His eyes met hers as he gave himself a few pumps and he grinned wolfishly as he moved his hips in time with his strokes, moaning at the feeling of his fist clenched around himself.

"Oh God, please Dean!" Jane begged, sliding on her of her hands in between her body and the car down to her clit, closing her eyes as she rubbed it in fast circles. Noticing what she was doing, Dean reached over and gripped her arm, halting her desperate movements. Simultaneously, he slid his arousal into her pussy. "Fuck!" Jane moaned as he stretched her. 

Dean pressed his front of her back as he sank in to the hilt, burying his face into the side of her neck, groaning as she gripped him. "Shit, shit, you feel sofuckinggood, baby girl!" Dean moaned loudly, right in her ear, and Jane lost it. She was coming already.

Dean gasped at the feeling of her clenching him even tighter, could feel her come covering his condom-covered cock. Standing up straight, he gripped her hips and pulled out, pushing back in sharply, "Fuck, you're so responsive! Fuck!" Dean's thrusts increased in speed, his thick fingers digging into her hips as she rocked back and forth against the Impala.

"Fuck me, oh god, Dean!" Jane was too far gone to feel embarrassed of how high-pitch her voice had become the moment he sank inside her. She was too far gone to care about anything but the pleasure he was giving her.

Dean growled as she said his name and brought his hand sharply down on her hip, slowing his pace but keeping his thrusts deep. I wanna see her touch herself, wanna see her face as she comes this time, Dean thought desperately, forcing himself to pull out of her slowly. Jane whined at the loss while Dean grit his teeth.

He gripped her by her hips and flipped her onto her back, pushing her further back onto the hood before spreading her legs and settling in between them, his cock in hand as he pushed back inside her. Jane threw her head back as she moaned, but looked back down as he sank all the way in. Dean gripped her thighs, no doubt leaving bruises, and met her gaze.

"Touch yourself." He commanded, pushing in once roughly before halting, "Touch your clit while I fuck your hot cunt. I need to see ya come undone." His voice was pure grit and before her brain could register what she was doing, her hand flew down to her clitoris and began rubbing it in a quick succession.

"Yeah, that's it baby girl." Dean praised as he pulled his hips back, "God, I can feel every inch of you." He moaned as he pushed back in. Jane moaned at the praise and bit her bottom lip roughly, closing her eyes. "You feel so good, Dean. I love your cock." She said breathlessly, opening her eyes to gaze up at him as he picked up speed.

"Oh yeah, you like my cock inside ya, sweetheart?" Dean asked, pulling her toward him in time with his thrusts. Jane let out a short scream and that was all he needed to know he hit her g-spot. He kept his hips angled that way, hitting the spot each time, making Jane see stars.

"Let me tell ya, sugar, I love the feelin' of your pussy wrapped around my, all hot and wet." He leaned over her body, wrapping her thighs around his waist and resting his elbows on either side of her head as he moved against her, "I wanna eat you until your legs are pressing against my head, until you're riding my tongue like I know you wanna. Would you like that?" He whispered in her ear. Jane moaned in response.

"I want ya to sit on my face like it's your throne and get yourself off on my lips and tongue. I want you to come all over my face, shit!" Dean arched his back as he thrust in and out of the beautiful woman underneath him and pressed his lips to hers, undoubtedly staining them red as she began to shake and tighten around him.

Dean fucked her through her second orgasm until she was laying back against the hood, sated. Once she could breathe semi-properly, she leaned up on her elbows, chasing after his lips as he backed away. In between kisses she whispered, "C'mon Dean. I want ya to come over my tits." Dean froze inside her, staring down at her with wide, lust-blown eyes. 

Jane laid flat on her back and held his gaze as she gripped the hem of her crop top, slowly pulling it up to reveal her breasts, bare and nipples erect. Groaning from his chest, Dean carefully slid out of her and slid the condom off, throwing it somewhere in the bushes surrounding them.

With her shirt above her breasts, she spread her arms over her head, spreading herself out for him. She licked her bottom lip before speaking in a husky, desirable tone, "C'mon Dean, come all over me. I want it, fuck do I want it." Dean's fist clenched around himself as he quickly jerked himself off to her words.

Jane kept whispering dirty things until his eyes fell shut and his mouth parted, head thrown back, moans and groans escaping his lips as his body tensed, occasionally jerking as he came all over her chest and stomach. Jane moaned for his benefit and closed her eyes at the feeling of his hot cum on her body.

When he was spent, he collapsed on top of her, not caring about smearing his own cum over his button-up shirt, breathing heavily in her ear as his shaft softened against her thigh.

"Fuck, you're too good." Dean breathed out as Jane wrapped her arms around his back. Jane grinned and laughed, turning to press a kiss to the side of his head, "You fuck too good." She retorted teasingly and a laugh escaped Dean. 

He lifted himself off of her enough to gaze into her eyes. They were both grinning and had lipstick smeared over their mouths, but neither of them cared as they leaned in for another kiss.

For a long time, that's all they did. Their lips moved together in sated synchronisation while the cold air dried the sweat from their skin and replaced it with goosebumps. 

Dean trailed his stained lips across her cheek and over to ear, lightly biting at her earlobe before speaking, "Well, this is one story Sam would just love to hear." He joked and Jane exploded in a fit of laughter, her voice echoing throughout the trees they parked in between.

"I say we should go home and nail my panties to his bedroom door." Jane replied, making Dean snort and nuzzle his face into her hair, breathing in her scent deeply. "You're kind of evil, did you know that?" He asked, meaning for the question to be rhetorical, but Jane answered it anyway.

"Nah," She shrugged her shoulders, cupping his face in her hands, bringing him back so they could lock eyes, "I'm just a bad girl." She winked and grinned at the dark flash that crossed in his eyes as he returned the grin, though his was more wolfish.

"That you are, sweetheart. That you are."


	7. Make You Feel My Love: Chris Evans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Chris tries to be romantic and cute but reader's all like no I need to be fucked. Dom-ish reader. Rough sex at first, sweet and sensual following. Pet-names, praise, dirty talk dirty dirty diiiiiiiiiiiirty. Like this is a lot of sin but then it gets a lot....less sinful. I definitely wouldn't say holy, that's for sure, but it does get pretty fluffy and cute like omg. Crying bUT IT'S OKAY IT'S NOTHING CHRIS DID OR READER. Bathtub sex. I am Chris Evans trash so expect more fics about him (and his characters) from me, and I'm not just talking about one-shots. Stories are in the works, y'all. Honestly I don't even know what this is but I think I like it?

It was thirty minutes after seven p.m. and Chris was lighting gently scented candles around his and Jasmine's bedroom. He knew that today was an important day for his girl - with her putting the final touches on her first novel - and he wanted to do something nice for her. Something romantic to celebrate her amazing accomplishment. Chris had already visited her at her publisher's office and took her out for lunch to her favourite restaurant, and he knew she thought that would be his romantic, congratulating gesture. No, sir. Chris Evans knows how to spoil his girl just right.

Red rose petals trailed a path from the front door all the way onto their four-poster bed, the velvety soft petals forming the shape of a heart while alcohol sat in an ice bucket next to it. Yeah, he went the whole nine yards. And sure, okay. Maybe he was hoping for sex - he's a man with needs after all - but that's not why he went through with this. He loved Jasmine and he's naturally a very romantic guy. His mama raised him right.

Jasmine, in fact did not know what Chris had planned for her. At first she had thought that the glint in his blue eyes had been a tell for something to come later when she was back at home and in his warm embrace, but all of those lovey-dovey thoughts left her mind the moment she got the bad news.

Her publisher was dropping her book last minute with the insulting excuse of "a bigger project came up", and she had to let Jasmine go. The green-eyed woman was fuming, steam practically pouring from her ears. Her publisher had given no inclination of wanting to drop her book in the months prior when they had been working on perfecting it, and now she just wants to send her on her merry way? Jasmine was ready to cry, she was so mad. 

When she thrust her front door open to the home she owned with her boyfriend, she didn't notice the petals, though her heels were piercing right through them. All she could see was red and it wasn't anything pretty like flowers. She tossed her bag to the ground and stormed toward her bedroom. If Chris was home, she had a job for him that she was sure he wouldn't refuse. 

Jasmine found Chris standing at the foot of the bed with his hands shoved into his jeans pockets. Along with the dark jeans, he wore a white v-neck with a black leather jacket on top. With his beard in full mast and his dark hair slicked back in the way she loved, Jasmine was even more ready to demand what she needed. But as she paused in the doorway of their bedroom, she finally took notice of all the candles and rose petals. 

For the first time in what felt like forever, her expression softened as she took in what Chris had prepared for her. Chris, having seen the obvious stress on her face, walked toward her and placed his hands on her shoulders, dipping his head down to meet her worn gaze. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Not only did Jas have a horrible poker face, Chris was so in-tune with her emotions.

Jasmine took a deep breath, picking up the soft scent of vanilla from the candles, as her rage returned. "Hannah decided to drop my book for a bigger project." She spoke through her teeth as she stepped out from under Chris's touch and over to their walk-in closet to discard of her professional attire.

Chris's face fell at her news as he trailed after her and into the closet to lean against the door frame as she shimmied out of her skirt, panties, blouse and bra before plucking one of his shirts off of a hanger and sliding it over her body. Chris tried to keep calm. Okay Chris, be cool. She's just naked under your t-shirt, it's no big deal. Nothing you haven't seen before. This is about her, you need to comfort her. And hey, maybe that'll end up in some mind-blowing sex- Dammit, Chris! No sex! Just her.

"Shit baby, I'm so sorry." Chris sighed, his heart hurting for her as he brought her into his arms, kissing the crown of her head, "Is there anything I can do?" He asked sweetly, swaying them from side to side. As Jasmine nestled herself in his arms, a smirk appeared on her face.

"Well, I wouldn't say no to you fucking me into this bed on top of those beautiful rose petals." Her blunt words caused Chris's heart to skip a beat as blood began to rush south. He was still in shock when Jasmine pulled out of the embrace to meet his gaze with a teasing glint in her eyes. "As much as I love how romantic you are, what I need right now is a little less sixteen candles and a little more touch me." 

All Chris could think in his shell-shocked state was, Oh, okay. Sex it is, then.

Jasmine rose up onto her tiptoes and cupped the back of his neck to bring his ear closer to her lips. "Make me see stars." Her voice was a hushed whisper, her breath fanning across his neck. The small hairs there rose and goosebumps prickled their way across his skin. He couldn't hold back a shudder at the arousal dripping off of each word that fell from her soft lips.

Composing himself, Chris straightened and backed away, shucking off his leather jacket as he did so. "Get on the bed then, sweetheart." He instructed, quickly peeling off his white t-shirt. He only paused in undressing to watch her scramble onto the bed on her hands and knees, eyes falling to the pink in-between her legs that peeked through as his shirt rose up on her waist. His lips fell open at the wetness he saw glistening there. Chris struggled to get his pants and boxers off with steady hands.

When he climbed onto the bed himself, the shirt Jasmine had been wearing was discarded on the floor and her back was pressed against the headboard. She had her legs crossed, hiding her core from him as she ran her hands over the velvet red petals. As his weight made a dip in the bed, her eyes moved from the petals to him instantly, her eyes finding his own. Jasmine found herself smiling as his lips pulled back in a small grin, almost bashful.

"I was thinking, when you were crawling up the bed like a panther..." Chris began as he sat back on his heels, his hands resting on his muscular thighs, almost twitching with the need to wrap around himself, now completely hard at the sight of her naked form. "...that you should take it out on me." At the confused set of her brow, Chris continued on. "All your frustration, all your anger, all your pain. Take it all out on me." His voice trailed off into a whisper. "Fuck me, use me. Do whatever you need to do to make yourself come all over me."

That cheeky Chris grin everyone knows and loves spread across his face as his shrugged his shoulders. "I promise I won't mind it one bit. I think I'll enjoy it quite a lot, actually, if this is anything to go by." He gestured toward his arousal protruding from in-between his hips, the tip as pink and appearing as smooth as his lips. Jasmine bit her bottom lip as she slowly dragged her eyes away from his cock, to his V-lines, happy-trail, abs and pectoral muscles up to his face. 

Her voice sounded breathless when she found it. "Well, if you insist."

As if they've done this exact dance before, Jasmine and Chris easily traded places on the bed. Chris now laying on his back with his head resting comfortably on the pillows while Jasmine knelt at the foot of the bed. 

A lazy smirk made its way onto Chris's face, though by the look in his eyes, Jasmine could tell he was just as affected by the whole prospect as she was. The pupil took up most of his blue iris, creating a silvery grey in the absence of bright blue. "Do your worst." Chris said quietly as he laced his hands together behind his head, offering his body to her.

Every nerve in Jasmine's body were lit and buzzing with the desire coursing through her. Just the sight of Chris spread out for her to do whatever she pleased to him was almost enough for her to orgasm right then and there. Truthfully, she didn't know if she'd be able to hold on long at all, she was so wired, so coiled. It wouldn't take long for that coil to unravel before finally snapping. 

As Jasmine moved to straddle his hips, she couldn't help but feel powerful. Usually, it would be her spread out for him, not the other way around. Needless to say, she was feeling empowered, and she was already feeling some of the weight lifting off of her heart. How did Chris know this would be what I needed?

Chris took his hands out from under his head and brought them to her waist, steadying her as she reached between their two bodies to take hold of his shaft and positioning its tip at her entrance. Chris's mouth fell open in a silent moan as she teasingly rubbed herself along the length of him, coating him in her wetness. His grip tightened only slightly on her waist, but she felt it, and couldn't help but smirk.

Jasmine closed her eyes and let her head fall back as she held him against her clit, and ground against him. Relieved moans escaped both their lips at the friction her grinding brought. Soft moans formed into groans as she slowly sank down onto him until she was seated completely on his thighs.

She fell forward against his chest at the sensation of being so full and pressed open mouthed kisses to wherever she could reach, sucking gently in some places and harsher in others. Chris's breathing was heavy as he tried to control himself, to stop himself from flipping them over and driving into her until they were both spent. He knew that his girl needed to feel some form of control, and knowing that made it easier to hold off until she was ready.

"God, you feel so fuckin' good." Chris's voice came out slightly slurred. "So hot and wet. Babe, I hope you're full of rage because I don't know if I can hold off much longer." He joked weakly, burying his face into her shoulder and squeezing his eyes shut before bending his neck lower to reach her nipple, flicking his tongue against the dusty pink rosebud before encompassing it with his lips and sucking.

Jasmine gasped at his words and the sensation of his warm mouth and bucked her hips into his. The tip of his cock brushed against her G-spot and she couldn't help but let out a loud groan. "Fuck..." She trailed off into a whimper, her eyes fluttering closed. Chris rubbed his thumbs against the skin of her waist, encouraging her on. Jasmine slowly sat up straight, mouth falling open at the position change. Chris's mouth left her nipple with a quiet pop.

She pressed her hands flat against his chest and raised herself off of him, before slowly sinking back down. Chris groaned through clenched teeth as he watched his shaft sink inside of her and pulling back out, glistening with his and her arousal. "Shit." Chris cursed and pressed his hips up to meet hers as she sank down harder, the sound of their skin slapping against each other was driving the both of them wild.

Jasmine used his firm form for leverage and opened her eyes to watch as she used his solidity, her anger and adrenaline to make her thrusts faster and rougher. Chris's hands slid back to her ass and he gripped her tightly there, helping her maintain her rhythm, bucking his own hips in time with her downward strokes.

"Shit, shit, shit, you look so damn good riding my cock like you own it." The lust and the pleasure made his voice lower a few octaves into almost a growl. Jasmine moaned in response and dug her nails into his chest, making Chris hiss out and snap his hips into hers so hard she fell forward onto his chest again. Chris wrapped his arms around her back and kept her pressed against him, loving the feeling of her erect nipples rubbing against his skin with each thrust.

"Your pussy feels so good wrapped around me." Chris said harshly in her ear as they moved together. "Do you like my cock, sweetheart? Do you like me fucking you?" She sobbed out a moan and nodded her head desperately from where it was buried in the side of his neck.

One of his hands slid down her back to her ass and placed a harsh slap to her left cheek, causing her let out a yelped "fuck!". "I wanna hear ya say it, baby girl." Chris demanded, squeezing her cheek tightly before softly smoothing over the red hand print decorating her pale skin beautifully. "You know I love it when filthy things come from your mouth, and I'm not just talking about my cum." His breath against her skin made a shiver ripple up and down her spine.

Jasmine opened her mouth, ready to do as ordered, but with all the sensations and emotions coursing through her, the only thing that left her mouth was a sob. Instantly Chris could tell it wasn't a sound indicating pleasure, but emotional pain, and stilled inside her. 

Chris cupped the back of her head in one hand and wrapped his other arm around her back before slowly sitting them both up. He could feel the rose petals dropping from his sweaty skin, but was only concerned about the girl burying her face into the side of his neck, tears dripping off her eyelashes and onto his skin, down his chest. 

"Oh, sweetheart..." Chris sighed, gently lifting her off of his member before setting her back down onto his thighs comfortably. "I'm s-sorry..." Jasmine managed through her tears and Chris shook his head. "You have no reason to be sorry." He gently tugged against her hair to make her look at him through her teary eyes. With a small, sympathetic smile and a worried crease in-between his eyebrows, he lowered his lips to her, pressing a gentle kiss there.

Chris rubbed his large hands against her bare back and rested her forehead against hers, staring at her closed eyelids. Quietly he began humming an unrecognisable tune as he drew shapes with the tips of his fingers against her back, soothing her slowly but surely.

After her breathing calmed down at her tears slowed until stopping entirely, Chris pressed another kiss to her lips and spoke once her eyes opened. "Why don't we have a relaxing bath, hmm? Drink some booze and cuddle? Eat some chocolate?" The soft smile upon his face warmed Jasmine's heart, and she couldn't deny that what he proposed sounded good. She nodded her head slightly, before gasping as Chris swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up with her clinging desperately to him. 

Slowly he strode into the bathroom connected to their bedroom and placed her into the claw-foot bathtub and slid the plug into the drain before turning on the cold and hot taps. When the cold water touched Jasmine's toes, she squeaked at the temperature and edged away from it. 

After Jasmine sat down in the tub, Chris splashed cold water toward her bare legs, just to hear her shriek and laugh out his name as she splashed water at him in return. Once the water was beginning to warm up, he sat with his back pressed to the bare side of the bathtub. Jasmine quickly slid into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

No bubbles or fancy coloured bath bombs were needed as the warm water filled the tub. Chris was quick to lean over and shut off the taps before the water overflowed. 

From under the water, Chris ran his hands up and down Jasmine's plump sides while she ran her hands through his hair, brushing it out of his face. She pressed a kiss to his cheek and another at the corner of his mouth. Chris turned his head quickly and caught her lips in his, kissing her slowly and sweetly while slowly massaging the tense muscles in her back.

Jasmine sighed into the kiss and under his working hands, practically melting into his large frame. Chris parted from the kiss and trailed open mouthed kisses down the side of her neck, down her shoulder and to her collarbone. He sucked gently at first at the top of her collarbone, but the sounds she was expressing and the way she arched her back to press closer to him, he ended up leaving a dark hickey over the protruding bone.

Jasmine lightly dragged her nails against his scalp as he sucked at her pleasure point, and ground against his member. Chris breathed in sharply at the feeling of her lower lips grinding against him, and could quickly feel himself harden under her ministrations.

Chris gripped her sides and aided her grinding, digging his dull nails into her skin gently as he mouthed along her chest, tongue flicking out against the swell of her breasts. The water began softly sloshing against the edges of the bathtub along with their movement, but they were too lost in each other to find much reason to care.

"I love you." Jasmine sighed in a high voice as his teeth sank into the juncture of her neck. Chris groaned against her skin and bucked up into her. "I love you so fuckin' much, darlin'. I just wanna show you how much I love you. Can I?" He asked, gazing up at her from through her eyelashes, a grin tugging at the corner of his lips.

A shy smile made its way onto Jasmine's face as she nodded her head her consent. Chris gently lifted her up and gripped his arousal, lining himself up with her entrance. Jasmine grinned wide when he began to sing.

"When the rain is blowing in your face, and the whole world is on your case, I could offer you a warm embrace to make you feel my love." He lowered her down onto him and they moaned in unison. His voice came out shaky as he continued the song, wrapping his arms around her, holding her to him so they could feel every line of each other.

"When the evening shadows and the stars appear, and there is no one there to dry your tears, I could hold you for a million years to make you feel my love." Chris gripped her waist and lifted her off of himself, before slowly pulling her back down. They moaned into each others ears. "I can't sing anymore." Chris laughed breathlessly, holding her still against him and slowly grinding into her. By the way Jasmine was trembling, Chris knew he was hitting that spot inside her.

Jasmine giggled through her pleasure-filled trembles and grabbed locks of his hair in handfuls. "I've always wanted to dance to this song a-at my wedding." She confessed, her breath hitching as he hit her G-spot.

At her admission, Chris's breath faltered and his hips snapped up into hers. He reached underneath the water and quickly found her clit, rubbing quick, tight circles against the bundle of nerves. Jasmine's breath caught in her throat before rushing out in high-pitched moans as her legs trembled on either side of his hips, her hands darting from his hair to his broad shoulders and digging her nails in.

Chris moved in shallow thrusts, working them both through their unexpected orgasms, his thumb slowing its circles against her clitoris, only stopping when Jasmine reached down and grabbed his wrist, too sensitive for his touches.

Jasmine sagged against him as he worked to pull his limp member out from her. Chris wrapped his arms around her back and legs, cuddling her against him and pressing a kiss to her sweaty forehead.

"Did you just cum because I mentioned my wedding?" Jas asked as she tried to catch her breath, taking her face from the side of his neck to meet his gaze with hooded but playful teasing eyes, a sated smirk reaching her lips.

Chris felt the blood rush from his loins to his face and squeezed his eyes shut as she grinned in embarrassment. "Be careful saying words like that around me, darlin'. I just might come again." He joked at his own expense, opening one eye as she began to giggle. Jas kissed him once on the lips, nuzzled her nose against his before sighing and pressing her forehead against his shoulder.

She pressed gentle kisses from his shoulder and up his neck to his ear, grinned before whispering, "Marriage."

Chris was quick to grab some white liquid soap from the basket next to the bathtub and flipped it open, squeezing it into the bath and onto Jasmine's skin. "I told you!" He laughed loudly as she squealed at the cold temperature of the soap.

An idea formed in Jasmine's mind as Chris threw the bottle over the edge of the tub. She swiped up some soap from her skin as he was looking away and brought her finger to her lips as he was turning back to her. His eyes went wide. "No, no, no!" He grabbed her wrist and shoved her hand under water, washing off the soap that she definitely was not supposed to consume.

Snorts and giggles fell from Jasmine's lips and Chris rolled his eyes. "Listen, if you want some cum to eat, here..." He trailed his clean hand down her body and in between her legs, gently dipping one finger into her entrance, picking up some of his and her orgasm before shoving the digit into her open mouth as she laughed.

Jasmine's eyes widened at the sudden intrusion and it was Chris's turn to laugh. And laugh he did until she wrapped her small hand around his thick wrist, holding him steady as she began sucking their release off of his finger.

There wasn't anything to laugh about after that.


	8. Everybody Loves a Sexy Maid: Chris Evans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Constant and consistent teasing, sexy maid kink, role-play, dirty talk, praise, pet names, use of Mr. Evans and Sir just because why not go all out, you know? Dom!reader kinda, more on the dom!chris side, alcohol, spanking, cock praise? Is that a thing? Grinding and a handjob in desk chair, sex on top of desk. I am Chris Evans trash. God, I love him kill me. If he finds this, actually kill me please. I am the embodiment of sin right now, I'm snorting.

Jasmine was known to have a sneaky and mischievous streak to her, which Chris loved, even when it was at his expense. Most of the time, when Jasmine had something up her sleeve, she wouldn't have been able to keep it from him; Her poker face could use some work, let's just say. She would giggle and watch him in a way that would make it obvious something was about to smash him in the face or soak him from head to toe, and not in a good way.

Ever since those times where her plans had been foiled because of her terrible acting skills outside of television, Jasmine has been teaching herself a thing or two, and now was the time to test if what she had been learning the past few weeks would pay off or blow up in her face. Granted, she didn't think she'd be too upset if this didn't work; It would still most likely be beneficial for both her and Chris in the end. 

That day, Chris was away for a table read for a new movie he had been cast for, and Jasmine knew that would take at least three hours to read all the way through the script a few times to get a real feel for what they would be playing. It gave Jasmine enough time to snicker to herself, let all her excitement out while she still could, before getting to work on what she had planned for her beloved Christopher.

Jasmine wasn't a full-time actress; It was just something she liked to do whenever the opportunity came across. One role she was now known for - one that would come in handy today - was the young version of the maid Moira O'Hara in the first season of American Horror Story. She still had the maid outfit given to her by the costume designer of the show, tucked away in the back of her and Chris's shared closet. 

Everybody loves a sexy maid, and Chris was no different, considering his reaction when she had first appeared on AHS with her sensual simper and bedroom eyes. 

He had begged her to wear her little number, but she had declined, much to his disappointment. Well, today was the day his long-awaited wish would come true. 

Surprisingly, three hours went by like a breeze with her binge-watching Bloodline and taking a nice long bath to make sure her skin was silky smooth and smelling divine. Jasmine had just enough time to change into her maid uniform, heels and all, when she heard Chris's car pull up the driveway and into the garage. As quick as she could run in heels, Jasmine made her way into the kitchen to prepare Chris a snack, knowing he'd be hungry after a long day of non-stop working.

As she made him two sandwiches, she smirked as she heard him enter the house with a sigh, his keys hitting the gloves and scarves cabinet in the hallway. "Jas? I'm home! Man, the script is so fuckin' good! I wish I could tell you every little detail, but I can't. But trust me, fuckin' golden!" He called as he kicked off his shoes and padded his way toward the kitchen, rambling excitedly as he did so. With a deep breath, Jasmine straightened her back and cocked out a hip, displaying the back of the inside of her thigh as she worked at the island facing the kitchen doorway. Chris would be welcomed with the sight of her back and thigh-highs. 

Chris stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of her, all the breath leaving his lungs. "Jesus Christ..." Was all he managed as Jasmine reached for the lettuce, stretching the skirt of the maid outfit over her plump behind. Idly through his mind he knew she was preparing lunch for him, but was too focused on how she was dressed to care too much about the food. With a smile, Jasmine turned around to greet him. "I'm glad you had a good time, Mr. Evans. I'm sure you'll be amazing. Why don't I bring this to you into the living room when I'm finished, or perhaps your office? I still have some cleaning left to do, so I hope you don't mind me scurrying around while you eat?" 

Jasmine inwardly smirked at Chris's speechlessness and decided to step it up a notch by stepping toward him, gazing up at him through her eyelashes. "Sir?" 

At the sound of her voice, Chris blinked rapidly and shook his head, tearing his eyes away from her legs and the bit of cleavage pressing against the buttons. "U-uh, office is fine. I've got some emails to send...and...stuff." As he spoke, Jasmine turned back around on her heel to slowly finish the sandwich. "Of course, sir. I'll be there in just a moment." Jasmine purred, casting a glance over her shoulder at him as he gaped at her like a fish out of water. Without another word, Chris disappeared around the corner, and three short beats later, the windowed sliding doors to his office opened and closed.

As soon as Chris was behind closed doors, he muttered to himself, "If you keep callin' me Sir, I'm not gonna have any interest in eating anything. Well, not food anyway."

Jasmine made sure to take longer than it would normally take to make two sandwiches, wanting him to suffer a little, all hard in his tight pants, pulsing. Jasmine shivered at the thought before placing two pieces of bread on both sandwiches, proceeding to set the food, a bottle of beer and a pitcher of water along with an empty glass onto a tray for her to carry to his office. On the way there, she stopped at the supply closet, brandishing a small duster for his floor-to-ceiling book shelves, tucking it under her arm.

There was a sensual swagger to her step as she sauntered over to him, making sure her high heels were clicking loud enough on the hardwood flooring for him to hear. She caught Chris's gaze the moment she paused at the sliding doors. His pupils were blown wide, the rest of the blue in his irises turned grey as his computer screen lit up the unabashed lust upon his face. Smiling shyly at his attention, Jasmine slid the door open with the toe of her heel and strode toward the Bostonian man. As she set the tray onto his large desk, he tore his eyes away from her to focus on his brightly lit screen, fingers poised over the keyboard, unsure of what to type next.

"Here you go, Mr. Evans. I brought you a beer as well as water, just in case you were feeling frisky." Jasmine said, a smirk tugging on her lips as she took the drinks and food off of the tray to set before him, putting the tray aside on an end table in-between a leather couch and chair for later use. Chris muttered under his breath, "I'm feelin' frisky alright." but Jasmine pretended to not have caught it. "What was that, sir?" She asked, tilting her head to the side in mock confusion as she rested on hand on her cocked hip.

The tip of his nose and across his cheeks turned pink at her innocent question and shook his head. "Just- thank you for the food. Y'know you don't gotta do that, right?" Chris cleared his throat and discreetly (not-so-discreet to Jasmine) adjusted himself in his pants. 

Jasmine smiled softly and twirled the duster in her small hands. "You hired me as your housekeeper, and you live in this house. Besides, you know I like to tease- ah, I mean, please you, sir." Chris paused as he brought the beer bottle to his lips, eyes narrowing at her slip-up, wondering if it was on purpose or not. Before he could question her though, she was walking towards the windows, leaning up on her tiptoes to open the curtains further.

"I'm going to crack open a window, so the dust doesn't rest in this room...I hope that's alright? Are you cold, Mr. Evans?"

How the hell does everything she says sound so damn innocent and erotic at the same damn time?! Chris asked himself as he took a long pull from the cold beer, Oh, I'm anythin' but cold, darlin'.

"No, you can open the window, it's fine. I won't be in here much longer anyway." Chris assured her, eyes watching her from over his monitor as she slid open a window. Hopefully by the end of these emails, I'll be inside of you. On the desk, on the floor, in my bed; I don't have a preference. All I want is to hear our skin slapping together as I fuck you from behind into any surface we're nearest.

Jasmine hummed as she dusted off the shelves at her height, swaying and moving around more than needed just in case he was watching her - and she knew he was watching. While he tangoed between typing, eating and drinking, Jasmine lowered herself more and more as she cleaned until she was on her hands and knees. Chris's subconscious told him to look up right at that moment, and his jaw fell slack at the sight of her garter belt straps holding up her thigh highs. Accidentally he groaned out loud, "Fuuuuck." 

Jas stayed in her position as she looked over her should at him. "Something wrong, Sir?" She asked, her voiced laced with concern. Chris brought his lips under his teeth and bit down to stop himself from saying something else stupid. He shook his head rapidly and made broad gestures toward his computer, rolling his eyes like he misspelled something for the umpteenth time. Chuckling under her breath, Jasmine sat back on her ankles before pushing herself up until she was standing.

With a pout upon her face, Jasmine turned around and rested her back against the bookcase, twirling the duster around and sliding it down the side of her neck. "Am I distracting you from your work, Mr. Evans?" She batted her eyelashes as she swayed side-to-side with one leg stretched out to the side, showing off how long it looked in the thigh-highs and heels. Chris's head snapped up from where he rested it on his desk in between his arms. "What?" He asked dumbly. 

Jasmine continued to pout as she slowly walked toward his desk. "With all the dust flying around the room? Am I distracting you?" Her free hand flirted with the collar of her shirt, slowly sliding down to the top button that was already undone. Again, Chris found himself speechless as her scent reached him and he breathed in deeply. Her body wash as well as her arousal blowing toward him from the breeze coming in through the window.

"I think I've got something that'll make you forgive me..." Jasmine trailed off as she tossed the duster aside. "Why don't you touch me a little?" The buttons on her top came undone easily, showing off her lacy black bra underneath. She un-tucked her shirt from her skirt, letting it fall gracefully from her shoulders. Chris took in a shaky deep breath at her newly exposed skin as he leaned back in his chair to admire her un-apologetically. Jasmine reached behind herself to untie the white apron and let it flutter to the floor with her shirt before stepping over them and around his desk.

"Or maybe I should touch you a little, since I haven't been doing my job well enough. Maybe I'll touch you a lot...I'll do whatever you want me to, you know that. That's why you hired me, isn't that right, sir? It's the least I could do." Jasmine stood in-between his spread legs and squeezed her breast over the cup of her bra. 

Chris reached out and placed his large hands on her hips, tugging her closer to him until her thigh was pressed against his hardened cock in his pants. "You know, since I've been such a bad girl, sir." Jasmine whispered and slid her thigh slowly upwards and downwards. 

Chris growled deep in his chest and clutched at her hips tightly, forcing her rock her leg against his arousal again and again. Jasmine moaned quietly at the feel of him through his pants and let him grind against her as he wished. But that's not how he'll come tonight, Jasmine thought deviously to herself.

"I know I shouldn't have teased you like I have, Mr. Evans." Jasmine sighed as she cupped her breasts and squeezed them, pushing them together, imaging her hands were actually Chris's. The thought alone made her hum in pleasure. Chris watched her through hooded eyes, tongue peeking out to wet his lips before he parted them to pant at the friction her thick thigh brought.

"You should've fired me a long time ago, sir. After all, you caught me touching myself to the thought of you. You heard me moan your name as I came, right? I came so fucking hard at the thought of this inside of me." One of her hands slid down the length of her torso, down to the bulge in his pants, cupping him. Chris bucked his hips into her touch and hissed as she gently rubbed him. "Not only that, but you came home to me and a girl I had just met about to fuck on that very couch? I begged you to touch me, didn't I? To touch us?" Jasmine gestured to the leather couch in his office, and Chris immediately pictured the scenes from her time in American Horror Story and groaned.

Suddenly, Jasmine bunched her skirt up onto her waist, revealing her thin panties that matched her bra and threw her legs over his thighs and straddled his lap, pressing her wet heat to his cock straining behind his boxers and jeans. "I'm sorry, sir..." She whispered as she rested her hands on his chest. "I've been so bad, haven't I?" She slid her hips away from his. "Please let me make it up to you?" Slowly she ground her hips into his, dragging her pulsing clitoris against the rough texture of his jeans and gasped at the pleasure shooting up her spine.

Chris growled through clenched teeth as his large hands cupped her butt tightly, helping her to grind against him. He slapped her buttock once, causing her to arch her back and moan, hips stuttering over his at the mix of pain and pleasure. "Make me come with those pretty little hips and filthy fuckin' mouth of yours and I'll think about forgiving you, sweetheart." At the lustful tone in his voice, the highly-charged words and his Boston accent showing through beautifully, Jasmine mewled and closed her eyes for a moment.

"I'm thinkin' the only reason you haven't fired me, is 'cause you want me." Jasmine opened her eyes and pressed her torso against the soft fabric of his white long sleeve, wrapping her arms around his neck and carding her fingers through his hair. "You wanna fuck my pussy, or my ass, don't you sir?" As those dirty words fell from her lips, Chris snapped his hips up into hers, making her jolt and yelp in surprise. "I'd let you, sir. Because I like it deep, and I bet you could fuck me so hard and deep, couldn't you, sir? Make me scream, make it hard for me to walk or sit?" Jasmine pressed her lips to the side of his neck, placing a kiss to the skin there before biting down gently, making Chris gasp and buck his hips again, a drawn out moan leaving his lips.

"Well, we've got time for that later. Right now, it's just all about you." She untangled herself from him, sitting back on his strong thighs as she reached for the button and zipper of his jeans, locking gazes with him as she easily undid them. Chris let out a sigh of relief as she loosened his ever-tightening jeans, said sigh forming into a breathy moan as she took him out of his boxers.

She wrapped her hand around his girth and squeezed gently. "Shit." Chris cursed, arching his hips into her hand, eyes locked on his cock in her small, feminine hand. Slowly she dragged her hand upward, his foreskin moving smoothly with her, taking the pinkness of his engorged, leaking tip from her sight. Her mouth fell open in a silent whimper as she pulled downward, revealing his tip that matched the colour of his lips again. "Your cock is so thick. I wonder what it'd feel like inside of me?"

She licked her lips at the pre-cum dripping from him and swiped it up with her thumb. Her eyes met his as she sucked her thumb into her mouth, her plump lips wrapping around the appendage and cheeks hollowing as she cleaned his essence from her skin. Chris swore and slapped her buttock harder, his eyes wild as he stared at her open mouth as she moaned around her thumb. "Fuck, that god damned mouth of yours..."

Jasmine's eyes were wide and innocent as she slid her thumb out of her mouth with an audible pop! "What about my mouth?" She asked, voice just as sugary sweet as her expression. "Do you want it around your cock? Draining you dry?" She gripped his shaft in her hand again and began jerking it quickly. 

"It'd get you off simply knowing I'd be touching my dripping cunt, wouldn't it? I'd be moaning and whimpering around you at the sounds you'd make." Jasmine twisted her hand every few strokes as his breathing sped up, his fingers pressing hard into the flesh of her behind, his shoulders tensing up the closer he got to his release.

"Maybe I brought a toy in here with me without your knowledge, the suspense of getting caught making me drip with want. It always gets me hot knowing you could catch me doing something naughty. Maybe I'd fuck myself on it, image it was your cock inside of me, hitting all the right places and making me come."

Chris groaned out loudly in frustration as her hand halted and stopped touching him altogether. He was almost there! He was about to come! 

He had had enough.

Abruptly, Chris stood up from his desk chair with Jasmine wrapped around him, kicking it away from him as he set her on her feet before he swept one arm around his desk, knocking the plate, beer bottle, empty glass and pitcher of water to the ground. The plate smashed to bits behind the test and water poured onto the hardwood floor, but neither of them cared - they were too lost in each other.

"I thought I told you to make me come." Chris growled as he got his face into hers, hands splaying across her wide hips and pressing her back into the edge of the desk. The corner of Jasmine's lips quirked up into a smirk as she tilted her head back to gaze up at him. She dragged her nails down his covered chest, all the way down to his exposed erection and wrapped her hand around him again.

"I was going to, before you went all "Captain" on me. Not that I'm complaining." She teased, and she felt him twitch in her hand as he curled toward his stomach. Before she could say another snarky word, Chris batted her hand away from him and spun her around, pushing against her back to bend her over the desk. Jasmine gasped at the cold wood touching her bare stomach.

"If this was supposed'ta be 'bout me, that means I can do whatever I want to ya, doesn't it?" He gripped the waistband of her panties and tugged them down her legs. He stepped forward, kicking her legs further apart, and pressed his arousal against the small of her back. Jasmine gasped at the weight of him, the warmth and the smoothness. 

"You really want that forgiveness, don't ya, sweetheart?" Chris cooed as he took himself in his hand to drag the tip of his cock against her anus, down to her lower lips and clitoris. Jasmine moaned in response to his question, her hands flat on the polished desk.

"Y'see now, the only way I see myself forgiving you...is if you let me fuck this pretty pussy of yours right on this desk." Chris coated himself in her wetness and slid easily against her, paying special attention to her pink little bundle of nerves in the apex of her thighs. Jasmine whimpered eagerly at his words and actions.

"I'll let ya make all the delicious sounds you want, s'long as I get to come all over you. How does that sound? I bet that's a mess you'd love to clean up, huh, darlin'?" Jasmine nodded her head frantically as she pushed herself back against him, trying to make him slip inside. Chris arched his hips away from her before pulling his shirt from his body, tossing it to the side with her panties.

He pressed his bare chest to her back and brought his mouth to her ear. "You'd gather my cum all up, make me watch as you sucked it off of your fingers." A shiver ran up her spine at his words, and his breath fanning hotly across the side of her face. Chris lifted himself off of her and shoved his jeans and boxers to his ankles. He gripped his cock in his hand and just devoured her with his eyes and he stroked slowly up and down his shaft.

At the sound of his hand running against his now-slick arousal, Jasmine looked over her shoulder and moaned, swivelling her hips at the sight. "Please, please fuck me. Make yourself come using me, sir. I want it. I need it." Her last three words were whimpered so sinfully, Chris couldn't wait any longer.

He lined himself up with her entrance before slowly sliding inside of her warm, wet heat. Their moans came out in a beautiful harmony; one voice low, the other high. 

Chris's hips met with her buttocks and he looked down, moaning at how deliciously wide her hips looked against his slim waist. He gripped her hips and pulled out of her slowly, only to slam back in, jostling her against his desk.

"Oh! Yes, yes, yes. Fuck!" Jasmine mewled, gripping the edge of the desk to keep herself steady under his punishing pace. Chris grunted and growled from behind her, his eyes locked on where he sank so smoothly into her, her buttocks bouncing with each of his thrusts. He took one hand away from her hip to swing back on her with a harsh, resounding smack! 

"God, fuck, you're so fucking wet!" Chris spat, closing his eyes momentarily to focus on the sound of their mixed wetness squelching in the otherwise silent room.

Chris's head fell back as his mouth let loose moans and groans almost all in the form of curse words and praises. Jasmine began to push herself back onto him in time with his thrusts, her voice going up a few notches as she got close to her release.

Chris slowed down his thrusts and pressed his chest to her back again. His hips moved slow, but his thrusts were deep and hard. "You gonna come for me. sweetheart?" He asked breathlessly, knowing she was but needing to hear the words. "You gonna come all over my cock, get me all nice and wet?"

Jasmine's nails dug harshly into the desk as she moved with the force of his deep strokes, moaning because that was all she could do. But it wasn't enough for Chris. He desperately needed to hear her say the words. He needed to come.

He bit her shoulder harshly - enough to break the skin but not enough to bleed - and she arched her back into him, moaning as the new angle sent him deeper inside of her. "Tell me!" He ordered, standing up straight and hauling her up with him and pressing two fingers against her bundle of nerves. "Say it. Say you're gonna come for me, Jas."

Jasmine leaned heavily against Chris as he fucked up into her and toyed with her clit, her arms reach back and forming fists in his hair, tugging as she spoke. "Oh shit, fuck yes, I- I'm gonna come! Please don't stop!" She begged, moving her hips in time with his. "'m gonna cum, Chris, I-!"

Her body tensed first, her toes curling in her uncomfortable heels, before she began to tremble in his arms. "I-I'm coming! Shit! Oh, fuck me!" 

Chris growled and held onto her tightly as he worked her through her orgasm, it seeping out of her and onto his thighs. He moaned at the feeling of her tightening around him and slipped out of her slowly. He strangled the head of his shaft as he gently turned her around and pushed her so she was laying on her back across the desk.

"God, you're so beautiful." Chris's voice was strained as he began stroking himself slowly, eyes raking over every visible inch of her gorgeous body full of soft curves. At the sound of his voice, Jasmine peeled open her eyes to find him leaning on one hand over her as he jerked himself off with the other. His mouth open as he panted and moaned, sweat upon his brow and his hair falling in his face.

Fuck me if he ain't the most beautiful thing...Jasmine thought to herself with a sated moan before reaching up to unclasp the front-clasp of her bra, putting her small breasts on display and pinching, tugging at her nipples for his enjoyment. Jasmine moaned as she slid one hand down to her clit and rubbed around it - too sensitive for the actual touch.

"God, sir, you felt so fucking good inside me. All hot and thick - made me come so hard!" Her voice pitched in a gasp as she pinched a nipple particularly hard, arching her back at the sensation. "And you're come now, right? Right all over my tits? Fuck, I bet it drives you crazy to see your cum all over my skin, doesn't it?" She cupped her sex in her hand and softly ground against her palm, moaning and whimpering and mewling at watching him come closer to his release.

"I want it. I want you to come! Fucking come all over me, Chris!" At the sound of his name coming from her sweet, lust-filled voice, was what did it for him.

His head fell back and his eyes squeezed shut, eyebrows creasing together from the pleasure. His mouth fell open into a perfect O as he moaned breathlessly. His hips jolted as he came in long spurts against her. On her bottom lip to her bellybutton. His orgasm sent her into another of her own and she trembled and whimpered underneath him. His arm trembled as he tried to hold himself up, but he let himself collapse gently on top of her, once he was completely and utterly spent.

He smeared his come into their skin but he didn't care as he blindly found her mouth with his. Chris's hips jerked into hers at the unexpected taste of himself as he licked her bottom lip. He moaned into her mouth and cupped the side of her face with his left hand, holding her against him.

As they panted into each other's open mouths, shaking against each other, Chris opened his eyes to meet hers. He nudged his nose against hers and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to her lips again, slow, sloppy and oh-so-sated. 

Chris ran his hands up and down her thighs and along the insides and paused at the wetness there, gathering it up on his fingertips. Parting their kiss, Chris looked her in the eye as he brought his hand to his lips, tasting her slick and humming against his fingers as he did so. Upon releasing his fingers from his mouth, he spoke. "Did you come again?" He asked, a lazy, knowing smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. 

Jasmine bit her lip and grinned bashfully. "I swear I could come with your sound alone. Do you know how erotic you sounded? Lord, let me breathe!" Chris snorted and shook his head at her nonsense - she didn't even believe in The Lord - before bundling her up in his arms and bringing her over to the couch - being careful not to step in the broken glass or spilt water.

Holding her to his chest, he gazed around the room, howling at the mess they made in the throes of their passion. "I don't suppose you're gonna clean this up, you sexy little maid? After all, it is kinda your fault." Jasmine rolled her eyes and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Everybody loves a sexy maid, therefore, the sexy maid doesn't have to clean." She grinned up at him and patted him lightly over his Tolle tattoo on his chest. "Good luck with that, buddy." And with that, she was off of his lap and scampering - albeit on shaky legs - out of the room, leaving him alone with the mess and the smell of sex blowing around the room from the breeze coming in from the open window.

Holy shit. The window was open the whole time.


	9. A Long Time Coming: Chris Evans & Kat Dennings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: This one isn't gonna be as rough as my previous ones. In fact, it's gonna be rather sweet and sensual. I hope you enjoy the break from the roughness! If not, the rough stuff will be back soon! Perhaps the next one shot, though I can't be sure because I haven't looked at my list after starting this one. Okay, I'm rambling. Enjoy! Established attraction but not acting upon said attraction until one special event. Sweet, sweet lovemaking. Protected sex. Don't be silly, wrap your willy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @bval_1

Kat and Chris have known each other since he cameo'd in one of the Thor movies, and have been attached at the hip ever since. There had been an obvious attraction between the two, but for fear of ruining their close friendship, they kept their feelings to themselves. Sometimes, that wasn't so easy to do. 

Opportunities have showed themselves. So many times had one or both of them thought of confessing, but always chickened out at the last moment. The timing just never felt  _right._ That, and, you know, they were  _really_ good friends. No use in making it weird, you know? Chris thought Kat didn't see him as anything more than a brother. Kat thought Chris didn't see her as anything more than a sister. Hemsworth, Tom and Natalie thought they were two idiots too blind to see they were both _clearly_ digging each other.

Through Hemsworth, Kat and Chris met two new people, Lauren and Steven - recently engaged -, and became quick friends - though they weren't as close as Kat and Chris were. After eight months of planning their wedding, Kat and Chris were asked to be the best man and maid of honour for said wedding, to which they both gracefully accepted. It didn't take long at all for the special day to arrive.

As the maid of honour and best man, Chris and Kat were in charge of preparing everything for the wedding and ensuring every last detail were put into place. Because of this, they had spent the eight months preparing together almost 24/7. When they couldn't see each other in person because one of them was taking care of an issue on their side, they made sure to talk on the phone. If they were both being honest, they weren't used to seeing each other for frequent and consistently, what with their busy work schedules and all. Something about these past months felt different somehow, though neither of them could put a finger on it. 

They may have spent a copious amount of time together, but they hadn't seen each others' wedding attire. That is, until Kat stopped by the groom's room on the opposite side of the church to double check with Chris one something Kat totally forgot the moment he opened the door after her knock. Unbeknown to her, but Chris was left just as speechless, thoughtless and breathless at her appearance as she was with his. Which, if you asked Chris, he'd say that was how he normally was around Kat, but that's beside the point.

Kat had known the colour scheme for the wedding - of course she did, Lauren drilled it into her mind - and she had known the best man's suit would be slightly different than the rest of the groomsman, but holy  _shit,_ did Chris look good. He wore an  _extremely_ well-tailored suit - black slacks, black button-up, black blazer. His tie was the only thing in colour. His tie was tucked behind his blazer in a deep navy blue that made his eyes seem even lighter than usual. His brown hair was slicked back in his normal style and he was sporting a finely groomed thick beard. The small rose pinned to his lapel was white and simple.  _Holy shit balls, he is fiiiine._

Much like Kat, Chris had known the colour scheme, thanks to Steven. He had known the maid of honour's dress would be slightly different from the rest of the bridesmaids, but fuck him  _sideways,_ did Kat look beautiful. Her dress was form fitting and flowing in all the right places, setting her curves off in such a way Chris forgot to breathe for a second. Floor length, silk, a black sash wrapped around her waist folded into a perfect bow just above the swell of her hips. Thin straps, sweetheart neckline. In one hand she held a small bouquet of white roses and in the other a small black clutch. Her dress was rather simple, but Chris couldn't help but think she was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen.

Kat clearing her throat broke Chris from his smoldering daze and he was quick to lift his eyes to meet hers as he felt his cheeks warm. He could've swore Kat's cheeks were tinted a light pink similar to her full lips, but it was gone before he could make sure. 

_Oh, right. She came here for something. The wedding, yes, okay._

Clearing his throat he shoved his hands into the pockets of his slacks and smiled a small, sheepish grin while shuffling his feet. "You look great."  _His Ma would beat him if he hadn't told her what he thought - well, an abbreviated version, anyway. It was still the truth, just less...inappropriate._

Kat couldn't help the wide grin, nor the flush of her cheeks, or the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. "You're looking rather dapper yourself there, Evans." Kat put her clutch in between her arm and side before reaching up her free hand to smooth down his tie as an excuse to touch him, because,  _wow._

Chris himself couldn't help similar feelings and reactions as he revelled in how she touched him, taking one of his hands from his pockets and rubbing the back of his neck as he let out a nervous chuckle. "Thanks. So, um, did I forget to get something for the ceremony?" His eyes narrowed as he went over his mental checklist, but couldn't think of anything he could've missed. Kat made a sound as if a light bulb flickered on in her mind and began digging through her purse.

"Right! Uh, I have the rings, remember? I promised I'd give you Steven's before the long walk." Both of their faces were still flushed, their hearts a-beating away in their chests in time with the butterflies in their bellies. Sure, reactions like this normally happened when they were around each other, but usually they were easier to squash down because of their close friendship. But the fluttering and thumping and blushing refused to go away this time. 

Remembrance dawned in Chris's mind and he snorted a laugh as he plucked the ring from it's velvet confines before tucking it into his pocket.  _"Shit,_ I totally forgot about that. Steven would'a cut off my balls if you hadn't shown up. You're a lifesaver, Kat. What can I do to repay you?" His tone was teasing and he grinned down at her, his blue eyes sparkling in mirth. Kat's own eyes lightened in her own amusement as she shook her head. Before she could think it through, she was saying, "Save me a dance besides the traditional maid of honour/best man's and you can consider the debt paid, sir."

Chris had to admit it; he was surprised. He hadn't expected her to say anything remotely close to that, but he definitely wasn't displeased. The surprise passed quickly and he was grinning again. "I'd love to." He said, but to lighten up the sudden thick atmosphere, he added, "See you on the dance floor, squirt. We're gonna rock the shit outta the jitterbug!" 

The suddenly tense air wasn't lost on Kat and it had left her a little flustered, although she was quick to cover it up with a challenging smirk. "You're damn right we will!" They were quick to say their goodbyes after that, parting ways with "see you at the altar"'s. Once Kat was out of earshot, she released a shuddering breath that she hadn't been aware she had been holding. Once Chris had shut the door, he released his own shaky breath and leaned back against the door.

During his and Kat's conversation, Chris had completely forgot that Hemsworth was also in the room until he smacked Chris on the chest, making his eyes snap open, though he hadn't known he'd closed them in the first place. "Dude," Hemsworth said, voice strained as he tried to hold back a laugh, "You're  _so_ screwed."

Chris furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, though false this time around - even a donkey could tell he was pretty much acting like a teenage boy around his crush - and pushed himself off the door. "I don't know what you're talkin' about, man." He replied as he stepped around Hemsworth to stand in front of the tall mirror Steven had been in front of not too long ago. Chris smoothed out imaginary wrinkles in his blazer and slacks, honestly just trying to take his mind off of how good Kat had looked. While there was no harm in telling her how lovely he thought she looked, he knew he should've stopped thinking about it the moment after the words were spoken. He so desperately wanted to keep their friendship in tact and knowing him, he'd lose the ability of having a filter at the worst time and would ruin everything. They were just friends and that was that.

Hemsworth stood behind Chris's shoulder and watched the slightly shorter man smooth out nonexistent imperfections of his suit and promptly rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, man. My guess is you two will be fucking sometime during the reception." 

At Hemsworth's blunt words, Chris began sputtering, much to the blond's amusement. Usually Chris was the one to dish out the dirtiness, but evidently, not when it came to Kat.  _He really likes her,_ the blond man smiled to himself.

Deciding to let Chris off the hook - for now - Hemsworth patted him on the shoulder playfully. "Don't hurt yourself, Evans. I'm only teasing." Hemsworth turned on his heel and made his way out of the room, a wide smirk upon his face all the while. Chris managed to calm himself down, cheeks, ears and neck burning as he shoved his hands back into his pants pockets. "Right...I knew that." He murmured as the door closed behind the taller Chris.

 _He's right,_ Chris thought as he stared at his flushed complexion in the mirror,  _I'm fucked._

-*-*-

The ceremony was beautiful, truly. Everyone in Steve's and Lauren's family's had attended, including many of their friends. Kat didn't think there was a dry room in the house, herself included. She could've sworn she saw Hemsworth wiping away a tear or two, and she was  _totally_ prepared to tease him extensively about it later. Kat was immensely pleased to find that everything, so far, had gone smoothly. Everyone had come out and walked down the isle at the right times, no one had tripped or slipped on the flower petals. She was about ready to call the night a win, but knew it was too early yet. She had a good feeling, though.

She regrets to say that she was, yet again, a blushing fool while walking arm in arm with Chris down the isle. Same as when she and Chris had their traditional best man/maid of honour dance. She didn't know what it was, but something felt different between them now. It felt like something was about to change but she had no idea if it was going to be for the worse or for the better. And truth be told, she was terrified. What if their friendship took a turn for the worse because she couldn't keep her hands to herself, nor her feelings under control? 

But at the back of her mind, there was a small voice saying  _what if because of her, their friendship turned into something more? Into something she had been wanting for as long as she can remember?_ Kat shook her head to rid herself of such ridiculous thoughts. She was fine with being just good friends with Chris. If that's all he wanted from her, that's what she would give him. She would be fine with that. She  _is_ fine with that.

Kat found herself sitting alone at her table close to the bride and groom's, watching the couple of the hour dance across the floor grinning a mile wide as they gazed into each others eyes. Having been lost in her thoughts, Kat jumped at the tap on her shoulder. Looking up, she found herself grinning at the sight of Chris standing over her, his blazer discarded and the sleeves of his black button-up rolled to his elbows.  _Wow, what a look!_ Chris returned her smile and held out a hand, slightly bowing. 

Upon placing her considerably smaller hand into Chris's, he planted a kiss on the top, looking at her from underneath his eyelashes in such a way that could only be described as  _gazing,_ he spoke, "May I have this dance?" Just as he spoke, a slow song came on. Aerosmith's _"I Don't Want to Miss a Thing"_. Still smiling, Kat allowed Chris to pull her up from her seat. "You may."

Chris lead her toward the more empty side of the dance floor and placed his hands softly on her waist while hers went to his broad shoulders. For a few lines, they just swayed in silence, trying to tame their blushing and failing. Internally they both hoped the flush of their cheeks could be passed off of the alcohol, though they both knew they hadn't had much. Not as much as they usually would, which was another puzzling realisation. Chris and Kat were well-known for being the outgoing, slinging-'em-back-like-water friends, but again, something was different tonight.

"We haven't had the opportunity to show off our jitterbug skills yet." Kat pointed out, tilting her head slightly to the side as a smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth. Chris's head tipped back in quiet laughter and Kat found herself smiling softly at the way his eyes automatically closed as he laughed. It was something she had always loved about him. "That's true, that's true. Maybe the next dance will be our chance to shine." At his words, the two of them shared a fond smile before lapsing into a comfortable, energy thrumming silence.

Suddenly, Chris began to sing dramatically along with Steven Tyler, _"I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep, 'cause I'd miss you, babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing!"_ Snickering along with him, Kat obnoxiously sang the next verse, _"'Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do. I'd still miss you, baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing."_ While they sang, the couples around them had stopped dancing and turned to listen to Kat and Chris belt out the lyrics like they had written the words themselves. The two brunettes only had eyes for each other. They hadn't noticed the crowd, nor had they noticed their bodies becoming closer which each line.

" _I don't wanna miss one smile. I don't wanna miss one kiss. Well, I just wanna be with you, right here with you, just like this..."_ Unconsciously, Chris's hands tightened around Kat's waist as he sang, swaying the two of them back and forth. Their faces began drifting closer. _"I just wanna hold you close, I feel your heart so close to mine! And stay here in this moment for all the rest of time, yeah, yeah, ye!"_ Chris pressed his lips to Kat's.

The crowd around them cheered boisterously, shocking them apart just as Kat got over her initial surprise and kissed him back. Feeling bashful, Kat turned to the crowd and smiled shyly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She felt Chris's eyes on her and turned just in time for him to cup the side of her face and kiss her again. They blocked out the sounds of the people around them hooting and hollering and wrapped their arms around each other, bodies pressing firmly together as Chris slightly dipped her backwards. Their lips moved in smooth tandem and it didn't take long for their tongues to come into play, though slightly hesitant as they tested out the new waters.

Kat broke away from the kiss grinning and trying to catch her breath. She opened her eyes and pressed her forehead to Chris's. His blue eyes were gazing into her own, corners crinkling with the beam upon his face as he tried to catch his own breath. "Well that was-" He began before Kat interrupted, "A long time coming?" She could see it now. She could understand what his lingering gazes meant without being blindly hopeful. All those looks and warm touches and long hugs, they all meant what she had been hoping of.

His breath fanned warm across her face as he laughed. Chris nuzzled his nose into hers and nodded his head. "Definitely." He agreed, tilting his chin up to brush their lips together a third time.

Like butterfly kisses, their lips continued to brush against one and other as Kat spoke, "Wanna get out of here?" Chris looked up from her mouth and into her eyes, finding her pupils enlarged with desire and love. Grinning, Chris, forgetting his best man duties, nodded eagerly, full of just as much desire and love as she. "Definitely." He repeated himself before taking her hand in his and guiding her off of the dance floor and out of the reception hall. 

It didn't take long for Chris and Kat to find their jackets and other belongings before exiting the building and finding his car. The church was, fortunately, close to Chris's home in LA, so five minutes later they were pulling up into his driveway. 

Just inside the front door, Chris pressed Kat to the dark wood and gripped her hip before kissing her. Kat dropped her clutch and jacket to the ground and wrapped her arms around his neck, sighing into the kiss as her fingers threaded through his hair, still soft despite the gel used to slick it back. She wrapped one leg around his slim waist and slowly ground her hips into his. They moaned in unison and Chris was quick to lift her other leg to wrap around him as well, hands holding her up by the backs of her thighs before backing up from the door and heading toward his bedroom. He was thankful his brother Scott agreed to look after Dodger for the night. The least sexy thing would be to trip over a dog while taking a girl to your room.

Once in the room, Chris set Kat onto her feet and closed his bedroom door. Shrugging out of his jacket, he turned to her as he draped it across his dresser. Kat toed out of her heels and kicked them aside. Chris was smiling as he watched her, reaching up to take apart his tie.

Noticing his staring, Kat's cheeks warmed as she tucked her hair behind her ears nervously. She couldn't help but think,  _What is he thinking? Does he think I'm pretty? Am I good enough? Is he having second thoughts?_ But Chris simply let his tie fall to his dresser on top of his jacket and walked toward her, taking her in his arms as he whispered, "You're so beautiful, you know that?" There was such sincerity in his voice. Kat beamed up at him and toyed with the collar of his button up.

"Kiss me." As an afterthought, she added, "Please?"

Chris chuckled as his thumb stroked along her cheekbone, "You don't have to ask." He kissed her again, and again, and again, until they were both breathless and slightly desperate to feel each others bare skin against their own. With trembling hands, Chris's hands slid up her back from her hips and found the zipper, pulling it down slowly, work-worn fingertips brushing against the newly revealed skin. Goosebumps prickled on his skin as she realised she wasn't wearing a bra. Kat shivered under his sensual touch.

Her own hands shaking, she began to unbutton his shirt, shortly becoming frustrated that it was taking too long and gripped each side of his shirt before tugging harshly. The buttons flew and hit the carpeted floor. For a few beats, they were both silent, before bursting into breathless laughter. "I liked that shirt." Chris teased, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Snorting, Kat met his gaze and deepened her voice to sound more masculine, "I'll buy you another one, babe." While Chris clasped the left side of his chest and tipped his head back in laughter, Kat backed away from him and turned to face the bed.

Chris's laughter stopped short and Kat slowly slipped one strap down her arm, and then the other before letting the dress pool at her feet. Glancing at Chris from over her shoulder, Kat sent him a wink and a sultry smile before climbing onto his bed, crawling across it like a lioness. From behind her, Chris groaned and she could feel his eyes raking along her body, specifically on her black lacy panties clinging to the blooming flower between her legs. "Gorgeous." His voice had roughened and lowered a few octaves as the desire full took over.

Deciding on teasing him further, Kat smirked to herself as she gathered two chunks of her hair and brought them to her front, covering her breasts successfully before turning to face Chris with her back pressed against his headboard. By this time, Chris had his belt and zipper undone, his arousal pressing firmly against his dark grey boxers. His pupils were nearly filling the entirety of his blue irises.

 _"You are the sexiest thing I have ever seen."_ Chris's voice came out strained and he was quick to shove off his pants and socks. Kat rested back against the pillows and toyed with the hair shielding her breasts from him. "Why don't you come up here and show me how sexy you find me?" Her voice was a low purr. Chris's lips formed into a seductive smirk and he slowly began crawling across the bed. "Or," Kat added, "Why don't you come up here and find out how sexy _I_ find _you?"_ And she parted her legs, a clear invitation to touch her.

On his stomach, Chris slid himself between her legs and kept his eyes on hers as he pressed a kiss just under her bellybutton. Kat's breath shuddered out of her at the feeling of his beard against her stomach. Smiling, Chris reached up one hand and brushed her hair away from her breasts. Kat shivered as the strands brushed across her budding nipples.

Chris pressed kisses up her stomach, murmuring "beautiful" as he did so. Kat closed her eyes and sighed, resting her head back against the wall. Chris continued to watch her as he made his way up her gorgeous body, hands running against the curve of her waist and hips. He bracketed her legs over his shoulders and let his breath fan across her right nipple. Kat's breath quickened with the anticipation. When he did nothing for another few beats, she opened her eyes, ready to beg if that's what she needed to do. Just as she was about to speak, his mouth encased her nipple.

Kat arched her back, her gasp trailing off into a moan as he began to suck and flick his tongue against the bud. "Chris!" She whimpered his name as his gently bit and tugged, arching herself further into his mouth as her hands came down to thread into his tussled hair. Chris switched to her left nipple and hummed against her, causing her hips to buck, desperate for friction. He gripped her hips and stilled her movement, causing a whine to slip from her lips. Her fingers tightened in his hair and she tugged him up to her, to which he was quick to comply.

Their lips fell against each others messily and desperately before Chris broke apart to kiss along her jawline and down her neck and back. More wetness pooled in between her legs at his beard scraping deliciously against her skin and she found herself pleading with him. "Please, Chris? Please make love to me?"

At these words, Chris stopped kissing her to meet her gaze. His own were soft and adoring and hers were much the same as she pleaded with him. An understanding passed between them without the need to use words.

He kissed down her body before tucking his fingers into the waistband of her panties, tugging them down along with him. Tossing them to the floor next to the bed, his eyes fell to her lower lips, glistening with her arousal. Groaning to himself, he leaned down and licked from her entrance to her clitoris once. Kat's legs trembled on either side of his head as she whimpered and moaned. Chris allowed his tongue to swirl around her clit before he closed his lips around it and suckling gently.  _"Chris."_ Kat breathed out, shuddering and bucking her hips, desperate for more. Chuckling against her, he wrapped his arms around her and held her hips to the bed as he continued to lap at her folds.

"God, you make the prettiest noises, Kat. Keep moaning, sweetheart, and you might make me come in my boxers. But hey, don't stop on my account." Chris grinned a wolfish smirk as he took one of his hands from her hips and used the other across her stomach to continue holding her down. Shakily, Kat joked, "I knew you were a sweet talker, but damn, Evans."

Before she could say anymore, Chris glided two of his fingers in her arousal before circling around her entrance and pressing gently inside of her. Her breathing hitched in her throat as he pulled them out slowly and pushing back in, sliding in deeper still before he curved them just so, brushing against her G-spot. A loud moan escaped Kat and she attempted to buck her hips against his hold on her, but failed to drive his fingers into that spot a second time.

Chris kept watching her as he gradually picked up speed and depth before he was consistently hitting that spot inside of her. He kissed her trembling thighs before speaking, "C'mon, baby girl. Come for me." He lowered his head and sucked her clitoris into his mouth and sucked hard. 

A scream ripped from Kat's mouth as she arched her back off the mattress. The scream broke off, her mouth gaping open as she panted, her body trembling as she came all over his hand. He continued to work her through her orgasm until she collapsed back onto the bed, panting heavily and rolling her head side to side. Slowly Chris slid his fingers from inside her and brought them to his lips, licking off her orgasm and closing his eyes at the taste of her.

Weakly, Kat tugged at his hair and he followed her as she pulled him up to her. They shared a sloppy kiss, her making small, sweet sounds as she tasted herself in his mouth. Kat trailed her fingers down his neck, scraping her nails gently against his skin, making him shiver and groan into her kiss.

Her hands ran down his shoulders and down his arms, then to his chest. Her fingers stroked along his tattoos and through the smattering of his chest hair. Chris shivered again as she dragged her nails against his nipples, gaining speed as they made their way down his torso to his boxers.

Chris bit her bottom lip and pulled as Kat began tugging down his boxers. Reluctantly breaking from the kiss Chris threw off his boxers the rest of the way, tossing them somewhere over his shoulder. Kat gripped his arousal in her hand, making Chris's breath stutter, and slid the length of it up and down her sensitive folds. She moaned softly as the head of his cock slid against her bundle of nerves. Chris sighed and closed his eyes at the heat and wetness of her before reaching into his bedside table drawer for a condom.

Kat took the condom from him and opened the package using her teeth before throwing the wrapper away. She gripped him by the base, stroking up to the tip, pulling his foreskin along with her before tugging downwards, revealing his red tip leaking pre-cum. Before she rolled the condom on, she swiped up his arousal with her thumb and sucked it into her mouth, keeping eye contact with him all the while, making him groan desperately.

Smiling, Kat guided his cock toward her entrance and slowly, he slid inside of her right to the hilt. They moaned in unison and pressed every inch of their bodies against each other, nuzzling into each others noses, their open mouths brushing against the others with every pass. "God, you feel  _so good,_ sweetheart. So warm and wet. You're so beautiful." Chris groaned against her mouth as he slowly pulled out of her to his tip and stopping.

Kat moaned and wrapped her legs around his slim waist, trying to tug in back deep inside of her, but Chris resisted. He wanted to hear her speak. She let out a low whine and ran her lips messily along his skin, anywhere she could reach. Nipping, kissing and biting as she tried to buck her hips into his.

"Please, Chris. Please move. Make love to me!" Kat begged and Chris groaned around a grin as he slid back inside of her, deep. Kat moaned her pleasure and her nails dug into his back as he pulled back out and slid back in with more force. "Yes, yes, yes." Kat mewled and tightened her legs around him, meeting him thrust for thrust.

Chris wrapped his arms around her waist before rolling them onto their side. He hitched her left leg over his hip and gripped her ass as he pulled her onto him, his mouth gaping open along with hers as they panted into each others mouths. Nearly overwhelmed at er warmth sucking him in and tightening around him with each thrust and change of angle. 

He opened his eyes to find hers closed and he cupped the side of her face in his large hand, thumb rubbing against her kiss-swollen bottom lip. "Open your eyes, sugar. Lemme see your gorgeous eyes as I make love to you." Chris begged as he continued to thrust deep within her, close to losing it. 

At his plead, Kat's eyes fluttered open and met his. Chris moaned at the blissed out look in her blue irises, the black of her pupil nearly eclipsing the colour. "Tell me, does this feel good? Me makin' love to you? Do you feel how hard you make me? Can you feel how close I am to coming already?" Chris questioned, thrusting into her hard once. Her breasts pressed against his chest as her back arched. He must've hit that spot inside of her head-on.

" _Fuck,_ Chris! It feel s'good. You feel so good. Please don't stop makin' love t'me!" Kat slurred, her eyes welling up with tears from the pleasure coursing through her. Growling as she tightened around him, he kissed her harshly, "Not gonna stop, darlin'. Not gonna stop 'till you're comin' all over me, my sweet girl." Chris gripped the back of her neck as she bucked her hips, slamming into his as the coil inside of her began to tighten.

"O-Oh _God,_ I'm gonna cum." Kat's voice came out high pitch as she leaned back in his grasp to slide a hand down her body to toy with her clit. Moaning, Chris pushed her hand away and pressed his thumb against her bundle of nerves instead and began flicking against it at a fast pace. Kat yelped out her moaned and dug her nails harshly into his back as her bucking became more frantic, losing rhythm. "Oh, oh, _oh!"_ She squealed. Chris growled and snapped his hips into hers as he leaned down to gently bite at the side of her neck.

Into the skin of her neck, he ordered, "Come for me, sweet thing. Fucking  _come!"_

Even as Kat's body froze against his in her orgasm, Chris grit his teeth as he kept moving inside her, his thumb toying with her swollen clit. As she came, her inner muscles spasmed before closing around him like a vice and he reached his own release with one last harsh thrust in her tight heat.

With barely any strength left within her, Kat pushed Chris's hand away from her over-sensitive clit before clinging onto him for dear life, body still trembling with the aftershocks of her orgasm. Chris couldn't deny that he was shaking right alongside her as he wrapped his arms tight around her, rolling onto his back and splaying her across his chest. He was even too blissed out to pull out of her quite yet. "God, I love you." Chris sighed before he could stop himself.

But even as they both froze in shock from his words, he knew they were true. Whether Kat felt the same way though, was yet to be heard and Chris found himself holding his breath as he waited for her to say something, _anything._

Slowly, Kat lifted her head from where it rested against his chest and met his gaze evenly. "I love you, too." She told him firmly, before leaning down and pressing her lips to his. Chris rolled so he was on top of her and wrapped his arms around her as their tongues met in swirled around each other in tandem.

Pulling away from the kiss, Chris couldn't help but smirk as he began to sing, _"It's been a looooong, long time coming..."_ He trailed off as Kat beamed up at him and sang out the next line in between kisses.

" _But I knooooow, a change gon' come."_


	10. Oh Honey, I Don't Share: Sebastian Stan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Orgasm denial, dom!reader, sub!seb, dirty talk, jealousy, possessiveness, masturbation, teasing, begging, oral sex (Sebastian receiving). Semi-public blowjob. He has to try to be quiet. And no touching!! Praise. Needy Sebastian (like wow so needy). Semi role reversal, but not really.

The night started out great for Alex and Sebastian. Cheap but deliciously effective drinks, good music so loud through the club it vibrated in their bones. The night started out great for Alex, until this girl decided she and Sebastian would be her catch of the night.

See, Alex wasn't new to people sizing her boyfriend up, and she _definitely_ wasn't new to people sizing _her_ up. That wasn't the problem. The problem was that some people couldn't take no for an answer. And this chick was one of those poor unfortunate souls.

Don't get me wrong, Alex was just as gay as the next girl, and she could appreciate beauty when she saw it. But once she was in a relationship, she was loyal unto her death. Dis bitch didn't appear to have understood what Alex was putting down.

A slow and sensual song poured from the speakers, the bass a low thrum that moved their hips to the beat. Sebastian stood behind her, his arms wrapped around and his large hands running up and down her torso to the outsides of her thighs, his face buried into the crook of her neck where he kissed and bit. Alex's back was pressed to his front, her arms wrapped around the back of his neck, fingers threading through his hair while her head was tossed back to rest on his shoulder. Their eyes were closed as they just let themselves _feel_ the music and each other. Neither of them took notice of the redhead drinking the two of them in like a woman dying of thirst.

Neither Sebastian nor Alex were much the type to dress up drastically for the clubs, but they never failed to drive each other wild despite that fact. Alex, especially, had a little surprise underneath her plain black dress. One way or another, Sebastian would be unwrapping his present that he was currently unaware of, or else Alex felt like she just might die.

Once the song drew to a close, Alex forced herself to peel her body away from the beefcake that was her boyfriend - arousal pressing into the small of her back and all - to refresh their drinks at the bar. She wasn't anticipating she'd find a stunning redhead glued to Seb's hip upon returning to their small table on the edge of the dance floor.

Her hands gripped their glasses even tighter, the cold condensation numbing her hands as it dripped down onto the floor. _Okay Alex, breathe. This isn't anything you haven't seen before. Just politely tell that hoe-bag to kindly step the fuck back because that nice piece of beefy ass is your boyfriend._ And it went just like that, albeit without as much sass, until it didn't.

"Hey babe, who's this?" Alex asked as she set the glasses onto the table. At the sound of her voice, the redhead and Sebastian turned to face her. Seb's expression was a mixture of relief and excitement upon seeing her back and tried to untangle himself from the newcomer, but she held onto him like a snake ensnaring its prey. She didn't seem at all bothered that Alex had _clearly_ marked her claim on the man she was clinging to. In fact, she seemed all the more excited that Alex had shown up when she did.

Sebastian cleared his throat, not appearing _too_ uncomfortable with the attention he was receiving, and picked up his drink to take a generous gulp before he spoke. "This is Corrine. Corrine, this is my girlfriend Alex."

The redhead, _Corrine_ , smiled sensually at Alex and held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Alex. Sebastian has told me _so much_ about you." And _of course_ her voice was deep and beautiful and seductive. In any other situation, Alex's panties would be around her ankles so fast, but oh no, not this time.

Alex forced a polite smile upon her face as she shook Corrine's hand. "I'm sure he did. Chatterbox, he is." When Sebastian met her hazel eyes, he had to bite back a smirk upon seeing the vivid possessiveness darkening her gaze. Alex's eyes narrowed slightly and he knew he hadn't hid it as well as he'd hoped. _Yeah, I'm fucked. Hopefully,_ Sebastian thought, practically preening on the inside.

Corrine sipped at her own drink, gazing over the rim of the glass at Alex, her full eyelashes fluttering flirtatiously. "I've gotta say, Alex. I've had my eyes on the two of you all night." She confessed, brushing her pin-straight hair behind her ear. "You two make quite the stunning pair and I couldn't help but wonder if you had room for one more?"

Alex's eyebrows raised, surprised at Corrine's confidence. Finally, she pulled away from Sebastian, but it was only so she could approach Alex with a sway to her hips. Corrine wrapped an arm around Alex's waist, her hand resting low - _too low_ \- on her hip. "What do you say, beautiful?" She purred in the hazel-eyed woman's ear, though her gaze remained on Sebastian.

To show she wasn't _completely_ disgusted - and she really wasn't, she just wasn't in the mood for it tonight - with Corrine's proposal, Alex allowed the woman to keep her hand where it was for the time being. "That's a real nice offer, Corrine, but I'm going to have to decline. Sebastian just got back from a couple month work thing, and I'd like to have him to myself tonight. I'm sure you understand."

Corrine pouted cutely as her eyes slanted over to Alex. "Are you sure? I think the three of us would have a lot of fun together." She encouraged. "I suspect Sebastian here would be _so good_ for us, don't you think? He looks like such a _good_ submissive; so desperate, begging for one of us to touch him anywhere, just as long as we were touching him. He may even cum just from that."

Sebastian's mouth became dry as he listened to Corrine's heated words. A low whine sounded from the back of his throat as he adjusted himself in his tight pants and licked his pouty, red, bitten lips. Alex was not blind to his aroused state, nor was she deaf to that needy noise that escaped him. Truth be told, noises like that made her blood sing. Only if she were the cause of them.

Alex smirked as she took Corrine's hand from her hip. The hazel-eyed woman strode toward her boyfriend and slid her hand onto his hip. "All of that is true. He's a _very_ needy and _responsive_ bottom, but..." She laughed as she slid her hand down to the bulge in his pants and _squeezed_ just hard enough to make him groan and buck into her touch. _"Oh honey, I don't share."_

With that, Alex gripped Sebastian's hand and stalked toward the exit, him scrambling to keep up with her purposeful strides.

Sebastian used to deny vehemently that he was so desperate for her touch that he'd cum in his pants with one touch...but judging how he nearly orgasmed right there in the middle of the club where people had recognised him...well.

Sebastian could never even fathom denying his excitement for what came after his girl got jealous and a little - _a lot_ \- possessive over him.

Neither of them said a word as they got a cab home. Sebastian was thrumming with aroused excitement. He could tell she felt much the same, even though she was sitting as far away from him as possible with her legs and arms crossed and a pissed off look on her face. Yeah, Sebastian was a little shit, but you already knew that, didn't you?

"Driver, roll up the partition please. And take a detour or two for about half an hour, if you'd be so kind." Her voice was so calm, anyone else would hear simple politeness and figure she simply wanted privacy to talk with her boyfriend. Alex did want privacy, but there wouldn't be much talking. Sebastian's gut clenched in anticipation.

_Driver, roll up the partition please._

Without a word, the cab driver did as he was bid, and once the quiet hum of the partition sliding into place stopped, Alex slid over to him before falling to her knees in between Sebastian's legs. Sebastian breathed in sharp as he leaned back in his seat and spread his muscular thighs wide.

_I don't need you seeing Yoncé on her knees._

Alex's hands rubbed up and down his thick thighs and he was already squirming. "Alex, _please_ baby." Sebastian begged, his hands threading their way into her silky hair. The moment he touched her though, she stopped touching him. Sebastian whined.

"Alex baby, why'd you st-?" Alex pressed her index finger to his swollen lips to stop his babbling. He gazed down at her with wide, lust-blown eyes as she gently pried his fingers from her head. Sebastian could only watch as she pressed his hands into the seat underneath him at his sides.

"If you touch me, I stop. If you speak out of turn, I stop. Understand?" Her voice may have been quiet, but it held _so much_ power over Sebastian. He found himself nodding his head eagerly. "Yes ma'am." Sebastian had never been more thankful for a long drive in his life.

A smile made its way onto Alex's face and she nuzzled her nose into his thigh. "Good. You're so good, Sebastian. But you've also been _very_ bad. And for that, you don't get to cum. Not yet."

A choked noise escaped Sebastian and Alex immediately stopped her nuzzling and loving touches. She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. Squeezing his eyes shut, searching for a semblance of control, Sebastian began whispering apologies. "I'm sorry, ma'am. I'll be good, I promise."

Smiling, Alex leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Sebastian's trembling lips. He melted into her but refrained on touching her with anything more than his lips, kissing back enthusiastically. Alex laughed against his mouth before pulling away and settling back down on her heels. Sebastian nearly whimpered at the loss, but was quick to swallow it down. He wanted to be good for her.

Once she was sure he calmed down, she reached for the button on his jeans and undid it with ease. Sebastian's slate eyes opened as she tugged down the zipper _oh so slowly._

Alex tugged his jeans from his hips to his ankles before cupping his arousal through his grey boxers. She hummed as she gripped him through the fabric, biting her lip as she gazed up at him through her long lashes. "You're so hard, baby. Is this all for me? Or are you hard because of Corrine?" Her voice was sugary sweet as she pressed her cheek against him, batting her eyelashes up at him as she awaited his response. He knew he was allowed to talk if she asked him a direct question.

Sebastian shook his head and licked his lips, closing his eyes at the pressure. "No ma'am. It's for you. Only you."

Alex nodded her head against him, humming again. "I'm sure it worked you up when she kept praising you, huh? Saying how _good_ you'd be for us, didn't it, baby? Did she turn you on?" She turned her head to mouth at his thick shaft, pressing light kisses along its length. A shiver rippled through him, but he kept quiet.

It took a few beats for Sebastian to reply. "No ma'am."

Alex lifted her head, her eyebrows raising and a smirk spreading across her face. "'No'?" She repeated. Sebastian nodded his head, prying his eyes open to judge her reaction. "No." He whispered again.

Alex toyed with the hem of his boxers, slipping her fingertips in and out as she contemplated his answer. "Really now? Because I could'a _swore_ I heard you whine when she spoke." Sebastian bit his lip as she arched into her touch, silently begging for more.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I was just tryna do somethin' for you. For us. Bring home a girl for you to play with instead of just me."

Alex's eyes softened at his words - even though she didn't believe a thing he was saying - and she gripped the waistband of his boxers, tugging them down. Sebastian let out a sigh of relief as his arousal escaped the cloth prison to rest against his stomach, all hard and curved just right. The tip was wet with pre-cum.

"As nice as that sounds sweetheart, I don't believe it." Sebastian's eyes widened. "I think you were tryin' to make me jealous. I think you wanted me to punish you, didn't you? Build you up until you're right on the edge of cumming, only to deny you. Keep doing it over and over until you're begging me to let you come. And you are a sight to behold when you beg for me." Alex gripped the base of his shaft and watched as his chest heaved.

Her pupils were large and her breathing was heavy with her own arousal. She was warm and wet at the apex of her thighs. Alex shifted slightly to press her legs together and shivered at the small relief the action brought.

Sebastian's hands raked through his hair, sweeping the sweaty mess out of his face as he panted for breath. Alex only had to give him a _look_ and he was stumbling over one word desperately.

_"Yes, yes, yes."_

Chuckling, Alex stroked his arousal once. "Hush now, no sound. No touching. Thank you for being honest with me, baby." She wrapped her lips around his tip and sucked. Sebastian gasped and his hips bucked up off of the seat, and bucked hard once into her mouth.

Having anticipated his reaction, Alex backed off and stopped touching him completely. As soon as he calmed down enough, she took him into her mouth again. It didn't take long for Sebastian to start writhing underneath her, desperate to sink in deeper, silently begging for her to suck harder. It barely took long at all for him to be close to losing it.

_Now my mascara runnin', red lipstick smudged._

Alex released him with an audible _pop_ and tightly gripped the base of his erection to keep him from coming. "Don't you dare." She warned. Sebastian pleaded her with his eyes, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth, his brown hair messy and sticking to his forehead from sweat.

_Oh he so horny, yeah he want to fuck._

The cab rolled to a stop and the driver tapped on the partition, indicating the thirty minutes were up.

Sebastian bit back a whine as Alex tucked him back inside his boxers and helped him slide his pants back up his legs. While his girl was paying the driver, their little game on pause, Sebastian stepped out for fresh air, trying to regain feeling in his shaky legs. He'd been _so close._ Just one more pull of her sinful mouth and he'd have been done for.

Sebastian couldn't keep his eyes off of her as they climbed the steps to their New York loft, but she refused to look at him. They were close enough to each other to feel the others body heat, but she made sure they didn't actually touch. Sebastian was going to explode.

Sebastian was hoping she'd be on him the moment the door was locked behind them, but all she did was drop her purse on the kitchen island before striding toward their bedroom, still in her heels. Pouting to himself, Sebastian trailed after her, his hands shoved into his pockets.

Alex gathered her long hair to the side and looked at Sebastian through the reflection of their large mirror in the corner of their room. "Unzip me?" She sounded so innocent though Sebastian knew she was anything but.

Slowly he approached her and leaned down to press a kiss to the side of her neck. Alex closed her eyes and sighed, tilting her head to the side to give him more room. She felt him tug the zipper down and once it was nearly undone all the way, Alex let the dark fabric slip to the floor. Sebastian's breath caught in his throat as he studied her through the mirror.

Underneath her black dress she had worn a single piece of dark red lingerie. The neckline was a deep V and it stopped just below her bellybutton; the back was identical. In the sides were cuts, showing off her soft waist and the tops of her hip bones. The bottom half cupped her firm ass and left nothing to the imagination but Sebastian wouldn't have it any other way. What's more, she was still wearing her heels. Basically, she was beautiful and Sebastian felt like he was going to die.

Smirking at his absolutely blissed-out expression, Alex tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she spun on her heels to face him. She placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side, her large eyes looking him over from head to toe. He wore a navy blue button-up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, the shirt tucked into black jeans; his shoes black and shiny. Her smirk stretched out into a grin as she noticed he had only done up the button on his pants, and it was close to coming loose.

Sebastian squirmed under her gaze, knowing she liked what she saw. His hands were curled into fists at his sides as he bounced on the balls of his feet, awaiting her command. Sensing his struggle, Alex decided to give in. Just a little.

"Take off your clothes. Everything. And then lay on your back on the bed."

The Romanian man scrambled to do as she said, tripping over himself as he kicked off his shoes, socks, pants and boxers. He didn't even bother unbuttoning his shirt all the way before he tugged it over his head, tossing it somewhere behind him.

His light bronze skin was flushed a beautiful pink all over, causing his freckles and beauty marks to stand out all the more. His nipples were pebbled and his chest heaved, the large gulps of air he took causing his stomach muscles to flex. His arousal stood proud, hard and dripping as it jutted out from between his hips. Alex licked her lips at the sight of him, completely bare before her.

Alex nodded her head toward the bed and Sebastian was quick to obey, sprawling his body out in the center of their king-sized bed. His fists bunched up the dark green comforter at his sides. The woman adorn in red lace smiled, pleased that he had remembered the no touching rule.

"Good boy." Her voice came out in a purr as she climbed onto the bed, straddling him and sitting on his thighs. At the feeling of her soft legs brushing against his, and the lace of her bodice on his thighs, his whole body rippled as he shivered in need. Sebastian's mouth fell open as he panted for breath, his arms trembling at his sides as he fought for restraint.

"You are so gorgeous." Alex praised in an amazed whisper, her hands, as if on their own accord, sliding up and down his torso. Her fingers brushed over his nipples and his back arched into her touch, before settling again. She raked her nails down the ridges of his abs and down to his protruding hip bones, fluttering over the V indentations they made in his smooth skin.

Sebastian whined at the praise, his fists gripping the blanket so tight it was almost enough to rip it. _God, he needed her_. Alex smiled down at him, the lust softening at the edges. "You can speak now. We're alone, make all the noise you want." She allowed as she brushed her fingertips gently along the sharp line of his jaw, his stubble scratching against her skin. He let out a drawn out moan as her nails dug into the flesh of his shoulders.

At the sound he made, Alex shifted up to his hips, hovering over him now as she continued to caress him. She moved over to his arms, the muscles bulging and the veins protruding from his training for the third and fourth Avengers movies. She loved him when he was nice and lean as well as when he was muscular and _thick_.

"Please," Sebastian began to beg. "Please touch me, Alex."

Alex smiled  down at him pleasantly. "But I _am_ touching you, Seb. Is there somewhere else you'd like me to touch?" She moved her hands to his sides, her fingers sinking into the bed underneath him to grip the peach that was his ass, digging her nails in gently. "Would you like me to touch you here?" She wondered.

Her hands slid over the tops of his thighs before sinking in-between them. Sebastian stopped breathing as she cupped his balls softly. "Or would you like me to touch you here?"

Without thinking of the consequences, Sebastian took her thin wrist in his large hand and brought her hand to his arousal as it weeped against his hip. Although she clucked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, Alex allowed him to wrap her slim fingers around him. "You know you're not allowed to touch me, Sebastian." She chastised, keeping her hand still and loose around the base of his shaft.

Her touch was gentle, yes, barely there, but Sebastian's heart was thrumming so loud in his ears he didn't catch her admonishment. What she said next, though, he heard loud and clear. Alex released him and lowered herself onto him, her lower lips pressed to his erection through the fabric of her lingerie.

"Now you get to watch me cum all over you. No touching me or yourself until I say I'm satisfied. Understand?"

Sebastian could have started crying right then and there, he was so hard. Instead, he pouted and nodded his head. Alex carded her fingers through his thick dark brown locks and tugged at the roots, eliciting a groan from him as he squeezed his eyes shut at the sensation. That action was enough inclination to what she wanted from him.

"Yes ma'am, I understand. Make yourself come on my cock."

She loosened her grip on his hair, but kept her fingers threaded through the strands, for something to grip onto. Alex pressed her torso flat against his, his shaft nestled in-between their bodies. She gazed into his eyes as she started moving against him.

She allowed herself this pleasure and let her eyelids fall shut, her lips parting in a small O as she slid her hips over his. Sebastian's eyes remained open, though heavy-lidded as she moved her body to music only she could hear. His eyes only closed as she began to release quiet moans in-between her pants and hitching of breath.

" _Oh_ , oh, oh." She sighed, her bodice dampening even further as the friction against her clitoris drew her closer to orgasm. Sebastian threw his head back as he bucked his hips into hers, his mouth falling open as he whimpered and mewled. She was so _warm_ and so _wet_ against him, the fabric of her lingerie was sliding against his hard member with each slide of her hips, the friction far-too delicious for either of them to stop moving their hips.

"You feel _so good,_ Sebastian." Alex moaned, peeling her eyes open to find him clenching his jaw in pleasure. "You're being so good for me. Such a _good boy."_ Sebastian couldn't stop the growl that rumbled deep in his chest. It caused his whole body to vibrate. Alex let out a gasp as she froze against him, her eyes wide open but not seeing as her orgasm washed over her, leaving her ears ringing.

Sebastian moaned in her ear as she slumped against him, her hips still moving slowly as she worked herself through her orgasm. He so desperately wanted to wrap his arms around her, move her lingerie aside, and take her right there. Make her see stars and come again just as she was coming down the first time. But he was a good boy, so he remained motionless underneath her as she caught her breath.

Like she had read his mind, Alex lifted her hips and reached in-between their bodies to move her lingerie to the side with one hand, and grip his arousal with the other. They both began to pant again as she rubbed his tip against her wet, pink folds. Sliding the bulbous head against her clit and then down to her entrance. Slowly, she sank down on him.

The moment her warm wetness encased his shaft, Sebastian began to curse. "Oh fuck. Fuck, fuck, _fuck!"_ He couldn't help but clasp her small hips in his hands, digging his fingers into her soft flesh as she settled down right to the hilt. Alex buried her head into the crook of his neck, feeling far too good to care that he was touching her, and sucked until his skin turned red, her lips vibrating against him as she moaned.

"Shit, Sebastian. You feel _so good."_ Sebastian pressed his nose into her hair, breathing in deeply the scent of artificial raspberries. "Please, can I come? Please ma'am? I've been good, haven't I?" Alex smiled against his neck as he begged so prettily, his mouth right next to her ear.

"Only if you come with me. C'mon, Seb. Make me come. You're already so close, aren't you?" She whispered, biting his earlobe gently as she began to move her hips slowly. As he whined in her ear, she rasped in his. "I bet if I clenched around you _just right,_ you'd come, wouldn't you?"

Sebastian nodded his head eagerly against her as he ground his hips up into hers, his hands sliding down to grip her ass, moving her against him. "I'm gonna come, Alex. _Fuck_ , please can I come?" His voice raised a few octaves in his desperation. Alex chuckled under her breath. She was barely moving and he was already so close to unravelling.

"Fuck me good and I'll consider it."

Alex's seductive purr cut off into a gasp as Sebastian took initiative. He flipped her onto her back, her long brown hair splayed out around her head, and began to rock his hips roughly into hers. The pair moaned in unison as Alex wrapped her slim legs around his waist, bringing him closer, _deeper_. She thread her fingers into his hair and arched her neck to press her mouth to his ear. "You better not come yet, Sebastian." She decided in a split second to tease him as he hit her G-spot over and over, her words choppy; held out in moans or cut off in gasps. "I know I'm so _hot_ and _wet_ around you. All nice and _tight_ , aren't I, baby? Like a vice around you, daring you to come inside of me."

At her words, Sebastian growled and grunted as he picked up the pace, his pelvis brushing against her clitoris with each inward and outward stroke, her wetness smearing against him and dripping down onto the blankets beneath them.

Sebastian felt the familiar tightness in his gut as he drew near his end. He dropped his head onto her shoulder, his pouty pink lips the shade of peonies brushing against her flushed, glistening skin. He bit her collarbone as her walls fluttered around him, only to clench down at the pain mixed with pleasure.

"Fuck, keep squeezing 'round me, dragă. Just like that." He panted, scraping his teeth against her collarbone before pressing a kiss there to soothe the ache. "Am I making you feel good, doamnă? I just wanna make you come, baby. I'm _so fucking close_ , tell me you are, too?" Alex couldn't find her voice, enough to speak coherent words, she could only moan as her toes began to curl of their own volition. She managed to nod her head and gasp out _"yes"_. Alex couldn't find it within herself to care that their roles had somewhat reversed. _It felt too good._

Sebastian held himself up on one arm as he reached the other hand in between their bodies, his callused fingers sliding against the smooth expanse of her stomach, pausing to lovingly massage her stretch marks; silently telling her that he loved every part of her. Every imperfection she saw, he found perfection, just like she found perfection in _his_ imperfections. She was beautiful with her scars and her stretch marks and her acne scars. He loved her as she loved him.

Finally his fingers found her bundle of nerves, a single petal of the flower in between her legs. Alex's back arched of its own accord and her mouth fell open in a silent scream as he took her clit between his fore and middle fingers, sliding them up and down its sides. Her body began to shake. Her vision began to go splotchy, her ears ringing. She gasped before mewling a single word in his ear. _"Come."_

Sebastian's hips stuttered once, twice, three times before he still completely as he spilled inside of her tight, wet cavern. A groan scraped almost painfully out from his throat and the slight grind it gave only made him cum just a little bit more. Sebastian and Alex both were suckers for pain mixed with their pleasure.

Alex's nails scraped down his smooth back, leaving red lines in their wake. She hadn't realised it until she tasted blood, that she has bitten down on Sebastian's shoulder as she came. She ran her tongue along the small bite in apology.

Sebastian collapsed on top of her, his body a heavy but comforting weight pressed against her. As they tried to regain a semblance of a normal breathing pattern, Sebastian slid out of her, both of them groaning in stereo at the loss of complete connection.

A sated grin graced his face and he leaned up to meet her gaze, to find her smiling back up at him. Sebastian pressed his bow-shaped lips to her plump ones in a sloppy kiss full of the bliss of their afterglow. He murmured two words against her lips, unable to stop smiling.

_"Thank you, ma'am."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragă = Sweetheart.
> 
> Doamnă = Ma'am.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this! I had a blast writing it.


	11. IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ.

I think that once I'm done all of your smut requests I have, I'm going to close the collection for good. I know you all enjoy them and I really am grateful for that, but I just don't feel right writing actors and characters in sexual situations anymore. I don't feel right reading it either. I feel like I'm objectifying them or just doing something without their consent. I don't think I can ever face them while I'm still writing them like this. That being said, I will write your requests with all the talent and naughtiness in me and I promise you that they won't be half-assed. In the future I may open the collection again, who knows, but as soon as I'm done all of your one shots, it'll be closed until said otherwise. I have no issue with people who read and/or write smut, and I don't mean to make you feel dirty, because you're not. I just personally can't write stuff like this anymore. My fluff collection will remain open, rest assured that those requests will keep coming until I can write no more. I'm sorry, I hope you'll forgive me.


End file.
